Une amie à moi
by TishaX
Summary: Compton. Une ville connue au Sud de Los Angeles réputée pour sa violence. Et ça, la violence, Deadpool connait bien. C'est un mercenaire et il n'est pas là pour compter fleurette. A moins que sa mission échoue lamentablement et qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de la dernière personne qu'il espérait voir. Ou la première. Violence gratuite/Lemon/grivoiseries, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel et le personnage de Deadpool ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Saluez de ma part leurs précieux auteurs Rob Liefeld et Fabian Nicieza.

L'image provient du tumblr de Sparoudraws, n'hésitez à checker son artblog !

Rating M : langage crû, allusions sexuels, scènes olé olé, sensibilité à fleur de peau, passez votre chemin je vous prie.

Bonjour à tous ! C'est presque toute intimidée que je poste mon 1er texte sur le site (je trouve la publication un peu sport d'ailleurs)

Cela fait bien 7 ans voire plus que je n'ai pas écris une seule ligne pour le plaisir (Ahhhhh les études scientifiques)  
Ici, je m'attaque directement au fameux Deadpool, ce qui n'est peut-être pas le plus aisé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Conseils, avis... il faut que je retrouve la foi ! Oh monde magique de la fanfiction !

Sans plus tarder voici le prologue accompagné de son 1er chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Ah oui ! Et un dernier petit détail : les voix dans la tête de M. Pool sont entre crochets pour me simplifier le travail. [Yep. Chimichangas baby.]

* * *

\- Merde !

La voix exaspérée de Laïa Badinter retentit dans la cage d'escalier alors qu'elle venait de faire tomber son trousseau de clés au sol. Elle portait des sacs de courses dans ses bras, elle se connaissait bien, elle n'allait pas pouvoir ramasser ses clés sans poser les sacs au sol. Elle lança un coup de pied d'énervement contre sa porte et jura encore une fois.

Le raffut attira son voisin de palier qui vint l'espionner à travers son judas. Il n'était pas étranger aux fluctuations d'humeur de sa voisine. Il observa son petit cul tendu et moulé dans son short en jean pendant qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser ses clés. Elle entra précipitamment dans son appartement et claqua la porte, ce qui mit fin à son divertissement de l'après-midi. Cette nana, il ne valait mieux pas l'approcher.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce et pourtant le soleil avait tourné depuis quelques heures déjà. Laïa sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos, lui rappelant l'absence d'ascenseur dans son immeuble. Cette fin d'après-midi n'allait pas être aussi agréable qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Elle attrapa la bouteille de Sunny Delight qu'elle venait d'acheter et but directement au goulot pour se désaltérer. Des filets de boisson coulèrent aux coins de ses lèvres elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

Laïa vivait dans un de ces quartiers malfamés de Los Angeles. Les règlements de compte en pleine rue n'étaient pas rares, l'insécurité régnait et pourtant elle ne ressentait rien. Peut-être pire, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Autrefois, elle travaillait comme simple employée de blanchisserie, mais maintenant qu'un gang local avait main mise sur le commerce, elle et Maria la patronne dealaient de la drogue à partir d'un stock dans l'arrière-boutique.

La jeune femme fit voler ses bottines dans un coin de la pièce et s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle aurait tué pour une climatisation à ce moment mais elle n'en avait pas du tout les moyens. Moite, elle soupira en cherchant une position confortable. Elle allait au moins pouvoir continuer cette série qu'elle avait commencée dans la nuit. Le générique de début venait à peine de se terminer qu'un flash info finit d'anéantir tout espoir de bonne journée pour Laïa.

\- Nooooooon je veux savoir ce que va devenir cette salope de Georgina Sparks !

Elle enfonça sa tête dans le coussin du canapé, son bras dépassait avec la télécommande. Après la correction qu'elle venait de recevoir ce matin par l'un des chiens du gang, elle ne pouvait même pas profiter d'une fin de journée peinard à la maison. Laïa finit par tendre l'oreille pour écouter les informations.

« Un impressionnant combat se déroule sous nos yeux, l'homme qui se fait appelé Le Rhino affronte en ce moment même notre héro préféré, Spider-Man. Les dégâts sont considérables… »

\- Un héros…

Le mot laissa Laïa dubitative, les chaînes télévisées ne parlaient que « d'eux ». Pourtant ces mutants blessaient souvent bien plus de personnes qu'ils n'en sauvaient. Elle n'en avait jamais vu personnellement mais le peu qu'elle en entendait ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie d'en rencontrer. De plus, il devait y en avoir combien, des centaines, des milliers ? Avengers, X-men, quoi encore ? Et si elle aussi mettait du Spandex sur son cul, cela ferait-il d'elle une héroïne ?

Une explosion assourdissante l'obligea à se protéger les oreilles. Par réflexe, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en espérant que les vibrations s'arrêtent rapidement puis elle courra à la fenêtre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un morceau de façade entier avait explosé au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble adjacent, le local en avait bien pâti. Laïa tentait de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : des hommes au sol, d'autres armés, blessés, tous regardaient dans une même direction, vers un homme en tenue rouge et noire. Il semblait blessé lui aussi mais par miracle il tenait encore debout. Il avait sûrement dû balancer une réplique provocatrice car la bande en face de lui se mit à crier et à agiter les armes. L'homme en rouge dégaina alors les deux katanas de son dos et se jeta dans la mêlée.


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

Laïa allait sûrement se raviser. Son opinion sur les «mutants » se sentait bousculée par cet homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait en action. Elle était fascinée. Il possédait une agilité incroyable et même après des dizaines de balles dans le corps, il continuait à se mouvoir comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne ressentait aucune compassion pour les hommes qui se faisaient abattre comme des animaux d'abattoir. Le tatouage de vierge qu'elle avait aperçu sur une épaule nue lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de trafiquants d'armes.

Elle fouilla dans une pile de magasines sur la table basse pour retrouver la tablette qu'elle avait tiré à un gamin dans la rue. Il l'avait cherché, faire des dizaines de selfies n'allait sûrement pas le rendre plus intelligent. C'était pour la bonne cause ! Après de courtes recherches, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Deadpool…

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir où en était ce fameux « Deadpool ». Il venait de terminer son ménage. D'un mouvement sec du bras il enleva l'excédent de sang sur la lame de son katana et rangea de la main gauche son arme automatique dans le holster de sa cuisse. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que l'un des hommes à terre allait l'emmener avec lui. Un bruit métallique le fit se retourner mais il était trop tard. L'explosion de la grenade le projeta à quelques mètres de là.

Laïa s'était cachée derrière le mur, elle avait eu peur des potentielles projections. Elle osa à nouveau jeter un regard au dehors. Le cœur battant, elle contempla la boucherie. Du sang, des morceaux de corps par endroits et lui… Il ne restait plus que le haut de son corps. Il avait perdu ses jambes dans l'explosion. Laïa fronça des sourcils et avala sa salive. Si Deadpool pouvait se soigner instantanément de blessures par balles alors peut-être qu'il… C'était insensé. N'écoutant pas sa raison, elle enfila ses bottines, arracha le drap de son lit et courra en bas de l'immeuble. La nuit était tombée, elle espérait que personne ne la reconnaitrait.

Il était devant elle, son estomac se serra. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle était impressionnée par le tableau. Elle évita tant bien que mal les corps au sol pour atteindre le « blessé ». Elle étendit le drap près du demi-cadavre et le tira dessus. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une trainée de sang derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Laïa ? Laisse-le ici ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?

Elle se murmurait à elle-même pour se rassurer, ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'avait pas de sens. Après avoir recouvert le torse de plusieurs tours de drap, elle essaya de faire passer l'un des bras de l'homme derrière son épaule quand soudain la main lui attrapa le poignet. Elle ne put retenir un cri, cette « chose » était vivante. Elle réussit à se dégager et se releva. Effrayée, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il était vivant ! Elle allait commencer à faire les mille pas mais se ravisa.

\- Inspire, expire.

Quitte à se mettre dans la merde, autant y sauter à pieds joints. Elle attrapa le torse et rassembla toutes ses forces pour le soulever. Elle avait pris l'habitude avec le travail de soulever de lourdes charges. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant face aux escaliers qu'elle se rendit compte de l'étendue de la corvée qui l'attendait. Elle serrait le torse contre elle, il lui rappela ces coussins japonais pour fille célibataire en manque de tendresse, en plus glauque peut-être. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Laïa fit une pause à mi-chemin des trois étages à monter. Elle était essoufflée. Il devait bien faire minimum 45kg, quasiment son poids à elle en fait. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle et soupira. Encore un effort, et tant pis pour lui, elle allait le trainer sur les dernières marches.

\- Enfin !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et regarda le torse inanimé à ses pieds. Il lui fallait sûrement un moment avant de récupérer. Elle posa les katanas sur le côté et le hissa sur le canapé. Elle constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de sang sur le drap. Mon dieu qu'il cicatrisait vite !

Un nouvel élément l'interpella : sa propre odeur et sa peau collante.

\- Je ferai mieux de prendre une douche.

Elle se tourna vers Deadpool une dernière fois se demandant si elle devait au moins lui enlever son masque puis haussa des épaules avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En un instant ses vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre. Elle constata que la gifle que lui avait donnée le connard de ce matin avait fait enfler légèrement sa joue. Elle détacha sa longue queue de cheval et une cascade de cheveux noirs tombèrent dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Laïa était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une jolie fille. La taille fille, une poitrine modeste mais bien présente et surtout, un visage mutin capable d'interpeler n'importe quel interlocuteur avec ses yeux d'un noir profond. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'on ne l'ait pas obligé à faire le tapin sur les trottoirs de la ville. Du moins, pas encore.

La jeune femme se glissa sous l'eau avec délectation, elle l'avait amplement mérité. Cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle finit par s'asseoir à même le sol de la baignoire et laissa le jet lui vider l'esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement. Combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait remonté une moitié de corps dans son propre appartement. D'un geste automatique elle étala le savon liquide sur sa peau basanée. Sa main s'arrêta un moment sur son épaule orné d'une toile d'araignée. Elle était prisonnière d'un système bien plus grand qu'elle et elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'en délivrer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa salle de bain, nue. Elle ne prenait jamais de vêtements en avance, une mauvaise habitude.

En passant dans le couloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif au corps sur le canapé, il semblait y avoir des… appendices sortant du torse de l'homme. Avant d'aller voir de plus près, elle fila s'habiller dans sa chambre. Tout y était en désordre. Elle fouilla d'abord dans une pile de vêtements propres et en tira un boxer noir et un soutien-gorge assorti sans bretelles. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir et fouilla ensuite dans les placards à la recherche d'un short en jean taille haute qu'elle trouva facilement. C'était en fait un bordel organisé. Elle essayait de s'en persuader du moins. Avant de quitter sa chambre elle enfila un cardigan léger et coloré pour couvrir ses épaules et retourna dans la pièce principale.

Laïa s'assit sur la table basse et contempla Deadpool dans ses moindres détails. Elle se sentait bizarre de faire ça, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de malsain. Et comment ! Merde ! C'était un demi-cadavre dont la partie inférieure commençait à repousser ! Pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas conscience ? Elle couvrit de nouveau le bas du corps avec le drap et essaya de chasser de son esprit ce qu'elle venait de voir : cette peau abimée à travers la tenue déchirée, cette ébauche de jambes et d'organe sexuel. Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Il fallait se changer les idées. Elle allait s'occuper de sa joue gonflée.

[Lève-toi feignant, combien de temps vas-tu faire semblant ? T'as foiré la mission.]

[Mais, elle a l'air siiii canon, on pourrait rester ici encore un peu. Elle sent bon.]

[Et tu peux rester impassible sous le masque encore longtemps ?]

[Autant qu'il le faudra si je peux voir des niiichons.]

Les voix dans la tête de Deadpool s'adonnaient encore à leur discours interminable. Il sentait la présence de la fille pas loin. Il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire lorsqu'elle avait trébuché sur une marche de l'escalier. C'était tout à son honneur, il fallait le reconnaitre. Avec sa carrure de magnifique athlète, elle avait dû littéralement en chier. Il la sentit revenir vers lui, il supposa qu'elle s'était assise à nouveau sur la table. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de sortir de sa soi-disante torpeur. Il commença à remuer la tête et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se relever quand…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Miss Hulk !

\- Ahhhhhh !

Laïa avait crié en réponse, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Miss Hulk ?! Tu te fous de moi ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- The Mask alors ?

Elle soupira, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce type était un guignol. Pas avec des capacités pareilles.

\- C'est de l'argile. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il n'avait pas l'habitude de finir chez une belle demoiselle. Le plus familier pour lui était sûrement le fond d'une benne, tout en étant démembré. Il gloussa intérieurement.

\- Merci beauté, moi c'est Deadpool. Et je voulais vraiment te dire que tu es, splendiiiiide.

Elle s'empêcha d'enfoncer son visage dans ses mains.

\- Deadpool, un peu sordide comme surnom, non ? Je m'appelle Laïa, c'est moi qui t'ai ramené ici. Tu es chez moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'attaquer à la Neustra Familia ? Tu as un grain ? Et comment ton corps peut-il repousser ? Tu es un mutant ?

\- Woh ! Tout doux ma belle. Tu poses trop de questions. Va d'abord te rincer la figure, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à Miss Hulk… et bizarrement ça m'excite.

Laïa se tut. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Pour retrouver son calme, elle fila dans la salle de bain, retirer son masque d'argile. La boursoufflure semblait avoir diminué, ce qui la soulagea. Un coup de rouge à lèvre, une longue expiration, elle allait devoir s'y prendre autrement pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle retrouva le blessé près de ses placards de cuisine, il se déplaçait avec ses bras et tenait debout sur de minuscules pieds. Une vraie vision d'horreur. Apparemment il avait trouvé l'alcool, il était futé. D'un mouvement leste, elle s'accouda sur le bar et croisa ses jambes nues.

\- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Fais comme chez toi dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Merci, j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant là, si tu n'as pas remarqué, j'ai le gourdin qui repousse et ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Elle sourit malgré elle et s'avança pour l'aider à chercher une bouteille pleine. La porte du placard était collante, sûrement grâce à quelques soirées animées. Elle était persuadée qu'il lui restait une bouteille de whisky à peine entamée. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour aller chercher au fond du meuble, faisant attention à bien se cambrer.

[Waouh, mate moi ce cul !]

\- Tiens.

[Tu crois qu'elle nous laisserait faire un aller-retour ?!]

\- Deadpool !

\- Euh, oui.

Il choppa la bouteille et releva son masque pour boire directement au goulot. Elle le dévisageait la bouche ouverte. En quelques gorgées il avait torpillé les trois quarts de la bouteille.

\- Tu…

\- Mon facteur régénérateur m'empêche d'être saoul, il va me falloir plus que ça.

Le bas de son visage n'était que cicatrices. Est-ce que tout son corps avait le même aspect ? On aurait dit qu'il avait été frit vivant comme un morceau de poulet KFC.

\- Tu vas donc redevenir comme avant ?

\- Si tu parles de mes jambes, pas de soucis. Pour le reste, le cancer aura eu ma peau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître méchante…Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de te couvrir ? Je me sens comme une pédophile avec ton petit machin à l'air.

\- Petit ? Tu me connais mal.

Elle le regarda, dubitative, un sourcil levé.

\- Attends de voir qu'il prenne sa taille adulte et tu ne feras plus la maligne.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois mon genre.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes la première fois.

Il avait le don de la moucher sec. Il repositionna son masque et se hissa sur ses bras pour retourner se caler dans le canapé et regarder la TV d'un œil distrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin ?

\- Je suis un mercenaire, on me paye pour tuer. Leïa.

\- Laïa. Tuer la Neustra Familia ? Ce n'était que des sous-fifres. Ils ont déjà dû être remplacés.

\- C'était une petite erreur de bâtiment. Mais ils n'ont tout de même pas apprécié que j'entre armé alors ils ont ouvert les hostilités. Ce n'était pas écrit sur la porte que le port d'arme était interdit, il y avait seulement une interdiction de fumer !

\- Une erreur ?! Tu es conscient des problèmes que tu viens de t'attirer ?

\- T'inquiète chérie, il y a toujours une solution. Et au pire je laisserai mon Colt faire la discussion.

Ce type était inconscient, il avait attaqué un des plus puissants gangs de la ville par erreur ? C'est elle qui allait s'attirer des ennuis en le fréquentant. Exit sa curiosité envers l'énergumène, plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait.

Tout en lui apportant une nouvelle bouteille, elle prit place à côté de lui. Sa position se devait d'être travaillée. Elle fit en sorte qu'il puisse loucher entre les pans de son cardigan et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Deadpool ?

[Elle veut nous aider, elle est carrément raide dingue de nous !]

[Là, frappe la gorge et on en parle plus.]

Deadpool ignora le conseil de sa voix, il était distrait par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

\- À moins que tu aies une paire de chaussures en 18, je vais avoir du mal à marcher jusque chez moi. Il me faut quelques heures, et un pantalon.

\- Si tu m'as bien vu, je n'ai pas de pantalon d'homme en stock. Une jupe à la rigueur ?

\- Carrément !

Les minutes passèrent et Laïa parvint à se détendre un peu. Certes elle ne se sentait pas complètement rassurée par la santé mentale du mercenaire mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Selon ses dires il partirait de chez elle dès que ses jambes auraient repoussé, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle ouvrit un paquet de chips, se servit et le tendit à Deadpool. Sans lui demander son avis, elle remit son épisode de Gossip Girl.

\- Blair Waldorf est une vraie salope, tu trouves pas ?

Surprise par sa remarque, elle se tourna vers lui. C'était un de ces moments irréalistes où un homme masqué aux jambes d'enfants squatte ton canapé et regarde les mêmes séries que toi.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir bonsoir ! C'est l'heure de publier un petit chapitre 2 qui vient complèter le cadre.

J'espère que le début vous a plu et que vous arriverez à me suivre dans cette suite (hohoho).

Merci aux lecteurs qui sont passés par ici, je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

(et un merci en particulier à JudyOswald qui est ma toute 1ère follow, ce qui me fait évidemment très plaisir et me pousse à ne pas simplement laisser mes words dans un dossier d'ordi :) )

* * *

 **2**

La sonnerie d'un portable retentit, Laïa le chercha avec peine dans les replis de sa couette. Elle devait se lever pour aller travailler et résister à la tentation de ne faire qu'un avec son lit. Un léger vertige lui fit stopper son agitation. Des souvenirs de la soirée avaient refait surface. Elle avait bu. Trop bu.

\- Merde.

Et en plus de cela, elle avait passé une soirée géniale ! Elle le revoyait danser « Gangnam Style » sur sa table avec ses jambes de gamin de dix ans. Elle lui avait même prêté une de ses culottes à motif ananas ! Jamais elle n'avait ri autant : à genoux, pliée en deux sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Puis le trou noir. Ça finirait sûrement par lui revenir, elle espérait du moins.

Laïa jeta un œil à son téléphone. 5h02. Il avait dû sonner au moins deux fois avant qu'elle arrête la fonction réveil. Elle devait vraiment y aller. Elle bloqua sur son fond d'écran. C'était une photo d'elle en plongée, arborant un sourire extatique et enfonçant la tête de Deadpool dans son décolleté, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ? Etait-il encore ici ? Elle se leva en trombe, enfila un jean à la va-vite et s'arrêta devant son miroir. Monstrueuse. Les cheveux en bataille, le rouge à lèvre étalé partout sauf sur la bouche, elle rectifia rapidement le tir et atterrit dans le salon : un cimetière de bouteilles. Puis elle se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être saoul. Elle espérait donc secrètement, ne pas être la principale responsable de ce chantier. Elle trouva son sac à main sur le parquet, à côté d'emballages de plats mexicains. Ils avaient commandé mexicain en plus ?! Son plan de le mettre à la porte rapidement n'avait apparemment pas du tout fonctionné.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la cage d'escalier, comme tous les matins où elle partait travailler. Un coup de clé et c'était parti pour 10h de boulot, voire plus si on lui mettait la pression. C'est elle qui ouvrait la boutique ce matin, elle devait se dépêcher. Sur le chemin elle repensa au mercenaire. Bien sûr qu'il était parti mais elle se sentait un peu déçue. D'abord car elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose de la soirée et aussi parce qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas le revoir. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas raisonnable, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec le meurtrier des gars de la Neustra Familia, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, peut-être pas qu'un.

\- Laïa !

Elle ralentit le pas et se retourna, il s'agissait de l'employé d'une petite échoppe de restauration rapide qu'elle connaissait bien. Il avait une bonne carrure, la mâchoire carré, des yeux bleus saisissants et… de grandes mains sur lesquelles elle craquait complètement.

\- Alec !

\- Tu es en retard aujourd'hui lança-t-il. Prends un café.

\- Merci, tu me sauves la vie répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle attrapa le gobelet brûlant de ses deux mains et le porta à ses lèvres. La première gorgée réchauffa son corps, il faisait encore un peu frais, le soleil se levait à peine.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle était amoureuse d'Alec, non, non. Ils se comprenaient. La petite boutique devait payer un loyer astronomique au gang Em. Qui était « Em » ? L'autre gang hispanique de la ville, des rivaux de la Neustra, et aussi ceux pour qui elle dealait et s'occupait de sales affaires, au sens propre.

\- Désolée Alec, je ne peux pas rester plus. On se fait une bouffe un de ces quatre ?

\- J'y compte bien ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et remonter la rue, ses cheveux noirs balançant aux rythmes de ses pas. Il avait un faible pour elle. Seulement, un avenir au sein de Em n'était imaginable pour personne. Il passa un coup de chiffon sur la machine à café, résigné. Dans deux jours, ils allaient encore venir quémander leur argent.

Laïa arriva essoufflée devant la boutique, « Plus belle Laverie »*, parait-il que c'était un jeu de mots français lui avait affirmé Maria. Elle enfonça sa clé dans la serrure pour lever le store et entra avant qu'il ait fini de remonter complètement. Elle alluma ensuite les lampes et se dirigea dans la réserve. Les sachets de drogue avaient besoin d'être préalablement préparés. Elle enfila des gants et se mit rapidement au travail. Le retard n'était que de 10 minutes mais elle était certaine que cela lui porterait préjudice. Il y avait une bonne pile de vêtements dont elle devait s'occuper, certains costumes ne toléraient aucun pli. Aucun.

Vers 9h Maria arriva, Laïa se sentit soulagée. Elle allait pouvoir ralentir la cadence. Elle avait déjà distribué quelques sachets à des jeunes qui trainaient près des universités. Elle n'aimait pas être seule à la boutique mais l'un des très rares avantages à appartenir à un gang, c'est que tout le monde avait un œil sur tout. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, quelqu'un interviendrait rapidement, surtout avec la marchandise qu'elles stockaient.

\- Salut Laïa, alors cette matinée ?

\- Ça va, mais j'ai pris un peu de retard.

\- Cristobal ne passera pas aujourd'hui, détends-toi.

Maria se rendit directement vers les portes cintres arrière pour aider à emballer les vêtements fraichement repassés dans des housses, plaçant discrètement et minutieusement les sachets des clients là où il fallait. Laïa la rejoignit. On ne pouvait plus les apercevoir depuis la vitrine.

\- Pfiu, tant mieux. Tu l'aurais vu hier quand il a vu que je n'avais pas passé le quota. Il m'en a retourné une bonne.

Elle avait beau sourire et dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa patronne sentit sa peur à travers ses mots. On pouvait s'habituer à la violence mais la peur de la mort était une autre chose. Elle lui fit une accolade comme pour la rassurer. Cela faisait presque 5 ans que leurs vies avaient changé. Elle se sentait quelque peu responsable. Elle aurait pu faire en sorte que Laïa ne s'enfonce pas plus dans les problèmes, seulement, elle n'avait pas agi assez rapidement. Dès que la jeune femme avait découvert la marchandise, cela avait été le point de non-retour. Maria la serra un peu plus contre elle pendant un instant.

\- Quartier libre aujourd'hui. Termine dans la réserve et tu peux sortir un peu plus tôt si tu veux… Au fait, t'as fait la bringue cette nuit ? Des cernes comme les tiennes, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte avoue-t-elle d'un sourire qu'elle ne put retenir.

Laïa colla un gros bisou mouillé sur la joue de Maria. Elle la considérait vraiment comme une mère. Sa patronne avait tellement fait pour elle. Cette pensée lui rappela une certaine soirée, une dizaine d'années en arrière où sa propre mère n'était jamais revenue à la maison. Elle n'avait que 8 ans. Tournant la tête pour se dégager de ce mauvais souvenir, elle partit s'enfermer dans la réserve.

À une vingtaine de kilomètres de là, sur le toit d'un vieil immeuble de Pasadena, Deadpool œuvrait à nouveau. Il venait de basculer l'homme la tête dans le vide, le retenant par le col de son vêtement pour l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol.

\- Où. Est. Ton. Chef ?

\- Ne me tuez pas ! Ne me tuez pas !

\- Les supplications, c'était avant la provoc'. Sérieux mec, c'est mon gagne-pain ! J'ai des factures à payer, d'autres mecs à niquer, à moins que ce soit l'inverse. Bref, crache le morceau !

[Tu es encore en train de dire qu'on va nous la mettre.]

C'est à ce moment que l'homme se mit à rendre ses tripes. Il s'étouffait avec son dégueuli qui lui coulait maintenant le long du cou. Le mercenaire le jeta à terre, ce porc venait de salir son gant.

\- 'Chier ! J'avais dit crache le morceau, pas le milkshake !

Il secoua la main pour enlever l'excédent et envoya son poignard dans le crâne de l'homme.

[Bravo, il ne reste plus personne à cuisiner. On attend que les renforts arrivent pour une surprise party ?]

\- Ça ressemblerait à une mauvaise scène de mon jeu vidéo.

Deadpool venait de perdre la seule piste qu'il avait pour le moment, sa petite tendance à la violence facile ne l'aidait généralement pas.

[Check le scénario, de toute façon fallait juste qu'on tape dans la fourmilière.]

Il enjamba le rebord du muret pour s'y asseoir et fouilla dans une des poches de sa ceinture. Il en sortit une carte dorée avec un nom dessus. Passant son pouce sur les lettres, il fit tournoyer la carte entre ses doigts.

\- T'inquiètes bébé, cette fois je m'occupe de toi.

Il se jeta du haut de l'immeuble pour atterrir sur le toit d'un train, abandonnant ainsi une dizaine de cadavres derrière lui.

\- Le 13h41, pile à l'heure… Avec service VIP ! cria-t-il enfonçant la vitre d'une cabine avec ses jambes.

* * *

* « Plus belle la vie » si ça vous a échappé ;)

Voilàààààà chapitre déjà terminé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire touuut ce qui vous passe par la tête et encore plus si vous vous êtes perdus dans la narration, ça m'aidera beaucoup à me corriger car je n'ai pas d'avis extérieurs. ^^

Je vous laisse avec quelques interrogations sur le passé de Laïa, la mission de Deadpool et dans quelles circonstances vont-ils se retrouver.

A très vite !

TishaX


	4. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne pensais pas faire une longue histoire mais au final, mes 10 lignes de scénario m'emmèneront sur plusieurs chapitres. Je recommence vraiment à prendre du plaisir à écrire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Je ne garantie pas une publication à des jours réguliers mais j'essayerai comme maintenant d'en fournir à des intervalles corrects :)

Aujourd'hui petite retrouvaille et ensuite il sera grand temps de rentrer dans l'action. Soyez encore un peu patients ^^

Merci aux lecteurs et à bientôt !

(Attention aux lecteurs sensibles, cela n'a pas changé.)

* * *

 **3**

Laïa commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans cette réserve, entre les cartons de produits de blanchisserie, les paquets de drogue, les sachets qui s'alignaient sur sa petite table. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce, juste une ampoule simple qui sortait du plafond gris. Tout était triste et terne, comme sa vie actuelle. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle aimait arborer des vêtements colorés.

Elle porta sa main gantée au niveau de son visage et fronça le nez. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette odeur. Lâchant un soupir, elle arracha ses gants en latex et les lança sur un coin de la table. Elle avait terminé sa tâche pour aujourd'hui. La jeune femme s'effondra sur sa chaise et jeta la tête en arrière. Le plafond était vraiment dégueulasse, des toiles et de la poussière partout. Une araignée grosse comme une balle de golf était en train de tracer son chemin. En se redressant légèrement, elle regarda furtivement son décolleté. Elle le savait, elle jouait beaucoup de son physique mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur atout. Prendre soin de son corps était bien l'une des valeurs que lui avait transmise sa mère. En toute circonstance, toujours soigner les apparences. Les deux femmes n'avaient cependant pas évolué dans le même sens. Alors que sa mère s'était toujours démenée pour incarner le comble du chic, Laïa aimait l'originalité, les couleurs, être sexy ce qui était sûrement une question d'âge et de maturité.

Faisant glisser la marchandise dans un carton, elle sortit de la pièce. La lumière du jour lui fit presque mal aux pupilles. Elle plissa les yeux et retourna auprès de Maria. Celle-ci téléphonait, une conversation animée en espagnol dont elle ne comprenait quasiment pas un mot à cause du débit de parole. Sa patronne paraissait furieuse, ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger.

14h. Laïa s'apprêtait à partir quand le carillon de la porte retentit, laissant entrer un homme grand et plutôt séduisant. Il s'approcha du comptoir et posa un sac en papier dessus.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour demoiselle, j'ai un vêtement à vous confier. Il m'a bien servi mais je ne pense pas réussir à faire partir seul les tâches dessus.

\- Voyons ce qu'on peut faire répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle tira le sac vers elle et c'est en l'ouvrant qu'elle reconnut le tissu d'une jupe. Une jupe longue qu'elle avait personnellement. Même taille, même motifs… Elle fronça les sourcils. Un homme avec une jupe ?

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, c'est que j'ai aussi cette jupe à la maison alors j'ai été un peu surprise.

\- Chez vous ? Cela m'étonnerait.

Ce type commençait à l'agacer. Elle allait lui répondre bien comme il faut quand il commença à soulever son t-shirt pour passer un pouce à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Inconsciemment Laïa recula d'un pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un pervers dans la boutique. En baissant le regard, elle s'aperçut qu'il tirait un pan de son sous-vêtement qui s'avérait être une culotte avec des ananas.

\- Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je garde ça avec moi ajouta-t-il à son geste.

Laïa resta ahurie quelques secondes. Etait-ce un dingue qui avait récupéré ses vêtements ou…

\- Deadpool ? demanda-t-elle en utilisant le simple mouvement de ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil. Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait cette apparence ? Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux la veille, son corps était entièrement marqué ! Elle eut un instant, l'impression de perdre la tête. Avait-il le pouvoir de changer d'apparence ? Elle tira le reste de sa jupe hors du sac puis se rappela avoir charrié le mercenaire comme quoi elle n'avait aucun habit pour lui sauf une jupe, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'exécuterait. Il était vraiment parti de chez elle avec une jupe ! Elle bloqua à nouveau au vu des tâches sur le vêtement. Là-dessus, il ne s'était vraiment pas moqué d'elle. Des taches blanches sur fond noir, cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle le fixa, mécontente, tirant sur la jupe pour mettre en avant les salissures.

\- Vraiment ?! T'en avais rien à foutre de ce que je penserais quand tu me la rendrais ?!

Deadpool haussa les épaules en levant les mains, comme s'il n'y était pour rien.

\- En parlant de foutre, justement…

Laïa l'ignora et rangea à nouveau le vêtement dans le sac pour se retourner et le jeter à l'arrière. A peine eut-elle le dos tourné qu'il disparut. Sa colère ne fit qu'un tour. En attrapant son sac, elle fit signe à Maria qui était toujours pleinement plongée dans sa discussion et partit en trombe de la blanchisserie.

Dehors, elle étudia méthodiquement son environnement pour retrouver Deadpool. Des badauds, encore des badauds, femmes, hommes, enfants. Il avait peut-être changé d'apparence encore une fois, c'était peine perdu. Faisant tout pour retrouver son calme, elle passa inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et serra son sac contre son épaule. Un petit détour avant de rentrer et elle était tranquille. Mais franchement, à quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi réapparaitre de cette façon si c'était pour repartir tout aussi vite.

Dans le dédalle des immeubles, elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle étroite sentant fortement la pisse de chien…peut-être pas que de chien en fait. Elle détestait son boulot putain. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en métal à moitié amochée par la rouille. Le 3, c'était bien là. Un coup long, deux coups rapides puis elle glissa entre son index et son majeur, un sachet qu'elle venait de tirer de son sac à travers la fente de la porte. Des pas lourds se dirigeaient vers elle, elle sentit un rouleau toucher son pouce, elle le saisit et lâcha la marchandise. D'un coup d'œil elle vérifia l'épaisseur de billets, il devait y avoir le compte. La tentation de faire du shopping était forte mais elle décida de rester raisonnable, au moins pour les prochains jours. Elle arracha deux trois billets du rouleau et les enfonça dans sa poche arrière.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna précipitamment. Rien. Elle leva la tête vers l'escalier de secours : pas l'ombre d'une personne non plus. Cela aurait pu être un chat… Laïa se hâta de retrouver la rue principale. Elle craignait toujours les moments où il y avait une transaction d'argent. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était le regard qu'il portait sur elle.

Il la suivait à travers la lunette de son sniper depuis un appartement. Il hésitait. Un soupir lui échappa, ce n'était pas bon. L'hésitation était l'ennemi numéro 1 dans son travail. Il rangea alors son arme dans un sac et le fit glisser sous le canapé d'un coup de pied.

On pouvait entendre le bruit de ses talons sur le bitume, Laïa était vraiment contente voire soulagée de terminer sa journée plus tôt que prévu. Le soleil tapait toujours autant, ce qui était normal pour un mois de juillet. Elle se sentait moite. Une bonne aprèm à Long Beach lui tendait les bras quand elle se ravisa. Faisant un élégant demi-tour sur elle-même, elle accéléra vers l'échoppe d'Alec. Quoiqu'il en pense, elle allait le trainer avec lui !

La jeune femme l'aperçut de loin, il débarrassait une table. Elle s'apprêtait à le prendre par surprise quand il se retourna au moment où elle allait lui sauter dessus. Alec la rattrapa par les épaules afin de lui éviter de se cogner sur lui.

\- Wow, Laïa, je ne pensais pas te voir trainer par ici à cette heure ! fit-il surpris.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite pour regarder la main posée sur elle. Son contact était agréable. Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers son visage pour que son attitude ne devienne pas suspecte. Elle n'attendit pas sa réaction, elle était plutôt du genre spontané.

\- Dis-moi que tu as bientôt fini ton service ! lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Eh bien…

Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne sur la petite terrasse. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour que quelqu'un daigne s'asseoir en plein cagnard sans parasol.

\- Alec, bouge-toi ! On ne nous paye pas à rien faire ! cria sa collègue.

\- Tu plaisantes Imen ? il n'y a pas un seul client !

\- Bien sûr que je plaisante. J'ai simplement vu que tu avais de la visite répondit-elle d'un ton taquin. Assieds-toi Laïa, tu prendras bien quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, chérie.

Imen grimaça, ce n'était pas le genre de surnom qu'elle aimait entendre. Laïa la connaissait par cœur, c'était une très bonne amie, une camarade de beuverie. Elles faisaient cependant cavalières à part depuis quelques semaines à cause d'une expérience qui était allée trop loin. Attiser en se faisant passer pour des lesbiennes, c'est bon, elle avait donné. Laïa essaya d'oublier ce qu'était la sensation des lèvres d'Imen contre les siennes. Ses seins aussi. Bordel, quel genre de salope était-elle ? Toujours à la recherche de contact, de proximité, au fond d'elle, elle se sentait tellement seule. Heureusement ils étaient là, Maria, Alec, Imen. Ils représentaient les points d'ancrage de sa vie actuelle.

\- Alors Alec, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Je vais m'arranger Laïa, sirote un truc et…

Cet homme manquait terriblement d'assurance, tout le contraire de ce que son physique pouvait laisser paraître. Cela avait un côté mignon mais d'un autre côté, il était si peu entreprenant. Elle posa un billet dans la poche ventral du tablier du garçon et alla se prendre une canette dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Imen, j'embarque Alec pour Long Beach, ça ne dérange pas ?

\- Fais, Fais, il me prendra 1h un autre jour.

\- Parfait. C'est arrangé Alec. Tombe le tablier, on y va.

Il les regardait incrédule. Tout se décidait pour lui. Il savait que les deux filles avaient un sacré tempérament mais de là à ne pas lui demander son avis.

\- Et si je n'ai plus envie de venir ?

Laïa posa sa canette de soda sur une table et mit les mains sur ses hanches. Il semblait déterminé. Est-ce qu'une étincelle de rébellion pointait le bout de son nez ? Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller à lui. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur son torse puis elle plongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- S'il te plaiiiit…. Le supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Imen réprima un rire. Elle le savait depuis longtemps que Laïa craquait pour son collègue. Dommage pour elle, soit il ne s'en était pas aperçu, soit il n'en montrait rien.

\- Bon, d'accord abandonna-t-il.

Il lui sourit. Elle avait encore eu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Il faut que je passe chez moi, on se retrouve au métro ! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'écarter.

Laïa quitta l'échoppe en saluant ses amis. Rien ne l'empêcherait de passer une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Sur le chemin du retour elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son sac et l'en tira. Appel inconnu. Elle décrocha mais n'entendit que la tonalité de fin de communication. On lui faisait une blague ? L'appel fut suivi d'un message. C'était une photo d'elle prise de face, en train de regarder son téléphone. Elle venait d'être prise à l'instant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un masque.

\- Spider kiss ?

Deadpool était suspendu à l'envers depuis un échafaudage. Laïa laissa échapper un cri, elle se retint vivement de lui coller une gifle musclée.

\- Encore toi ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Deadpool ?

\- Ta poitrine monte et descend, tu es énervée ?

[Toucha toucha toucha touch meeeee, I wanna be dirtyyyyy*]

De là où il était, il avait une vue plongeante très intéressante. Manifestement, il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle saisit son sac pour lui assener un coup mais il s'aida de sa main pour se dégager de l'échafaudage et sauta lestement à côté de la jeune femme. Il l'entoura de son bras droit pour la rapprocher vers lui.

\- Ton petit « Chimi » ne t'a pas manqué ? lui demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

\- Chimi ?

\- Tu as oublié ? C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais hier soir !

Il agrippa ses deux épaules et la secoua.

\- Arrête ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Laïa lui écrasa le pied de toutes forces, il s'agenouilla à terre à cause de la douleur.

\- Oh bébé…si tu voulais la jouer SM et me mettre à tes pieds, il suffisait de demander. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre !

\- Bon sang, Deadp…

Se relevant comme si de rien n'était, il la coupa dans son élan afin de passer derrière elle et l'entourer de ses bras à nouveau. Il la surplombait d'au moins 25 cm, elle aurait pu faire office de repose-bras pour lui. Elle eut un sentiment de frustration. Elle voulait se dégager mais sa prise était trop forte.

\- Je croyais qu'entre nous c'était sérieux !

Deadpool sortit son téléphone d'une de ses poches, il le déverrouilla afin qu'elle puisse détailler le fond d'écran. Encore une selfie, pas très glamour non plus celle-là. Elle le tenait comme lui maintenant, sauf qu'elle lui enfonçait profondément un énorme chimichanga dans la bouche, ce qui l'avait obligé à pencher la tête en arrière. Outre le visage surpris du mercenaire, elle arborait encore ce sourire de nana complètement déchirée.

\- Ecoute Deadpool, si tu aimes mettre des gros engins dans ta bouche, je crois que tu t'es trompé de personne.

\- Je pensais simplement à du donnant donnant chérie, maintenant c'est ton tou…

Elle lui pressa son téléphone sur le torse pour lui rendre et reprit son chemin. C'était aussi bien qu'elle se souvienne à peine de cette soirée. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle s'occupe d'un demeuré pareil ? Le pire abruti qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ! Elle soupira d'agacement, il s'adressait encore à elle.

\- Leïaaaaa ! Et mon message ce matin, tu l'as vu ?!

\- Laïa ! le corrigea-t-elle.

À bien y réfléchir, non ce matin elle n'avait reçu aucun message. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

\- Quel message ?

Elle le vit sourire à travers son masque, il sautilla jusqu'à elle et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Celui qui disait que je me touchais en pensant toi.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, elle serra le poing gauche et lui assena une bonne frappe droite dans le nez. Sur le coup il recula en se tenant le visage.

\- Bordel, sale garce !

\- Non je n'ai pas reçu ton putain de message et heureusement sinon tu serais mort !

\- Je ne peux pas mourir chérie. Et puis…

Il allait lui faire la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas bronché quand il avait glissé sa main dans…

\- Mais à qui je l'ai envoyé alors ?

Il se mit en position réflexion et vérifia son téléphone.

\- Oh, Spidey…

* * *

* Chanson Touch-A, Touch-a, Touch me du film musical The rocky horror picture show


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoiiiir à tous, je reviens avec un gros chapitre. Il est plus long que les autres mais il fallait vraiment que j'aille jusqu'au bout de ma pensée. Je corrigerai peut-être la bonne répartition mais ça sera pour une autre fois !

Merci à tous les lecteurs, nous dépassons maintenant les 100 vues. Bienvenue aux nouveaux follow et fav ! ça me fait très plaisir !

Les règles ne changent pas, les voix de Deadpool sont toujours entre [], il y a toujours autant de mots grossiers, d'insinuations... donc attention les petits yeux et bonne lecture !

A bientôt !

TishaX

* * *

4

Un accident, rien de plus. Deadpool se prit en photo, la langue poussant contre la joue, la main entourant un chibre imaginaire et agrémenta l'image d'un petit « Désolé ! ». Oui, il fallait bien qu'il s'excuse pour son erreur, mais bizarrement beaucoup de ses sms atterrissaient dans la boite de réception de l'araignée. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Laïa au loin, une vraie anguille cette fille. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards que les passants lui adressaient, il était conscient de l'attraction qu'il suscitait dans sa tenue en lycra. Il s'apprêtait à courir la rejoindre quand son affreuse sonnerie de sms se fit entendre : « Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, everybooody ! »*. Il hésita un instant à ouvrir le message sauf qu'il était un inconditionnel des réseaux sociaux et autres moyens de communication, il ne pouvait absolument pas s'en passer. Ce qu'il eut pour tout message fut une photo d'un éminent doigt d'honneur provenant de Spider-Man. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Toi, tu sais comment me parler bébé.

Tout en reprenant sa marche, il réfléchit au genre de punition que pourrait lui donner le héros : une spider-claque ? Une spider-fessée ? Un spider-fist voire une Dead-spank ? Une Dead-spank, cela sonnait extrêmement bien.

Rapidement, il arriva au bas de l'immeuble de Laïa, elle était déjà rentrée. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : s'exciter sur sa sonnette ou monter la voir directement à la fenêtre comme un prince charmant follement romantique. Deadpool était romantique.

Laïa soupira lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement. Elle avait croisé son voisin de palier qui lui avait jeté un regard noir car soi-disant ses cris l'avaient empêché de dormir la moitié de la nuit. Elle balança son sac sur son lit en chantier. Quels cris d'abord ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce con !

Ouvrant le bouton de son jean, elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et chercha quelque chose à mettre dans son placard. Elle prit son temps pour imaginer ce qui pourrait plaire à Alec, à comment elle pourrait l'obliger à être un peu plus audacieux. Cependant, ses idées étaient sans cesse entrecoupées de souvenirs fugaces avec Deadpool, ce vrai parasite. Elle tira une robe du porte cintre et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'occupe des lampes de la pièce un de ces jours. La luminosité était plus que médiocre. Elle tira ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon haut très flou, quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient dans sa nuque. Comment un homme pouvait-il comprendre que ce genre de subtilités étaient savamment calculées ? Ensuite elle s'appliqua une bonne couche de mascara sur les cils et termina sur un corail léger sur les lèvres. Elle se devait d'être aussi naturelle que possible, les femmes tape-à-l'œil ne semblaient pas être le genre d'Alec, pourtant c'est bien ce qu'elle était. Un voile de parfum. Une dernière œillade dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et elle traversa le couloir pour rejoindre le salon, à la recherche d'un sac de plage où pouvait bien trainer son maillot de bain. Un bruit l'interpella, comme le son de quelqu'un qui frappe à la fenêtre, sauf qu'elle était au troisième étage.

\- Foutu escalier de secours !

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour y croiser de nouveau Deadpool, assis sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour qu'il la colle à ce point ? Il lui faisait un coucou enjoué qu'il transforma vite en sifflement admirateur. Laïa n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe, elle se cacha avec le tissu et se mit dans le couloir, à l'abris de son regard pour s'habiller. Son court bustier en similicuir noir se détachait par l'arrière grâce à une fermeture éclair. Forcément, il n'y avait aucun autre meilleur moment pour que cette fichue fermeture se coince.

Du côté de Deadpool, l'homme commençait à se sentir impatient.

[Frappe encore, elle t'ignore.]

[Casser la fenêtre serait tellement plus rapide...]

[Elle ne sera pas contente si on détruit tout.]

[A-t-on déjà vu une femme en colère de nous voir débarquer à l'improviste dans sa chambre ?]

L'argument faillit convaincre le mercenaire mais il se ravisa pour plutôt frapper en continu à la fenêtre et crier son nom.

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ?! Elle aurait bien voulu couper les ponts avec lui mais elle n'arrivait pas. En fait, il ne la lâchait pas ! Elle tira de toutes ses forces une dernière fois mais la fermeture ne bougea pas d'un cran. Elle lâcha un râle de désespoir et s'accroupit au sol. Ce fou se mettait à frapper sans s'arrêter. Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains, un grand besoin de calme se faisait ressentir. Abandonnant encore une fois, elle alla ouvrir à Deadpool qui enjamba la fenêtre comme on monte une marche. Il la détailla avec soin, elle s'était assise sur le lit, jambes et bras croisés. Elle ne s'était même pas changé pendant cet instant.

\- Que fais-tu -encore- ici, Deadpool ?

Allait-il enfin lui dire la raison de sa présence ? D'accord elle l'avait aidé, mais il l'avait remercié et ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Papa est allé faire la fête à quelques-uns de tes prétendants et maintenant il aimerait bien se la jouer Projet X.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes… Mais peu importe, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne compte pas recommencer et sûrement pas avec toi.

\- Oh, tu me touches en plein cœur, Laïa fit-il en posant les deux mains sur son organe, faussement bouleversé.

[Ouuuch, c'est assez douloureux.]

[Tu la dégoûtes. Tu lui as montré ta face et maintenant elle peut plus te voir en peinture.]

[Ce n'est pas une gentille fille. Elle t'a ramassé seulement parce que tu lui faisais pitié.]

La remarque de Laïa avait vraiment attristé l'homme, elle regretta presque ses mots. Elle soupira en se relevant et se retourna, lui présentant son dos et ses fesses à moitié nues à cause de sa culotte dangereusement échancrée.

[Wow, joyeux anniversaire Pooly !]

\- Hmmm, presque aussi excitant qu'un épisode de Sex in the city en plein après-midi avec une boîte de kleenex. Et une licorne.

\- Aide-moi s'il te plaît, je suis coincée.

Deadpool n'arrivait déjà plus à penser.

[C'est comme une cheminée, quand elle est coincée, il faut la ramoner mec !]

Il fixait sa nuque dont émanait une chaude et légère fragrance de vanille. Il ne put se retenir. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et se colla à elle.

[Tu ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas -ça- que tu étais venu faire.]

Se laissant distraire par son combat intérieur, il sentit à peine quand elle se dégagea de ses mains. Elle le toisait de haut en bas. Au fond, elle ne le détestait pas mais son comportement tout à fait imprévisible, ses changements d'humeur étaient désarmants, même effrayants.

\- Je te parle de la fermeture éclair Deadpool, c'est elle qui est coincée.

Avait-il parlé tout haut ?

\- Le record du monde de déshabillage est de 7,31 secondes, je devrais au moins pouvoir faire 7 fois moins. Service Deadpool pour femmes en détresse, à votre secours Mdame !

Elle se retourna à nouveau devant lui, ce qui lui permit à nouveau de se rincer l'œil. Il attrapa le petit bout de métal et le tira vers le bas, sans résultat. Encore une fois, il força de plus belle mais rien ne venait.

\- Saleté de fermeture à la con !

Laïa réprima un rire. Le mercenaire utilisa alors ses dents pour retirer son premier gant et expédia l'autre au sol tout aussi vite. Merde quoi, c'était un homme muté, à la force surdéveloppée, ambidextre et il ne pouvait même pas faire descendre ce petit machin ridicule ? La jeune femme se délectait de son désarroi, plus il s'agitait et moins elle allait pouvoir se retenir. 1 fois, 2 fois, ce ne fut que lorsque Laïa ria à bouche grande ouverte, qu'il la plaqua violemment ventre au mur. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise, plus que de douleur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pendant qu'il la maintenait fermement avec son bras droit. Il se pencha pour dégainer son poignard logé dans un étui sur sa jambe gauche. Laïa ne riait plus du tout.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas.

\- Non, attends Deadpool ! Je…

Elle sentit l'acier froid glisser sur son dos. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe et arrêta de respirer.

Puis elle se sentit soudain, étrangement soulagée. Mais oui ! Cet idiot venait de couper son bustier !

\- Et voilà, ma belle, libérée de ton cuir SM ! … Libérée, délivréeeeeeeeeeeeeee, je ne te sodomi…

Prise d'une colère incommensurable, elle se jeta sur lui, les expédiant tous les deux sur son lit. Laïa n'en pouvait plus de lui, elle le chevaucha et passa ses doigts dans l'encolure de sa tenue afin de tirer son visage à elle.

\- Ecoute bille de clown, tu vas arrêter tout de suite de saccager tous mes vêtements ! Autrement, je vais te faire ta fête. Je me ferai un plaisir de faire une bonne partie de foot avec ta tête et les mecs du club pendant que le reste de ton corps servira de réservoir à foutre...

[Blablabla… Je ne supporte pas les tirades de plus de deux lignes. Comment un petit bout de femme comme elle peut être aussi vulgaire.]

[J'a-dore.]

[J'adooooooooore.]**

\- … tellement que ta propre mère ne te reconnaitrait pas ! …

Il n'eut qu'à avancer la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ou plutôt son masque sur ses lèvres. Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il aurait dû le tenter plus tôt. Ses lèvres tendres et chaudes étaient tout sauf désagréables. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait tombé le masque pour mieux en profiter mais elle le fixait toujours sans bouger, comme s'il lui manquer quelque chose. Il eut le réflexe de lui attraper son sein droit nu. Elle eut le réflexe de le gifler. Cela eût au moins pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur. Et il l'avait mérité.

Elle s'extirpa du lit, toujours énervée. Il l'entendit crier de rage dans le couloir. Lui, restait allongé sur le lit, rêveur.

[Booobiessss.]

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait enfilé une longue robe en coton très fin, rayé blanc et bleu marine, fendue devant jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Il s'accouda sur le lit pour mieux observer les fines bretelles sur ses épaules. Putain, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et en plus cette robe ne cachait vraiment rien ! Parfaitement ajustée, le col rond laissait paraître la naissance de sa poitrine et sur le côté, la fente descendait tellement bas qu'il voyait le profil entier de ses seins si ce n'est plus. Il l'admira retoucher son rouge à lèvre.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

\- Très drôle M. le ninja.

\- Tu sauras que les ninjas sont bien moins…

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ils ne s'écoutaient pas. Laïa sortit une sucette de son sac de plage et l'enfonça dans sa bouche après en avoir jeté l'emballage au sol.

\- Tu en veux une ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Deadpool ne put que hocher la tête, son esprit lui passait en boucle le moment où le bonbon s'était posé sur sa langue humide. D'une démarche lente, féline, elle s'approcha du lit et posa son sac à terre. De ses deux mains elle souleva le bas du masque du mercenaire. Ce qui suivit lui parut être un de ces moments érotiques qui se déroule au ralenti. Elle avala sa salive puis sa main dont les ongles étaient soigneusement vernis tirèrent le bâton le long de sa langue. Il ne pouvait pas en détourner les yeux, sa propre bouche s'était ouverte par réflexe.

Tout le reste se passa très vite : elle lui fourra le bonbon trop loin dans la gorge. Il s'était pris une folle quinte de toux et elle l'avait quitté.

\- Que je ne te retrouve pas encore dans mon lit quand je reviendrai ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, pas sans mon accord !

Il ne l'avait presque pas entendue, « chez toi ici » ?, elle était plutôt sympa de lui offrir l'hospitalité. Marre de coucher sur des scènes de crime ! Pas cher oui, accueillant non ! Pas comme le dos nu de sa robe… Saloperie de robe démoniaque !

La jeune femme quitta l'immeuble bouleversée, la tête encore et toujours plus remplie d'interrogations. Elle ne savait vraiment pas par quel bout le prendre. Elle était contente d'avoir eu la vivacité d'esprit de mettre des spartiates plates au cas où elle devrait courir pour éviter sa compagnie. Essayant de caser le fou dans un coin de son esprit, elle rejoint Alec, le beau brun aux yeux bleus, à l'arrêt de métro. Elle était persuadée que cela aurait pu être son surnom. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, elle détourna un instant le visage pour retrouver consistance.

\- Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

\- Un peu, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas ta journée dit-il en souriant à son tour.

Laïa sentit son corps et son cœur s'apaiser. Elle allait mieux quand elle était près de lui. Elle pouvait arrêter d'être sur la défensive. Il ne l'attaquait pas, il ne la jugeait pas. Il était doux avec elle et elle aimait ça.

Le quai était bondé, elle lui prit la main pour ne pas le perdre. Elle adorait qu'il plaque ses cheveux en arrière, ça l'aurait presque fait passer pour un mauvais type s'il n'avait pas ce regard bienveillant. Le métro arriva dans un bruit strident, elle le tira à l'intérieur. Tous deux s'accrochèrent sur une barre fixe centrale. Le wagon sentait la sueur pour ne pas changer. Heureusement la présence de l'homme masquait la plupart des inconvénients du métro de banlieue en été caniculaire.

Alec l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle était belle dans sa robe. Il aurait dû lui dire en la voyant arriver.

\- J'ai réussi à te sortir du boulot plus tôt, je compte sur toi pour me remercier lui lança-t-elle en le frappant gentiment avec le coude.

Il passa la main à l'endroit où elle venait de le toucher par réflexe. Imen l'avait charrié à n'en plus finir alors qu'il se préparait à partir du café. Non il n'était pas aveugle, il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre avec Laïa. Plutôt solitaire et secrète, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle ne sortait pas avec eux. Elle aurait pu se comporter de la même manière avec d'autres hommes, qui sait ?

\- Glace Oréo, cela va sans dire.

\- Vraiment ?!

Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants de gourmandise. Il connaissait parfaitement ses goûts pour la nourriture, elle adorait littéralement le sucre.

Une seconde vague de gens entra dans le wagon déjà plein. Les badauds forcèrent pour se faufiler dans le métro par peur d'attendre trop longtemps le prochain. Elle se sentait comme une poule maigrichonne dans un élevage industriel. Tout le monde se pressa encore plus. Laïa se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit quelqu'un pousser contre ses fesses. Elle jeta un air penaud à Alec. Ils en avaient encore pour 20 minutes.

Putain.

Putain de bordel de merde !

Ce gros porc allait-il arrêter de respirer dans son dos comme s'il venait de courir un marathon ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention de la sensation de son souffle chaud et humide contre sa peau nue. Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut. Tentant de s'échapper, elle se colla contre Alec et se glissa contre lui pour passer de profil et toiser l'inconnu. Alec fit une moue interrogatrice tandis qu'elle continuait sa manœuvre. Pour toute réponse, elle essaya d'indiquer avec les yeux l'origine de sa gêne. Ce ne fut pas difficile à comprendre quand il aperçut l'homme : enrobé comme il faut, transpirant abondamment dans son t-shirt extra large rouge. On pouvait même voir sa bedaine pointer sous le bas de son vêtement. Il louchait de bon cœur sur la chute de rein de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, Alec passa sa main dans le dos de Laïa et la tira contre elle pour augmenter la distance avec ce voisin pervers. Pas de réelle raison de chercher l'altercation mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il le dévisagea durement jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le visage.

L'arrêt Long Beach fut une véritable libération. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pensé se rafraîchir à la plage. L'étendue de sable brûlante sous ses pieds en contraste avec l'air frais et iodée de la mer, Laïa prit une grande inspiration bras ouverts, cette brise la faisait presque revivre. Elle sourit malicieusement quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait enfiler son maillot de bain. Réellement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le chercher. Osant une discrète œillade, elle ne fut pas surprise de son air innocent et ingénu. Aujourd'hui, elle serait le succube.

\- On s'installe ? Il y a de la place vers le groupe là-bas proposa-t-il en pointant du doigt.

\- Ouep.

Ils slalomèrent entre les personnes pour atteindre la terre promise. Elle se l'était dit, rien ni personne ne gâcherait sa journée, y compris ce foutu Deadpool. Elle s'étira après avoir posé son sac de plage au sol. Sa serviette allait lui servir dans son plan machiavélique de séduction.

\- Alec, tu voudrais bien me la tenir pendant que je me change ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la serviette.

\- Tu…Je… Hum, oui.

Inconsciemment elle imagina le rire strident d'Imen. Y'en avait-il encore beaucoup des hommes comme lui sur terre ? Une espèce rare et unique ! Elle tira son maillot de son sac et se posta devant lui.

\- Ne te rince pas l'œil hin.

\- Tu me connais.

Alec entoura ses épaules délicatement avec la serviette, elle lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe qui se retrouva rapidement à ses pieds. La frustration était juste énorme. Pour lui ? Non. Pour elle ! Il ne la regardait pas. Il avait tourné la tête vers la mer pour lui laisser son intimité.

[Qui c'est ce cornichon-là ?]

\- Gayyyyyy.

Deadpool recula ses jumelles pour poser la tête sur son poing, il l'avait suivi mais il s'ennuyait.

\- Tssss

[Jaloux.]

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! … J'aurais juste dû la séquestrer ajouta-t-il en marmonnant. Un ou deux jours, pour faire connaissance. Le syndrome de Stockholm, tu connais ?

[Un ou deux ans tu veux dire.]

[Blind Al.]

\- La ferme.

Cédant à la tentation, il appuya sur son inducteur holographique placé sur sa ceinture et changea d'apparence. Il allait fourrer son nez là-dedans. Les différents balcons lui servirent de marche pour descendre du bâtiment. Il aimait se percher haut.

Laïa se trouvait maintenant dans l'eau, manifestement vexée que Alec ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention. Enfin si, mais pas le genre d'attention qu'elle espérait. Elle se jeta soudainement sur lui dans l'espoir de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau pour évacuer la frustration. Peine perdue, ce grand dadais avait encore pied là où elle ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps. Elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille, il la balança au loin. L'air lui manquait, elle se hâta de remonter à la surface. Elle détestait cette sensation. L'impression de suffoquer, arpenter un chemin qui pourrait conduire à la mort. Le soleil l'aveugla de nouveau, les idées noires disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Laïa, tu sais comment ça va se terminer dit-il comme pour l'avertir.

\- Eh bien, dis-moi ? … Comment ça va se terminer Alec ? fit-elle pour le provoquer.

Il nageait vers elle. Humm, elle sentait qu'elle allait aimer ça. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait le laisser faire, il en allait de sa fierté ! La saisissant par le bras pour lui faire faire une deuxième petite plongée, il ne réagit pas assez vite quand elle se retourna prestement tout contre lui et se jeta en arrière pour l'entraîner dans l'eau. Il secoua la tête en remontant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

\- Je vois… on m'a caché certaines petites choses j'ai l'impression.

\- Mauvais joueur répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Elle jouait sur la corde sensible. Il avait généralement un caractère indulgent mais la seule chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était bien de perdre. En effet, il était mauvais joueur et ne pouvait pas le cacher.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il la balança sur son épaule sans ménagement. Quoi qu'elle en dise il allait la foutre à l'eau. Sauf qu'elle bougeait beaucoup trop avec sa peau rendue glissante à cause du mélange crème solaire-eau. Il sentit qu'elle posait ses mains dans son dos. Avant qu'il la lance de toutes ses forces, elle passa une jambe par-dessus sa tête pour la prendre en étau. Quand elle se redressa, son poids le fit irrémédiablement plonger.

[Wow ! C'est pas une position du Kama Sutra celle-là ? ]

\- J'ai eu beau le parcourir en long, en large, en longueur surtout. En général, quand on te fait les ciseaux vietnamiens, c'est pas pour rigoler si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Deadpool shoota dans le château de sable d'un gamin qui trainait par là et s'assit sur la chaise pliante proche de lui.

\- Hé ! Je vais le dire à mon frère !

\- Ouin, ouin, ouin, va faire tes pâtés ailleurs. Papa est occupé, il se fait cocu.

L'enfant lui fit les gros yeux et partit. Deadpool avait choisi une apparence d'homme costaud, les cheveux et la barbe noire, avec des tatouages imposants sur les bras lui remontant jusqu'en haut du cou. Musclé sec, viril, poilu, short de bain foncé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui cherche des crosses, c'était à lui de le faire. Il regarda le petit gamin s'éloigner en courant. Qu'il le ramène son frère, il lui ferait bouffer le sable comme une autruche et lui calerait la pelle dans la raie.

\- Mon dieu, Laïa, tu es une sorte d'anguille ou quelque chose du genre ?! s'écria Alec en remontant à nouveau à la surface.

\- Super pouvoir de vilaine dealeuse, que veux-tu.

\- Arrête tes conneries cracha-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Il était aussi surpris que énervé. Profitant qu'elle soit juste à côté d'elle, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur son épaule pour qu'elle coule. Il avait eu sa revanche. En termes de puissance elle ne faisait pas le poids. Laïa s'était un peu laissée faire sur ce coup-là mais il le fallait bien pour mettre un terme au jeu. Alec avait déjà tenu tête à un inconnu dans un bar dans un concours de shots. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas perdre ! L'état dans lequel il avait fini, elle ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler. Jamais elle n'avait pris une aussi longue douche de sa vie. Alors comment cela se passerait dans le cas présent ? On se fatigue jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir nager et on se noie ?

Alec revint à un endroit où il avait pied. Arrivant dans son dos, Laïa s'en servit comme perchoir et entoura ses jambes autour de lui. Elle regarda si leurs affaires se trouvaient toujours là et c'était bien le cas. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier le contact qu'elle avait avec lui. Devenaient-ils intimes ? Non, ce n'était pas la première qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

\- Tu es un enfoiré, tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai eu le dernier mot, c'est tout. La seule chose que tu as gagné c'est celle d'aller me chercher une glace. Et une bière fraîche.

\- Quoi ?! TU devais m'en offrir une et JE profiterai de ma bière préalablement décapsulée dans ton c… !

Il se contorsionna pour la saisir et lui poser la main sur la bouche. Grandir dans ce quartier lui avait enseigné tellement de mots fleuris. Laïa comprit le message et ravala ses paroles. Elle reprit la même position qu'avant mais cette fois-ci de face, la tête posée sur son épaule. Etrangement elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle mordilla la base du cou du jeune homme, prenant ce qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Il est là ! C'est lui qui m'a écrasé mon château de sable et qui m'a dit de dégager !

Deadpool soupira quand il vit un ado aux alentours des 16 ans arriver devant lui pour défendre le morveux qu'il avait envoyé valser. Il hésitait entre être vraiment méchant ou se montrer diplomate. Ils lui bouchaient la vue tandis qu'il tentait de surveiller Laïa.

\- Lâchez-moi le paquet, je te ferai fumer ta première clope tout à l'heure, promis. Tu veux quoi d'autre ? Le dernier playboy aussi ? Il est à toi si tu dégages de ma vue.

\- Ecoute vieux con, tu vas simplement t'excuser et personne n'aura de problèmes.

\- Des problèmes ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? M'enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes et tirer la chaaaasse ?

Le mercenaire se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il s'adossa de nouveau confortablement dans sa chaise en croisant les bras quand l'ado sortit une arme et le pointa avec.

\- Dis-le.

\- Putain, c'est quoi maintenant ? T'es de la team Edward et ton frère t'as dit que j'avais un faible pour Jacob donc tu viens me faire la peau ?

\- Vous êtes taré.

\- Pas autant que tu ne le penses.

Il s'approcha promptement et arracha le pistolet du gamin en lui tordant le poignet. Il continua en le saisissant par la nuque et colla le front contre le sien.

\- Maintenant tu me laisses ton gun et tu files retourner jouer à call of duty chez ta mère. Ajoute-moi mon id c'est : MercWithaMouth.

Il relâcha brusquement la nuque du garçon qui recula en écarquillant les yeux. Il se mit à courir dans la direction de là où il était venu, son frère sur les talons. Les personnes les entourant avaient assisté à la curieuse scène.

\- Et c'est comme ça que vous élevez vos enfants ?! Vous les laissez se balader avec ce genre de chose dit-il en faisant tourner l'arme autour de son doigt. C'est très dangereux ! J'ai honte vous savez, j'ai très honte. A votre avis pourquoi s'attirent-il des problèmes après ça ? !

Personne n'osa répondre et ils finirent par détourner la tête. C'était sûrement un dérangé, c'est lui qui avait fait fuir les enfants. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. S'effondrant de nouveau sur la petite chaise de plage, il reprit son observation. Et voilà qu'après le lancer de poids, ils s'attaquaient à la lutte gréco-romaine ? Non, mais ils étaient trop proches et ça l'agaçait. Il observa le pistolet de l'ado, c'était une assez belle réplique d'airsoft. Elle avait dû couter cher. Hmm une quarantaine de mètre, il pourrait… Chargeant le pistolet, il visa et tira.

[Dans le mille, champion !]

[Un vrai tireur d'élite.]

Au loin, Deadpool vit l'homme se retourner dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il attendit qu'il détourne son regard de la plage et recommença. En plein milieu de l'arrière de la tête, sûrement au même endroit d'ailleurs.

[On est trop bon !]

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Heureusement pour l'autre, il n'avait pas emporté de vrai flingue.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Alec ?! demanda Laïa inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti quelque chose à l'arrière de ma tête dit-il en glissant sa main sur son cuir chevelu.

Alec l'avait lâché brusquement. Voyant une petite bille en plastique flotter à la surface de l'eau, elle porta ses yeux sur la plage, soucieuse et en colère. Quelqu'un devait bien s'amuser. Comme rien n'attirait son regard, elle se tourna vers Alec pour lui proposer d'aller faire bronzette. Soudain elle sentit une petite pique sur son épaule tatouée. Faisant volte-face, elle étudia plus minutieusement la plage. Quelqu'un lui faisait coucou avec une arme à la main. Ce mouvement lui était familier. Nooon. C'était encore cet enfoiré !

Nageant vers la rive, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa serviette suivit d'Alec.

\- Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

\- Je te devais une glace non ? Je vais aller la chercher. Tu surveilles les affaires ?

\- Oui ok.

Ce n'était pas une question vu le ton utilisé. Ramassant son sac, elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur sa serviette, les mains derrière la tête, pensif. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Laïa slaloma entre les badauds tout en guettant derrière elle pour qu'Alec ne la regarde pas. Elle le vit ce salaud, sur une petite chaise qui n'était visiblement pas faite pour lui. Elle allait le rejoindre quand une main toucha sa cheville. Une femme très bronzée, avec des lunettes de soleil lui adressa discrètement la parole tout en restant allongée sur son flanc.

\- Je serais vous, je n'irai pas dans cette direction, ce type n'est pas net…

\- Je le sais malheureusement, merci.

Même des inconnus lui déconseillaient de le voir ! Elle n'était pas la seule à reconnaître que Deadpool avait un grain. Elle se planta devant lui, l'air mécontente.

[Oups, elle est encore fâchée]

\- Si ça se termine comme tout à l'heure, je ne dis pas non.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves.

\- Dans mes rêves tu es plus coquine… Qui c'est ce type ? Je croyais qu'on était comme Chandler et Monica maintenant ! On habite ensemble!

\- Hein ?! Tu n'as -pas- à savoir qui est ce type ! Tu vas surtout me dire pourquoi tu es encore là, en train de m'emmerder. Et on n'habite pas ensemble !

\- Oh chérie, ne reviens pas là-dessus, tu vas me blesser. Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté la femme là-haut ?

\- T'es de la police ? Elle voulait savoir où j'ai acheté mon maillot.

[Elle ment.]

En effet, le mouvement de ses lèvres ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle avait dit mais passons…Justement, en parlant de maillot, il examina le sien avec soin. Cela aurait pu être un bikini noir classique sauf qu'une pièce en crochet rattachait le haut et le bas, laissant de beaux demi-cercles sur ses flancs. Il s'imagina l'attraper par les hanches dans ce maillot, pendant qu'elle criait son nom.

\- Dead…

\- Wade Wilson.

Il voulait vraiment qu'elle l'appelle par son nom. Elle le regarda dubitative.

\- Les super-héros ne sont pas censés divulguer leur identité, si ?

\- Tout le monde connait mon nom Leïa. Je ne suis pas un héros, on loue mes services.

\- Laïa.

La jeune femme soupira, cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Elle l'avait déjà menacé, étouffé, comment fallait-il s'adresser à lui ? Il esquivait encore et toujours la même question.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi tranquille Wade Wilson, s'il te plaît.

Jamais elle ne l'avait… supplié ? Il ressentit un étrange mélange de tristesse et de solitude. Elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus, elle était partie vers les échoppes le long de la route. Il avait rarement ressenti ça en mission. Il s'interrogeait sur les ordres. On lui avait dépeint une trafiquante de drogue, une mauvaise fille, une fille à abattre. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, du sang sur les mains il en avait, tout genre et âge confondu... mais… en fait, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Deadpool ne réfléchissait pas, son instinct primaire était son meilleur acolyte. Pourtant, elle l'avait aidé sans réellement le connaître. Si le mal l'habitait, l'aurait-elle fait ? Il avait un œil sur elle depuis deux jours, certes oui, elle trempait dans la drogue, cependant il adorait sa compagnie. Il checka son téléphone pour regarder son fond d'écran. Il hésitait, il ne voulait pas, il le devait, il prendrait sa décision. Ce soir. Après manger. Et après la branlette.

\- Tchiens.

\- Hum ?

Alec se retourna, il n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire mais cela prit tout son sens quand il vit le pot de glace qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tu pourrais au moins enlever le donut de ta bouche pour me parler !

Il lui retira la pâtisserie de la bouche.

\- Celui-là, il est pour moi ma grande, fallait pas prendre ton temps.

\- Hé ! Non, rend-le moi ! Maintenant !

Il la tenait à distance avec son bras. Maigrichonne qu'elle était ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Laïa finit par abandonner et se coucha sur sa serviette en soupirant. Il se faisait déjà tard pourtant le ciel dégagé permettait encore au soleil de taper de tout son soûl. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais proposé au mercenaire d'habiter chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais le rencontrer. Cependant une autre part d'elle-même trouvait le personnage presque attachant, comme un ami insupportable qui s'incruste tout le temps mais qui réussit toujours à mettre de l'ambiance partout où il va. Elle vit soudain le donut réapparaitre devant ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête en souriant, il n'avait même pas croqué dedans.

Ils avaient trainé plus qu'il n'en faut sur la plage. Il était 21h40 quand ils retournèrent au métro. Allait-il au moins la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle pour qu'elle l'invite à monter ? Si seulement elle arrêtait de mater des films romantiques ultra stéréotypés…

Se promener dans Compton le soir n'était jamais rassurant, et ce dès les premiers temps du coucher du soleil. Elle réajusta sa robe par réflexe. Être sur la défensive devait être l'état naturel des gens du coin. Elle repensa à sa journée. Malgré la petite interruption, elle avait apprécié cette escapade.

\- Tu viens manger à la maison Alec ? proposa Laïa en continuant à regarder droit devant elle.

\- Aurais-tu peur de rentrer toute seule ?

\- Pfff.

Il la taquinait, il savait déjà qu'ils termineraient la soirée chez elle, comme presque toutes les dernières fois. Des odeurs de nourriture se répandaient dans l'air depuis les fenêtres ouvertes des immeubles. Ils ne croisaient personne dans les rues à part quelques petits groupes ici et là. Alec attira Laïa contre lui en la prenant par l'épaule lorsqu'un gros break noir passa vraiment près du trottoir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui te tracasse en ce moment Laïa ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air préoccupée à la plage, un problème au boulot ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Il avait senti sa différence d'humeur. Elle hésita à lui raconter la vérité, il n'allait pas la croire. « Dis, j'ai remonté un demi-cadavre chez moi et il s'avérait que c'était un muté qui peut se régénérer. Maintenant il me suit partout, me fait du rentre-dedans très lourdingue et il t'a aussi tiré dessus tout à l'heure ? » Non, non, non, elle n'allait pas lui dire ça.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Laïa. Je peux l'entendre.

Elle ne le regardait pas, ce qui l'énerva. Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules nues.

\- S'il te plait.

Ils se firent bousculer par deux hommes alors qu'Alec essayait vainement de faire parler la jeune femme. La colère monta de plus belle, il ne supportait ce sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Putain, vous pourriez faire attention, merde !

Il ne comprit pas que ces hommes étaient justement là pour eux, pour elle en particulier. L'un des gorilles lui décocha un crochet dans la figure qui le mit à terre tandis que son collègue avait attrapé Laïa par la taille et lui maintenait la main contre la bouche. Elle se débattait comme si elle avait le diable au corps.

\- Alec !

Le dénommé avait la vision trouble, entendre sa voix désespérée crier son nom l'anéantissait.

\- Ferme-la salope !

Il la traina jusqu'au break noir garé dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Le coffre était déjà ouvert. Il saisit un bout de tissus qui trainait sur la moquette de la voiture et lui enfonça dans la bouche. Elle lui mordit violemment les doigts ce qui ne l'empêcha absolument pas de la cogner quand il réussit à les retirer de sa bouche. Tombant à moitié dans le coffre, elle lâcha un cri de douleur. Elle était essoufflée, sa lèvre la brulait. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son menton. La douleur était diffuse, sa joue, sa mâchoire. Que lui voulaient-ils ? L'adrénaline lui donna encore de la force pour essayer de sortir du coffre et se remettre sur ses pieds alors qu'il la retenait.

\- Arrête de bouger putain ! Ou je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans le même état que ton copain !

Elle recracha le tissu qu'elle avait dans la bouche et cria.

\- Lâchez-moi ! A l'aide !

Il finit par la retourner violemment et lui attacha les poignets ensemble mais aussi les deux coudes pour lui limiter ses mouvements. Il récupéra ensuite le morceau de tissu à terre et maintint la bouche de Laïa ouverte grâce à son autre main. Cette fois-ci il allait lui mettre entier. Laïa ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il tassait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Elle avait la mâchoire ouverte au maximum, la cavité buccale entièrement emplie. La peur la gagnait de plus en plus, elle avait du mal à respirer. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. L'homme n'eût pas besoin de beaucoup de force pour la pousser à l'intérieur du coffre. Elle ne pouvait plus se rattraper, elle y tomba presque d'elle-même. Il entendit son cri étouffé quand elle s'écrasa au fond. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas au coup de pied qu'elle lui décocha.

\- Je reconnais que tu persévérante mais ça s'arrête là.

Elle tenta en vain de l'empêcher d'approcher avec ses jambes, le dardant de coups de pied qui n'auraient jamais pu faire mal à une armoire à glace comme lui. Il observa un moment son petit jeu. Il la dominait complètement et son regard désespéré l'amusa presque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui toucha le menton que la colère remonta. Il lui saisit les membres et les plia pour les faire rentrer mais non, elle ne voulait pas. Ça lui rappela ces crabes qui tentent de s'échapper pour ne pas finir ébouillanté dans la casserole. Il referma d'un coup sec la porte du coffre sur sa jambe. Il l'entendit hurler et elle la rentra d'elle-même. Eh bien voilà, elle pouvait quand elle voulait.

Son collègue le rejoignit. Il avait tiré le corps d'Alec dans un coin un peu moins voyant et lui avait encore mis quelques coups de pieds pour se défouler.

Deux claquements de portière, et le break démarra pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit tombante.

Deadpool avait lui, perdu le petit couple au moment de la sortie du métro. Prenant plus de hauteur, il les chercha des yeux. Un détail attira son attention. Il crut reconnaitre ce fameux garçon qu'elle aimait bien près d'une zone à ordures. Il était amoché. Ce n'était pas son problème. Par contre… Laïa n'était pas avec lui.

Puis il le vit. Cet étrange break rutilant roulant lentement. Il saisit ses jumelles et son téléphone.

\- Weasel, j'ai besoin d'une info chéri.

* * *

* Shots de LMFAO feat. Lil'Jon

** Louxor, j'adore de Philippe Katerine


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir :) je ne m'attarderai pas longtemps ici et je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

Warning concernant le langage et la violence. Enjoy !

AmyPond14 : Merci pour ce tout **premier** commentaire. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Comme tout auteur, je suis contente de pouvoir avoir un retour sur mes écrits ! Pour les reviews je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais d'un côté je le comprends ^^ Je ne l'ai pas toujours fait moi non plus sauf quand j'étais vraiment transportée !  
J'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais terminer ce que je commence mais en ce moment je fais beaucoup d'efforts et je compte bien terminer cette fic ! Le scenario étant déjà quasiment tout tracé... :) Dans tous les cas, mille mille merci et à très bientôt, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

5

La police arriva sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, avertie par le voisinage. Deadpool soupira, il n'était pas très copain avec la police et fit tout ce qu'il put pour rester dans l'ombre.

[Devinette : qui est le malin qui porte du rouge pour qu'on ne le voie pas saigner mais qu'on voit arriver à 100 mètres ?]

[Deadpoooool]

\- Weasel, magne-toi je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai du monde tu sais. Tu ne me demandes pas un truc simple comme la météo là.

Le mercenaire regarda les policiers s'occuper d'Alec. Il avait repris connaissance. Une petite équipe de SAMU arriva pour contrôler son état. Il s'était relevé seul. Apparemment il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

\- Ça y'est j'ai trouvé. Alors si c'est ce que tu penses, les gars que tu cherches ont des planques dans différents endroits de la ville. Plusieurs immeubles derrière le ciné, des bars, un club, un local sur Willow avenue…

\- Tu peux le rayer de la carte, j'ai rétamé tous les gars à l'intérieur.

\- Sérieux Wilson ? tu fais des heures sup ?

\- Je suis en train de me transformer en -putain- de héro j'te jure. Les X-men vont bientôt revenir me lécher les bottes.

\- Laisse-moi rire.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc arrête de me couper la parole. Je disais qu'ils possédaient aussi des entrepôts le long de Compton Creek. Je t'envoie toutes les coordonnées par message.

\- Merci Weasel, t'es un vrai pote toi.

\- Ne reviens pas trop tôt, j'ai parié que Bill aurait sa cible avant toi.

\- Ta confiance en moi me touche. Vraiment.

Il raccrocha pour consulter de suite le message qu'il avait reçu. La voiture s'était dirigée vers la rivière. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le chemin des entrepôts. Seulement il y en avait plusieurs, il allait devoir se presser.

Laïa commençait à avoir des courbatures aux épaules. L'homme lui avait serré les coudes trop fermement. Sa jambe aussi lui faisait mal. Rien de cassé mais une douleur pulsatile la dissuadait de bouger. L'adrénaline commençait à retomber. Elle avait peur. Sa salive imprégnait peu à peu le tissu au goût dégueulasse dans sa bouche, il commençait à se tasser. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais se retint de toutes ses forces. Qui sait, elle pourrait s'étouffer dans ses sanglots. Si seulement elle pouvait respirer normalement… Le souvenir d'Alec se faisant frapper lui revint. Etait-ce sa faute ? L'avait-elle mis en danger ? Dans cette position elle n'avait même plus la force de hurler ou frapper les parois de sa pseudo-prison. Elle posa docilement sa tête sur le sol et regarda droit devant elle, dans le noir total.

Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, le balancement de la voiture s'arrêta pour de bon. Ils devaient être arrivés. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient la chercher. Son ventre se serra d'appréhension. Le coffre s'ouvrit, les spots autour d'eux l'aveuglèrent. Le gorille l'attrapa par le bras et les jambes pour la relever. Encore à moitié appuyée contre la voiture, elle se sentit légèrement partir en arrière, sa tête lui tournait. On la retint. Laïa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. On l'observait. Elle aurait bien craché le tissu imprégné de salive sur l'un de ces hommes. Seulement, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de le laisser tomber à terre dans un bruit mouillé. Elle eût du mal à reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche. Sa langue était sèche, les articulations de sa mâchoire ne répondaient plus. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à la refermer correctement.

\- J'aime quand elles sont silencieuses comme ça avoua un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas devant elle.

La remarque provoqua quelques rires mesquins dans l'assemblée.

\- Allez ma belle, tu vas avoir l'honneur de faire un petit tour avec moi.

La prenant par le bras, il la tira à côté de lui et l'emmena plus loin dans l'entrepôt. Elle tenta une fois de résister sauf qu'un coup sec sur son bras lui arracha une grimace. De toute manière, elle n'avait nulle part où fuir. Combien étaient-ils ici ? Peut-être bien une dizaine ou plus ?

\- Q…Qui êtes-vous ?!... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La première syllabe lui avait donné du fil à retordre mais la parole lui revint instantanément quoiqu'un peu essoufflée.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Il poussa brusquement Laïa devant lui pour lui faire face. Elle trouva un rapide appui contre une table qui l'empêcha de tomber.

\- On cherche un de tes copains. Il a fait la peau à nos frères sur Willow Avenue et crois-moi, il va le payer très cher.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je n'aime pas les menteuses.

L'homme s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait saisi la gorge. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'empêcher avec ses bras dans le dos. Pire, lever la tête donnait l'impression qu'elle s'offrait carrément à lui. Il relâcha un peu sa prise pour qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et elle sentit ses poumons se remplir d'air avec soulagement.

\- On t'a vu à ses côtés cet après-midi. L'homme en rouge, dis-nous où il se trouve.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais quasiment rien de lui !

Elle avait crié. Laïa perdait le contrôle. Elle ne supportait pas suffoquer, tout mais pas ça.

\- Marcos, amène-moi ses affaires. Tu permets que je regarde ? lui dit-il en s'adressant à elle.

La peur lui tordit l'estomac. S'il prenait son téléphone il allait voir la photo. Il comprendrait qu'elle avait encore menti. Essayant de garder son calme, elle reprit la parole.

\- C'est un mercenaire, il s'appelle Deadpool. Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui !

\- Quel est son but ?

L'homme avait lâché son sac au sol et l'écoutait attentivement. Pour l'instant du moins, elle était sauvée. Apparemment ils l'avaient vue en compagnie du mercenaire au moment où ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue. Elle devait leur faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas plus proches que ça.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, je vous jure ! C'est un hasard.

\- Arrête tes conneries. Et ça ? demanda-t-il en lui saisissant l'épaule. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Pour qui tu bosses ? !

\- Je ne fais que distribuer la came qu'un gars me donne, je ne sais pas d'où la marchandise provient !

Son mensonge se devait de fonctionner. Elle avait reconnu leur tatouage… la Neustra Familia, des rivaux. S'ils apprenaient qu'elle bossait pour Em, ils allaient littéralement la saigner.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai ma belle. Si je te reprends encore une fois à me raconter de la merde, il se pourrait que tu ne partes pas d'ici sans qu'un seul de tes os ne soit pas cassé lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Laïa sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne et son corps se figea. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trahisse.

\- Maintenant dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce Deadpool.

Oh oui qu'elle allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. IL ne pouvait pas mourir, elle si.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. Mais dans tous les cas, il est lourdement armé. Et s'il est aussi habile avec son corps qu'avec ses armes, je suppose qu'il est très dangereux. Ah oui, et surtout, il peut guérir de ses blessures.

Cette dernière phrase lui arracha un sourire mauvais.

\- Et ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que s'il était là, vous seriez déjà tous morts depuis longtemps.

L'homme haussa un sourcil puis se mit à sourire à son tour.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il reste quelque chose à guérir quand on en aura fini avec lui ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Son regard se dirigea sur le côté. Laïa comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir, elle aperçut un nombre impressionnant de caisses d'armes. Les gars de la Neustra ne trahissaient pas leur réputation. Par contre, elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ce petit moment d'effronterie. Une lueur d'espoir lui était apparue en parlant du mercenaire. Elle avait souri à l'idée qu'il vienne peut-être la sauver comme dans un film cliché de super héros. Non. Elle fantasmait trop. Au vu de comment elle l'avait envoyé chier à la plage, il n'allait pas se pointer de nouveau devant elle.

\- Dis-moi plutôt, que faisait un mercenaire comme lui avec une petite dealeuse comme toi ?

\- Il me draguait ?

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'il attendait. Il resta sans voix. N'ayant pas pris le temps de l'observer plus tôt, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle ne portait même pas de soutien-gorge. Une vraie allumeuse. Il fit glisser une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.

\- Eh bien j'espère qu'il a flashé sur toi et qu'il viendra te chercher alors. Sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi…

Il commençait à devenir tactile, Laïa n'aimait pas ça. Elle était coincée entre lui et la table. Manquait plus qu'il ne pose ses mains sur elle et… oh putain elle avait raison. Il venait de le faire. Il avait posé une main sur sa hanche et l'autre avait attrapé son chignon pour tirer sa tête en arrière au maximum, lui exposant le cou. Sa respiration se faisait par la bouche pour optimiser son apport en air. Elle frissonna alors qu'il lui susurra à nouveau des mots à l'oreille.

\- Merci pour ces maigres infos. Laisse-moi venir te remercier en personne tout à l'heure…

Sa main lui empoigna les cheveux plus durement. Elle gémit. Il faisait glisser sa langue sur son cou. La fente de sa robe qui laissait échapper sa jambe nue la rendait maintenant mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui te donne des frissons ?

Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait aimé lui répondre oui mais non, mille fois non. Elle sentit l'anneau qu'il avait sur la langue passer sur sa blessure à la lèvre. Le contact avec le métal lui parut dérangeant sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'extraire de sa prise.

\- Guillermo, personne ne nous a suivi et toujours rien à signaler dans le périmètre.

L'homme s'appelait donc Guillermo… Il la lâcha et se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver pour lui donner des ordres.

\- Arme les gars, plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Ok.

\- Sale porc.

Laïa avait chuchoté mais les mots lui avaient complètement échappés. Foutue spontanéité. Il s'était retourné brusquement, elle aurait parié qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais apparemment non… Tout ce dont elle se souvint c'était son propre cri et le choc. Il l'avait frappé. Fort. Très fort. Son abdomen s'était contracté en réponse mais elle avait fini au sol sans pouvoir amortir sa chute. Elle resta pliée en deux, la respiration erratique. Sa tête avait cogné le béton et le reste de son corps était douloureux. Pourquoi ne fermait-elle jamais sa gueule au bon moment.

\- Je voulais me montrer indulgent envers toi mais encore une fois j'ai été trop gentil. Il est temps que tu apprennes à rester à ta place.

Elle sentit qu'on la relevait, sa vue était brouillée mais elle reconnut son regard sombre, ses joues creusées. Il s'occupait personnellement de son cas devant ses gars. Elle s'était à peine relevée qu'il lui avait administrait un coup au visage qui l'envoya à nouveau à terre. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir. Elle craquait. Le goût du sang lui envahie la bouche. Son apparence devait être pitoyable.

\- A…rrêtez, s'il…vous… plaît… pitié…

Peu importe qu'elle supplie. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. La question n'était plus où est-ce qu'elle avait mal mais plutôt OÙ elle n'avait pas mal. Guillermo s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa taille et la tira par l'avant de sa robe qui dévoila partiellement sa poitrine nue.

\- Tu vas rester bien gentille à partir de maintenant sinon mes hommes se feront une joie de s'occuper de toi, de te baiser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que t'en vomisses du foutre par tous les orifices.

Laïa avait du mal à l'écouter, elle était trop concentrée sur la douleur.

\- Emmenez-là dans l'ergastule.

Des hommes la saisirent par les épaules. A ce stade elle ne savait même plus si elle avait des courbatures ou si elle était mal tombée. Ne restait plus que la souffrance : physique et morale. Allait-elle y passer. Etait-ce la fin ?

Le cliquetis d'une porte qui se déverrouille résonna dans le couloir éclairé par des néons. On la jeta dans la pièce sans ménagement. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose au sol mais elle ne put savoir quoi à cause de l'obscurité. Finissant à genou sur le sol, le claquement de la porte qui se referme violemment la fit sursauter. A ce moment elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le noir total malgré ses yeux écarquillés à la recherche de la moindre source de lumière. Elle se sentit soudain seule, vide. Partout où elle regardait, elle ne voyait que le noir.

Presque une heure était passée. Les hommes s'étaient préparés à une éventuelle attaque dans l'entrepôt cependant rien ne l'annonçait.

\- Putain !

Guillermo donna un coup de pied dans le premier truc qu'il trouva au sol. Ce salaud ne voulait pas se montrer. Avait-il surestimé la valeur de cette fille ? Il serra le poing quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait shooté dans le sac à main de la demoiselle. Tout le contenu s'était déversé par terre dont son téléphone qu'il ramassa par curiosité. Le fond d'écran était pas mal prometteur. Elle lui avait menti, ils se connaissaient. Cette conasse lui avait menti. Elle avait de la chance d'être enfermée là-haut sinon il aurait eu un malin plaisir à lui en coller une autre. Il fouilla le reste des photos, aucune trace de l'homme en rouge, du costumé du moins car il ne savait pas qui était en dessous. L'historique des appels montraient surtout des noms de filles et plus récemment, un appel inconnu. Pas de Deadpool dans le répertoire. Tout cela ne l'aidait en rien ! Il s'arrêta sur une photo d'elle envoyée par un numéro non enregistré. Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Elle s'appelait Laïa.

\- Guillermo, toujours aucun signe à l'extérieur. T'es sûr de ton coup ?

\- Oh, ferme-la.

Il passa sa main sur son crâne rasé. Il allait devoir trouver une autre technique pour attirer l'assassin dans ses filets. Pour venger les siens et tuer cet enflure.

Laïa peinait à bouger. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment face à elle-même qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu ses chaussures. Elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler quand. Elle avait l'impression de n'entendre que sa respiration. L'endroit où elle se trouvait lui fichait viscéralement la trouille. L'odeur ambiante était affreuse. Se relevant doucement, elle essaya d'avancer pour appréhender son environnement. Le sol était mouillé et son imagination lui faisait croire le pire, urine, sang… marchait-elle dans des flaques de sang ?! Son corps se mit à trembler, elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer, ni à retenir ses hoquets de peur. Elle éclata finalement en sanglots. La perte de la vue dans ces circonstances avait laissé la peur s'insinuer en elle. Il n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière. Elle s'accroupit pour pouvoir au moins sentir ses genoux contre elle. Ses bras attachés en arrière lui donnaient l'impression d'être terriblement vulnérable. En se baissant ses doigts avait effleuré quelque chose, peut-être ce sur quoi elle avait trébuché. Elle recula pour tâter à nouveau, peut-être était-ce quelque chose avec lequel elle aurait pu défaire ses liens… Non. Elle cria. Un cri d'effroi pur, de désespoir. Elle avait touché quelque chose de mou et froid et son esprit lui criait que c'était sûrement un cadavre. Elle se leva pour heurter un mur contre lequel elle se laissa glisser. Le seul appui qu'elle avait trouvé. La jeune femme ne tenait plus, son corps s'agitait, comme impossible à calmer. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, de se briser. Elle regarda en l'air, elle ne trouva que le noir, les larmes.

\- Aidez-moi… chuchota-t-elle de sa voix éteinte.

Dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt, les hommes s'étaient retournés lorsqu'elle avait hurlé. La nuit avançait et eux aussi commençaient à fatiguer. Guillermo faisait les 100 pas en ruminant, il n'en connaissait pas assez sur son ennemi. Il proposa à quelques hommes de faire une pause pour fumer et boire un coup. La nuit allait être longue. Et si au lever du jour Deadpool ne s'était pas encore pointé, il se débarrasserait de la fille et recommencerait leurs recherches.

Laïa se sentait épuisée. Pas qu'elle n'avait plus peur mais elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Elle avait froid, elle se sentait complètement glacée, engourdie. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, elle tentait de se concentrer sur les sons, surtout ceux de son propre corps. Le rythme de sa respiration avait fini par la calmer un peu, lui permettant à nouveau de penser. Sa vie était minable. Des origines minables comme un présent qui l'est tout autant. Si elle en finissait là, ce ne serait sans doute pas plus mal. Alec avait été blessé, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Maria, Imen… Elle vendait de la drogue, elle aurait fini en taule un jour ou l'autre. À quoi bon continuer. Elle ferma complètement les yeux et attendit son heure.

Guillermo s'impatientait toujours sur sa chaise, il comptabilisait les stocks pour la livraison de demain. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

\- Marcos, amène-là moi.

Le gorille hocha la tête. Une distraction ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il retourna dans le couloir reliant les deux parties du bâtiment et déverrouilla la porte de l'ergastule. Il l'aperçut, toute recroquevillée contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme si elle voyait à travers lui. Pendant une seconde il se sentit désolée pour elle. Il faut dire que son état faisait presque pitié maintenant. Il l'aida à se relever et n'eût même pas besoin de la forcer pour qu'elle le suive. Elle devait être soulagée de quitter la pièce. En effet, Laïa préférait être le plus docile possible le temps qu'elle quittait cet endroit. Chacun de ses pas collaient au sol, elle examina ses pieds, les plantes étaient rouges. Des hommes étaient postés à divers endroits, armés jusqu'aux dents, et devant elle, Guillermo qui l'invita à prendre place sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Elle se sentait calme à présent. Elle s'assit élégamment d'un mouvement souple et croisa les jambes. Laïa ne lui prêta pas attention tout de suite et observa autour d'elle les potentielles portes de sortie.

\- Alors tu as aimé ton petit séjour ? Je vois qu'il t'a bien adouci le caractère.

Elle haussa les épaules et il lorgna sur sa cuisse dévoilée. Sa carrure étroite et les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure lui donnait une folle envie de la voir bouffer sa queue. Elle tourna soudain le visage vers lui pour lui cracher dessus. Il prit un moment pour s'essuyer avec sa main et jeter l'excédent à terre puis la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba de son tabouret qui fut lui aussi entrainé dans la chute.

\- Sale garce ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?! J'ai assez perdu patience comme ça, j'en ai plus rien à foutre !

Il dégaina le pistolet à sa ceinture et le pointa sur elle. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il le fasse, elle avait baissé les bras. Vraiment, elle ne voyait pas quelle autre issue s'offrait à elle. Elle voulait en finir et vite. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit sa délivrance.

" X gon give it to ya, fuck wait for you to get it on your own. X gon deliver to ya. Knock knock open up the door, it'real, wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel..." *

Laïa se redressa, pourquoi son téléphone se mettait-il à sonner maintenant ? Elle croisa les yeux de Guillermo qui baissa son arme pour attraper le téléphone sur la table. Apparemment, il avait mis la main dessus... pas de remarque, il décrocha.

\- Oui ?

\- It's Showtime.

L'appel se termina aussitôt. Guillermo eût à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'un coup de feu retentit et explosa l'un des spots d'éclairement. Sans attendre, il souleva Laïa sur son épaule et l'emmena vers l'autre partie du bâtiment. Il souriait.

\- Il se montre enfin cet enculé !

Parlait-il de Deadpool ? Vraiment ? C'était lui ? Venait-il pour elle, elle qui avait lâchement abandonné ? Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Elle se sentait presque excitée maintenant, elle attendait avec impatience de le voir de ses propres yeux. Les hommes se mobilisaient de part et d'autre du bâtiment à la recherche de l'homme invisible. Guillermo la repose à terre, elle recula, à l'affut de la moindre occasion de s'échapper mais il la maintint par le bras.

\- Reste là ma belle, ton prince charmant arrive et il se pourrait que je te trouve encore une utilité.

Il chargea son arme et resta sur ses gardes. Un nouveau spot explosa dans la 1ère partie de l'entrepôt, ses hommes vidèrent leur chargeur dans la direction opposée.

\- Il est là ! Arrosez-le !

S'approchant doucement, un gars en 1ère ligne avança pour vérifier la présence de l'ennemi. Il contourna les caisses et personne n'eût le temps de réagir. Sa cervelle explosa et le reste du corps tomba en arrière. Le reste de l'équipe tira à nouveau à travers les caisses. Et là ils l'aperçurent. Il avait sauté pour s'asseoir sur la caisse la plus haute, mains en arrières, jambes croisées.

\- Apparition badass super cliché, check… Aaah !

Il avait crié de sa voix efféminée. On lui tirait encore dessus et il s'était jeté en arrière pour se protéger.

\- Vilain méchant ! Un pléonasme ? Hmmm, qu'est-ce que je suis bon aujourd'hui ! … Captain Deadpool ! Attrape !

Le mercenaire avait arraché un couvercle de caisse et l'avait lancé en pleine tête de l'homme le plus proche qui tomba, assommé.

[Je ne suis pas sûre que Steve aurait aimé la comparaison.]

\- Allez les enfants, papa est venu vous coucher.

\- Merde, rechargez, abattez-moi ce con !

Deadpool dégaina ses deux katanas et enjamba les obstacles qui le gênaient.

[Un mercenaiiiire, qui surgit hors de la nuiiit.]

[Court vers l'aventuure au galooop.]

\- Son nooooom, il le siiigne à la pointee de son épéee. D'un D, qui veut dire Deadpoool. Deadpoool, Deadpoool.

Il charcuta tous les mecs autour de lui dans un geyser de sang. Il était bien trop agile et rapide pour que quelqu'un le blesse par balle sans toucher un co-équipier. Certains abandonnèrent et passèrent aux armes blanches. Du menu fretin… Un coup de lame, une esquive, une balle. Ils n'étaient déjà plus très nombreux.

\- Bon, les mecs, je ne peux pas me couper en 3, à qui le tour ?

\- Ta gueule ! cria l'un des hommes.

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps sur lui, le dardant de coups de couteaux qu'il esquivait comme il le pouvait. Il tacla les jambes de l'un pendant qu'il en contrait un autre.

\- Je vois qu'on n'a pas envie de faire la queue aujourd'hui !

L'homme à terre réussit à enfoncer sa lame dans le mollet du mercenaire qui grogna de douleur et d'agacement.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi des coups toujours aussi bas ?!

Deadpool lui lança une bonne talonnade dans le visage qui lui arracha un cri. Une rotation du poignet et son katana s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Les deux autres avaient pris du recul. La colère défigurait leurs traits.

\- Tu vas le payer !

\- Oh, désolé, je n'ai pas ramené de liquide, vous prenez les chèques ?

Pour toute réponse, il eût des tirs de mitraillette allemande. Il se jeta promptement derrière une poutre en métal pour se protéger. Il ne lui restait que quelques balles, il n'allait pas devoir se rater. Lui aussi il aurait bien aimé essayer cette mitraillette, elle avait l'air sympathique.

\- 1, 2, 3… soleil !

Il se retourna et tira pile entre les deux yeux.

[Oh oui, beaucoup plus raffiné que « Pan, t'es mort », bien joué.]

\- Hahaha, j'adore ce jeu. Hey ! dit-il en s'adressant au dernier debout. Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre toi. Je venais juste chercher ma cavalière pour le bal pour lui offrir une belle ballade sous la nuit étoilée mais vous avez ouvert le feu. Je te laisse une chance de t'en sortir. Pose ton arme et cours comme si tu avais le diable au cul.

L'homme hésita, il serra fortement son arme contre lui puis sans surprise, il la jeta à terre et se retourna pour s'enfuir.

[Quel abruti.]

\- Non je blague…Blague à deux balles… Pan ! Pan !

Deadpool était sorti de sa planque pour viser le crâne et les fesses sur une ligne bien verticale. Le corps s'écroula sur le sol pathétiquement. Il était fier de lui. Vite fait, bien fait ! Puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'allait plus de balles dans ses deux pistolets.

\- Eh merde !

Il repensa à la mitraillette et la ramassa au sol.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu vaux, ma belle.

Déterminé, il se dirigea vers l'autre partie de l'entrepôt. S'il avait bien compté, ils ne devaient être plus que deux ou trois sans compter Laïa. Est-ce qu'elle allait encore l'engueuler ? Il n'attendait que ça. Il prit son temps pour marcher jusqu'à eux. Ils se toisaient de loin. Un « deux contre un ». Lancez les paris.

\- Max sur Deadpool… murmura-t-il.

Piquant un sprint il se jeta sur le côté tout en déversant ses balles sur celui qui était à l'écart. Marcos. Le pauvre, il avait certes réussi à toucher le mercenaire avec ses propres balles mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêté. Par contre lui, ne s'était pas protéger. Il regarda son t-shirt s'imbiber de sang puis, bascula à terre, raide mort.

\- Deadpool… Tu me vois enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Guillermo n'avait pas dégainé. Il brûlait d'obtenir sa vengeance mais il voulait aussi des réponses.

\- Allons, on peut bien parler, nous sommes des gens civilisés.

[Ce gars se fout de notre gueule je crois]

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui faire grand mal. Le mercenaire s'approcha du mafieux, curieux de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

\- Deadpool ! s'écria Laïa en le regardant. Tu…

\- Ferme-la s'il te plait, laisse les hommes parler, la coupa Guillermo.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui flanqua un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou qui le fit légèrement vaciller.

[Farouuche la belle]

\- Oh toi… cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Il saisit son bras et pointa son pistolet à sa tempe.

\- Wow, wow, wow. Je vois qu'on est chaud ici. On se calme.

Deadpool leva ses deux mains en lâchant son arme et reculant de quelques pas.

\- Il me tardait de te rencontrer. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu massacres mes gars et après j'aviserai.

Il respirait la confiance en lui. Le mercenaire commença à se méfier.

\- Comme je l'ai toujours dit, je n'y suis pour rien. Tes gars comme tu les appelles m'ont attaqué quand je suis rentré dans leur local et là je l'avoue, je me suis trompé de bâtiment. Est-ce que c'est ma faute s'ils se comportement comme des chiens de gardes enragés ?

\- Trompé ? Tu te moques de qui là ? Tu rentres armé dans un local de mafieux et tu t'étonnes de te faire attaquer ?

\- Et vous enlevez une jeune femme en pleine rue pour me faire venir ici alors qu'on me trouve dans toute agence de Gun for Hire ? Je crois que le mal est partagé. Ah oui, et désolé pour le retard chérie, je vois que tu es dans un sale état.

Laïa leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était un peu sa faute si elle était là. Le reste venait peut-être de son sale caractère…

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure Deadpool, c'est juste que, tu sais, tu apparais toujours…

\- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? les coupa Guillermo. On va s'arranger à l'amiable alors.

Il pointa son arme brusquement sur Deadpool et tira. La balle lui traversa l'épaule qui fut repoussée à l'impact. Le mercenaire soupira et répliqua avec un coup de pied retourné qui désarma le mafieux.

\- Allez, amène-toi Rocky, on va se la jouer aux poings, comme des vrais hommes.

Guillermo apprécia la réplique qui lui arracha un sourire mais il sortit une lame d'un fourreau à sa ceinture. Pas question qu'il se la joue réglo avec un homme qui peut se régénérer.

\- Ok, ok. Au cure-dent alors.

Deadpool tira son katana et s'élança en dessinant un arc de cercle avec son arme. Il écarquilla les yeux en utilisant toute son habileté pour se maitriser quand la pointe de son arme passa à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Laïa. Elle avait retenu son souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Guillermo avait interverti leur place.

\- Range ton arme Deadpool, un accident est si vite arrivé.

\- T'as raison, mon poing est bien plus douloureux.

Cependant Guillermo avait raison, Deadpool pourrait la blesser avant même de s'en être rendu compte. Il replaça son katana à sa place. Le mafieux avait toujours la main sur Laïa, il allait certainement s'en servir. Ce dernier fonça sur lui cherchant à lui administrer un puissant coup de pied. Il l'évita et voulu répliquer avec un coup de poing mais l'homme tira de nouveau sur Laïa qui se retrouva sur sa trajectoire. Il se retint au dernier moment et sentit une lame lui lacérer la joue. S'en suivit une série de coups qui n'atteignirent jamais leur but. Laïa se sentait entre deux feux. Le rythme s'accélérait, il lui agrippait tellement fort le bras qu'elle était certaine qu'elle garderait des traces. Si cela continuait dans ce sens, elle n'allait pas tarder à se prendre un coup. Soudain elle atterrit au sol, apparemment elle devenait encombrante dans leur combat. Plus que Deadpool, elle était impressionnée par l'agilité de Guillermo. Il savait se battre, et c'était un euphémisme.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour se remettre debout quand elle sentit une lame passer entre ses bras et la libérer. Elle gémit de soulagement, ne pouvant décrire ce sentiment de délivrance qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle retrouva le contrôle de ses bras engourdis.

\- Ton premier orgasme avec moi chérie, souviens-t-en.

Près d'elle, Deadpool lui fit un clin d'œil, il avait repris ses deux katanas et lui envoya deux gros baisers mouillés avant de se jeter sur Guillermo qui avait récupéré son pistolet. Surveillant le combat d'un œil, elle se faufila jusqu'au corps sans vie de Marcos et entreprit de le fouiller. La confiance qu'elle accordait au mercenaire était minime, la panique et la précipitation faisait trembler ses mains. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une balle perdue. Méthodiquement : les poches de la veste, du pantalon… Bingo. Elle trouva les clés du break. Ne se retournant pas, elle courra jusqu'à la porte de secours la plus proche.

Et là, l'air frais, la liberté la saisirent, comme si elle retournait à la réalité et que tout avait été un mauvais rêve.

Laïa appuya sur la télécommande de la voiture et entendit le véhicule se déverrouiller vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Elle le rejoignit et entra dedans sans hésiter pour démarrer et s'éloigner de ce lieu cauchemardesque.

Les lampadaires défilaient dans le silence. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur interne. Elle était affreuse avec sa lèvre éclatée, une partie de son visage gonflée… Du sang avait coulé sur sa robe. Se reconcentrant sur la route, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. La peur d'avoir failli mourir, la peur de s'en être finalement tirée. Son ventre était encore noué, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Quelqu'un… du réconfort, de la chaleur… Elle tourna le volant et se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Alec dans l'espoir de se rassurer. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien et qu'elle le retrouverait.

* * *

* X gon give it to ya de DMX

Et voilàà, encore un long chapitre (du moins par rapport aux premiers) ! Laïa est libre et se rend chez Alec tandis que Deadpool termine son combat avec Guillermo.  
N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et comment vous trouvez les interactions entre notre mercenaire préféré et Laïa. Cela m'aidera fortement à orienter la suite des évènements. Les critiques constructives sont bienvenus et les compliments aussi :p (très très appréciés ceux-là) J'aime beaucoup aussi lire les théories ou ce que vous aimeriez lire ^^  
Enfin bref, à une prochaine ! Pour un chapitre qui sera sûrement plus calme mais avec tout autant d'émotions.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre du jour, bonjour ! ou plutôt en l'occurence Chapitre du soir, bonsoir !

Tout frais tout beau (j'espère avoir bien fait la relecture), je vous laisse découvrir cette petite suite. Merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, le compteur de vues progresse et ça m'aide vraiment à continuer d'écrire régulièrement. N'hésitez pas à follow pour avoir les notifs dès que le chapitre est en ligne !

AmyPond14 : Au plaisir de te retrouver ;) ! Je suis contente si je ne m'éloigne pas trop du personnage original, c'était un de mes objectifs ! J'ai bien lu ta demande et c'est enregistré. Je ne te garantie pas une totale satisfaction dans ce chapitre mais je ne t'en dis pas plus tout de suite haha. A bientôt !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

6

La voiture arriva à lente allure dans la rue déserte. Laïa se gara près de l'entrée de l'immeuble d'Alec. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur ses cuisses et respira lentement. Son cœur battait toujours à la chamade. Elle observa à nouveau son reflet et tenta d'essuyer le mascara qui avait coulé sous ses yeux. Rien à faire, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas jeté son argent par les fenêtres en achetant ce mascara waterproof hors de prix. Pendant un instant elle posa sa tête sur l'appui-tête du siège. Réfléchir ne servait à rien, elle sortit du véhicule pour marcher jusqu'à l'entrée étroite. Balayant les noms des yeux, elle s'arrêta sur celui d'Alec et sonna. Puis sonna encore, plusieurs fois, longuement, machinalement. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle frissonnait. Son abdomen était douloureux.

\- Sois là, sois là, s'il te plaît… Réponds…

Elle piétinait sur place, s'étreignant avec ses propres bras.

\- … Qui est là ? fit une voix à l'interphone.

\- Alec ! Dieu merci !

\- Laïa ?! C'est toi ? Entre !

Le son strident permettant d'indiquer l'ouverture de la porte résonna. Il faisait encore sombre dans l'immeuble malgré l'éclairage. Attendre l'ascenseur lui parut être une option inenvisageable. Elle entendit des pas descendre de l'escalier. Elle s'y jeta à corps perdu, grimpant les marches à en perdre haleine. Il était là, devant elle, il était venu à sa rencontre. Il ralentit le pas mais elle, se précipita dans ses bras avant même de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Alec !

Sa voix était éraillée par l'émotion. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Il était là ! Il était vivant ! Alec la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau. Il posa sa joue sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir dit-il comme pour combler le silence qui les enveloppait.

L'épaule tatouée de Laïa arborait d'imposants hématomes. Il constata avec effroi que ce n'était pas le seul endroit qui en disposait. Il se recula pour la regarder, les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux noirs l'émurent à tel point qu'il sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier. Il posa un baiser intense sur son front, un baiser empli de tendresse. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Alec sentit les mains de Laïa effleurer ses avant-bras. Il lui attrapa sa main gauche et la tira à sa suite pour qu'ils rejoignent son appartement. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Sur le seuil, il la laissa entrer en premier et referma délicatement la porte derrière eux.

Laïa n'osait pas avancer plus. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas familière du tout avec cet environnement. L'appartement était petit mais extrêmement bien entretenu. Très peu d'objets personnels côtoyaient les quelques meubles. Elle sursauta quand il posa une main sur son dos pour la diriger vers un fauteuil.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas m'asseoir.

A vrai dire elle s'en sentait incapable, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Alec ne la força pas. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal sauvage. Ses yeux scrutaient autour d'elle, la panique était palpable, sûrement un contrecoup de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il y avait du sang sur sa robe, sur ses pieds… ses pieds nus d'ailleurs. Debout face à elle, il caressa doucement sa joue gonflée de sa main. Il ne put que constater avec regret sa lèvre fendue.

\- Que s'est-il passé Laïa ?

Ce fut la seule question mais la question de trop. Son visage se crispa alors qu'elle retenait un sanglot. Le discours qu'elle eût était rapide, haché, entrecoupé de hoquets. Elle devait le dire, elle devait lui dire.

\- Ils m'ont enlevé Alec, le type m'a attaché et m'a enfoncé un truc dans la bouche, je ne pouvais plus respirer… Ils voulaient des infos… ils m'ont frappé et m'ont enfermé dans une pièce, il faisait noir. J'avais peur… Je crois qu'il y avait un cadavre…

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour reprendre sa respiration. Son corps se contracta au manque d'air. L'inspiration se fit douloureusement, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ses mains vinrent rencontrer son visage. Elle voulait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ressentir quelque chose de plus douloureux que les émotions qui lui arrachaient le cœur. Toute cette histoire lui paraissait dingue, irréelle. Alec lui saisit ses poignets marqués par les entraves récentes et les lui bloqua quand il comprit son intention. Le reste du corps de Laïa lâcha, elle ne tenait plus debout. Il la rattrapa de justesse par la taille et la serra de nouveau contre lui.

\- Calme-toi, c'est fini…

Bien sûr il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de la questionner. Elle allait trop mal. Il tira sur l'élastique qui tenait son chignon à moitié défait et laissa retomber ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos. Il avait toujours imaginé les caresser, leur contact était doux comme il le pensait. Il sentit son corps s'apaiser peu à peu contre lui… jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang sur le t-shirt du jeune homme l'interpelle.

\- Il t'a frappé.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

\- Si c'est important !

Il avait le visage tout aussi abîmé qu'elle. La culpabilité commença à la ronger.

\- L'homme ne nous a pas rejoint tout de suite, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

\- Pas grand-chose Laïa…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

\- Quelques coups de pieds mais je vais bien, tout va bien.

Par réflexe, elle souleva son t-shirt, comme s'il lui mentait. Elle constata les hématomes sur son torse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle leva la tête au ciel. Ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un nouveau coup.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien je t'assure. Après qu'ils t'aient enlevé, la police est rapidement arrivée sur place. On m'a soigné et j'ai dû faire une déposition. Et comme j'allais bien, j'ai pu rentrer. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, je suis vraiment content que tu sois saine et sauve.

Il s'inquiétait plus pour elle que pour lui. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute Laïa !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as été blessé !

\- Alors pourquoi ?! Ils voulaient quelles infos ?! Pourquoi toi !

Laïa retint sa respiration puis finit par tout lui avouer. Sa rencontre avec Deadpool, ce stupide mercenaire stalkeur et le début des problèmes avec la Neustra. Puis aussi l'enlèvement et le sauvetage. Alec écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle lui raconta cependant ressasser les souvenirs lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Elle tremblait, elle avait recommencé à mordre sa lèvre dont le saignement reprit. Il la poussa lentement par les épaules pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ce connard de Deadpool, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Coincé entre colère et exaspération, il alla chercher du désinfectant et une compresse dans sa boite à pharmacie. Le miroir lui renvoya une image de lui fatigué, amoché. Il retira son t-shirt pour ne plus voir ce sang sur le tissu. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de son état, il s'en sortait bien. Par contre, il retourna toute sa rancœur contre cet inconnu, Deadpool. Rien de bien ne pouvait provenir d'un gars avec un nom pareil !

Alec retourna dans son salon. Evidemment elle n'était pas restée assise. Elle marmonnait devant la fenêtre. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle semblait différente dans sa manière d'être, dans sa façon de se tenir. Il mit cela sur le compte des évènements récents.

\- Viens là lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec ses yeux toujours emplis d'inquiétude puis s'approcha de lui lentement. Il en profita pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de son canapé en cuir et imprégna la compresse de produit qu'il appuya sur la lèvre blessée de Laïa pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement. Pendant cet instant, elle laissa courir ses ongles sur le torse nu de son ami qui frissonna.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-il.

Un mouvement de la tête lui fit comprendre que non. Doucement il retira la compresse, cela semblait s'arranger. Il sentit son ventre se contracter. Il découvrait presque ce côté fragile en elle. Il lui prit le menton pour qu'elle lève le visage et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux instantanément. Il la voulait, seulement pour lui, avec son sourire… Elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Pire, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens larmoyants. Surpris voire même choqué, il recula son visage.

\- Pas toi… Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolée.

Sa voix était entrecoupée. Elle écarta la main de son menton et se dégagea de sa prise. Elle tentait de retenir le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait à nouveau pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pas maintenant, pas lui, elle ne voulait plus le mettre en danger.

\- Pardon Laïa, je ne voulais pas… te brusquer. Ce n'est pas le moment, je sais.

Elle baissa son visage vers le sol. Etrangement, il se sentait incroyablement blessé qu'elle le repousse à ce moment. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Je vais te prêter quelque chose pour que tu puisses te changer.

Il retourna vers sa chambre et la laissa seule. Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour lui de retrouver un peu de self control pendant qu'il farfouillait dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient être à sa taille. Il voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux, à se calmer, et comme un con il avait choisi ce moment pour l'embrasser.

Cela faisait des années que Laïa attendait ce moment. Des années qu'elle espérait qu'il lui rende ses sentiments et maintenant elle ne se sentait pas capable de les accepter. L'impression de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en entrant ne disparaissait pas. Elle passa sa main machinalement dans ses cheveux et tourna sur elle-même en observant l'appartement. Soudain une image de Guillermo lui saisissant son chignon lui vint à l'esprit et la fit se figer. Elle sentait encore sa langue passer sur sa lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Alec pourrait être encore en danger. Peu importe que Deadpool intervienne, la Neustra se vengerait. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, elle avait le souffle court, ses membres s'engourdissaient. La panique l'emporta, elle courra jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuit. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, il ne lui arrivait que des merdes pour être poli et apparemment c'était contagieux. Se remémorant les hématomes sur le torse d'Alec, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de se répéter qu'elle était responsable. Une unique solution lui paraissait être la bonne, s'éloigner des personnes qu'elle aimait.

Alec réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Il se précipita à l'entrée de son appartement et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour constater que Laïa était déjà quasiment arrivée en bas. Il cria son nom et elle ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle leva lentement son visage à l'expression triste pour croiser son regard et se détourna pour continuer sa route. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'emplit. Il donna un coup de pied dans la balustrade puis croisa ses bras dessus pour y plonger sa tête.

\- Putain !

Il se sentait incapable de lui courir après, pas si elle n'acceptait pas son aide, ni ses sentiments, elle l'avait rejeté.

Au volant du break, Laïa regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pourtant son corps continuait d'agir seul, comme mécaniquement. Elle démarra pour se rendre chez elle.

\- Je dois l'avouer, tu es plutôt bon, et par bon je veux dire que tu sautes vachement bien… non attends, oui voilà, tu tires vachement bien. Merde…

[Taré.]

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu fermes ta gueule ? ! cria Guillermo haletant.

Deadpool fit un saut périlleux en avant pour passer par-dessus le mafieux et se retourna pour faire une large entaille sur son flanc. L'homme était déjà blessé à plusieurs endroits mais cette blessure lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Malheureusement, même s'il avait réussi à atteindre plusieurs fois le mercenaire, celui-ci s'était régénéré à chaque fois. Il n'avait aucune chance mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il rassembla ses forces pour se jeter sur le côté, là où Deadpool avait lâché la mitraillette un moment plus tôt. Il manqua son but car le pied de son adversaire vint douloureusement lui écraser la main. Ce fou avait récupéré un rouleau de scotch américain qui trainait. Il le sentit lui saisir l'arrière de son vêtement et le projeter. Il heurta méchamment une poutre, ce qui le sonna quelques secondes, le timing parfait pour Deadpool qui put l'attacher solidement avec plusieurs tours de ruban. Il lui tapota la joue plusieurs fois du bout des doigts et leva subitement les deux poings en l'air en tournoyant sur lui-même.

\- Et le Grand gagnant, THE Masterpiece, le plus beau chef d'œuvre de tous les temps, c'estttttttttttt Deadddddddddddpooooooooool !

Guillermo leva un sourcil dubitatif, c'était quoi ? Un gamin ?

\- Bah bien sûr, un vrai mâle dis-moi, je dirais plutôt une chochotte en collant à qui on aurait donné deux piques à brochettes et des pistolets à billes, sortit Guillermo sur un ton ironique.

\- Hey ! Pas de critique sur mon costume ! Je l'ai fait moi-même ! répliqua-t-il outré.

Deadpool avança un peu plus loin et se retourna pour faire face à Guillermo. Il posa nonchalamment sa main sur sa hanche pour imiter les mannequins de défilé et entreprit une petite démarche chaloupée pour son nouveau copain. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son entrejambe fut assez proche de la tête de l'homme.

\- Sérieusement, tu le trouves comment ? J'ai eu du mal à trouver le bon matériau tu sais ? Dur de mettre la main sur quelque chose pouvant encore sublimer un cul pareil.

\- Oh mon dieu, pitié tuez-moi.

Guillermo n'y croyait pas, son combat s'était terminé pour en aboutir à « ça » ? Parler d'un cul de bonhomme moulé dans du Spandex alors qu'il se vidait de son sang ? Deadpool l'attrapa brusquement par le col, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer facilement Deadpool. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre qui viendra te botter ton magnifique petit cul. Alors vas-y, finis le boulot, on t'a payé combien pour tabasser mes mecs ?

[Encore un dans tes filets, Dom Juan.]

\- Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet. Et pour reparler de ça, écoute bien mon coco. Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Pour la énième fois, je vais le répéter, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles. L'incartade au local était une erreur. Je devais entrer dans l'immeuble à côté. Et tu sais, j'aurais bien aimé te transformer en chiffonnade mais je suis mercenaire et je ne bosse que pour l'argent. Ok ma poule ? L'ar-gent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici alors ?

Deadpool sortit deux cartes dorées de ses poches et les agita devant le visage de Guillermo.

\- Deux beaux contrats dans une seule ville, je ne suis pas chanceux ?

[Si tu faisais correctement ton boulot oui.]

On pouvait repérer un large sourire sous le masque. Guillermo prit donc le temps de lire les noms sur les cartes et éclata de rire. En effet, ce gars n'avait rien à faire là. Il cracha un mélange de sang et de salive sur le côté.

\- Quelle ironie du sort, avoua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- J'te le fais pas dire. Maiiiiiiiis tu n'es pas sauvé pour autant.

Le mercenaire pointa un pistolet sur le front de son adversaire.

[Eclaboussures et grosse note de pressing dans 3, 2….]

\- En fait, je ne sais pas si je dois m'occuper de ton cas ou pas. Je n'aime pas les vilains garçons et ce que tu as fait à Laïa c'était tout sauf très gentil… Et à côté de ça, tu es plutôt attirant dans ton genre, très hum, bad boy.

\- Tu es sacrément con. Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour à un mercenaire expérimenté mais travail et vie privée ne font pas bon mélange. Pourquoi tu ne la tues pas ? Elle te bouffe trop bien le chibre ?

\- Si seulement.

Il fit quelques pas, pensif, fourrant dans ses poches ce qu'il trouvait d'utile sur la table. Il pouvait encore garder Laïa sous le coude quelques temps et quand il aurait besoin d'argent : pouf, il la tuait. C'était comme une sorte d'investissement, non ?

[Non pas trop.]

[Tu la kiffes.]

\- Nonnn je ne la kiffe pas ! s'écria-t-il.

\- À qui tu parles ?

\- Guillermo, est-ce que tu aimes les surprises ? demanda Deadpool en s'accroupissant devant lui.

\- Si elle est aussi drôle que les cibles de tes contrats oui.

\- Oooh tu ne vas pas être déçu alors…

Deadpool sortit un détonateur sans fil de sa poche, le pouce prêt à appuyer.

\- Devine ce qu'il actionne ?

\- Les pétards à ton cul ?

Jamais Guillermo n'avait autant parlé de fesses en aussi peu de temps. À croire que le mercenaire déteignait déjà sur lui.

\- Pim Pom. Tu y es presque. J'ai fait un tour près de tous vos entrepôts pour y déposer des petits cadeaux et devine ce qui se passera quand j'appuierai sur ce bouton ? Booom.

Le mafieux lui sourit.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te venger.

\- Peut-être que j'ai menti.

\- Je peux t'aider, on a le même objectif. Si tu veux Tavio, mes hommes peuvent t'aider. Pour Laïa aussi d'ailleurs. La plupart ont vu son visage, s'ils la retrouvent dehors…

Le coup de pied qu'il reçut en plein visage l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

[Joli head-kick mec.]

\- Pas besoin de vous autres pour chopper Tavio. Contrairement à toi beauté, c'est un gros lard qui se cache derrière ses gars et je ne tarderai pas à emmener le porc à l'abattoir... Tu chantes bien ?

Guillermo fit bouger sa mâchoire de droite à gauche, c'était douloureux. Il paraissait compliqué d'échanger avec ce timbré. De plus, la perte de sang lui engendrait de très courtes absences. Il soupira quand Deadpool se rapprocha encore de lui avec son détonateur. Il s'en servait comme micro en chantant de sa voix aiguë insupportable.

\- « You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shiiiine. Just ownnn the niiight like the 4th of July. 'Cause baby you're a fiiiireworrrk … »*

Deadpool lui tendit le pseudo micro pour qu'il continue à chanter les paroles. Le seul réflexe que Guillermo eût fut de donner un coup de tête sur le détonateur pour arrêter toute cette foutue couillonnade.

\- Oh bordel, lâcha Deadpool.

Une première détonation se fit entendre au loin, ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Guillermo lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Bye, salope, lui cracha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Deadpool lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- Toi, je te déteste !

[C'est pas le moment de faire l'escargot, mets le Turbo.]**

Le mercenaire se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche cependant l'explosion le prit de court. Son corps fut projeté violemment au sol où il roula sur quelques mètres.

\- « Boom, boom, boom… »* Oh et toi aussi je te déteste Katy Perry.

Il se permit de rester quelques instants à terre, le temps que son facteur régénérateur agisse.

Laïa arriva devant son immeuble. Elle ralentit au niveau du local explosé par la faute de Deadpool. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que tout partait en vrille. En se garant, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus son sac à main donc pas de clés pour rentrer. Elle expira longuement et entreprit de passer par l'escalier de secours. Heureusement elle était une habituée de ce genre d'oubli. Elle attrapa une fine plaque en métal qu'elle laissait trainer entre deux briques, la passa sous la fenêtre et donna un coup net dessus pour pousser le loquet et libérer la porte. Enfin. Elle était de retour. Sa chambre. L'odeur de vanille. Son nez lui piqua. Les larmes roulèrent encore sur ses joues. Elle ferma la fenêtre et avança dans son appartement grâce à la faible lumière que lui envoyaient les lampadaires dans la rue. Automatiquement, elle sortit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et avala le contenu d'une traite. Son ventre criait famine. Elle n'avait quasiment rien avalé aujourd'hui mis à part quelques boissons et un donut. Cependant, la seule idée de se nourrir lui donnait la nausée.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour examiner son corps, ce qu'elle redoutait un peu. Le néon grésilla et s'alluma puis elle se vit : des marques d'entraves sur ses bras, des hématomes partout sur le corps avec un plus gros au niveau du tibia, là où Marcos avait refermé le coffre de la voiture. Laïa avala sa salive, elle ne supportait pas ce reflet dans le miroir. Elle éteignit la lumière et se retrouva seule au milieu de son salon. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé son appartement trop grand pour elle mais aujourd'hui il l'était. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses pieds tâchés de sang séché. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se crut encore dans une flaque de sang et sa respiration se bloqua. Elle cligna des yeux et un vertige la prit. Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ? Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se sentir en sécurité, protégée. Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour se sentir mieux fut de s'enrouler dans un plaid et se caler en position fœtale au fond de son canapé. On ne voyait plus sa tête, cachée par le tissu. Pourquoi se sentait-elle à ce point vide ? Elle serra encore plus fort ses jambes contre elle en fermant les yeux, dans l'espoir de se redonner consistance mais rien. Son rythme cardiaque rapide résonnant à travers son corps la gardait dans un état de détresse. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête.

Aussitôt la douche lui apparut comme une bonne idée. Elle fit couler l'eau par le pommeau surélevé et se cala en travers de la baignoire, les jambes à l'extérieur. L'eau brulante ruissela sur sa tête et son visage, se faufilant jusqu'à son corps après avoir traversé le plaid et sa robe. Oui elle était rentrée toute habillée sous l'eau et elle s'en fichait. Plutôt entendre l'eau frapper son corps que son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Laïa se laissa bercer par le bruit et ferma les yeux. Enfin une sensation agréable. Elle tira un peu sur le plaid pour le serrer autour d'elle puis finit par s'endormir malgré sa position déplaisante.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, Laïa ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ils se refermaient d'eux-mêmes aussi vite qu'ils s'ouvraient. Avec un peu d'effort, elle perçu une silhouette rouge.

\- Deadpool ?

\- Oui c'est moi ma belle. Excuse-moi mais je crois qu'en général il faut se déshabiller pour prendre une douche.

\- Ha-ha.

Ses paupières se refermèrent à nouveau. Elle entendit simplement un bruit de pas sur la baignoire et elle se sentit soulevée. Sa joue rencontra le torse du mercenaire.

\- Je suis toute mouillée, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Dans ta chambre où tu pourras mouiller ta culotte rien que pour moi ?

Si elle avait eu la force, elle l'aurait frappé. Seulement elle ne l'avait pas. Il la reposa à terre où ses jambes flageolantes ne la portaient plus. Il la retint et l'aida donc à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle en profita pour se débarrasser du plaid trempé autour d'elle et le laissa tomber sur ses côtés. Sa robe lui moulait le corps. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien dans cet état. Il fallait s'en délester aussi. Faisant glisser une première bretelle sur son épaule, elle vit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la faire passer par-dessus sa tête ou en dessous en se levant. Trop fatiguée.

[Strip tease en direct live !]

\- Un coup de main ?

Elle hocha la tête, il le prit comme un feu vert et s'empara des deux pans de robes de part et d'autre de sa cuisse et tira d'un coup sec. La robe se déchira facilement jusqu'en haut et libéra sa propriétaire. Et sa poitrine.

[Boobies.]

\- Oh putain, Deadpool, non pas encore.

\- Garde cette réplique pour plus tard.

Il la souleva avec délicatesse et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Laïa n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi doux et prévenant. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle retrouva le moelleux de son matelas. Elle tira la couverture à elle et se couvrit malgré ses cheveux encore trempés et son corps humide. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Et Guillermo ?

\- Mort dans un beau feu d'artifice.

\- Bien.

Elle n'aurait pas dû souhaiter sa mort mais la nouvelle ne lui apporta pas le soulagement qu'elle espérait. Un poids se fit sentir près de ses jambes, il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit.

\- Merci.

\- Non, non, non Laïa. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, l'avertit-il.

\- Si, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie.

Un battement de cœur après, elle se redressa brusquement sur ses genoux et posa sa main sur son épaulière pour l'attirer à elle. Ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de celles du mercenaire à travers son masque. Elle laissa ensuite ses bras glisser autour de son cou puis se pressa contre lui en accentuant la pression du baiser. Elle en avait envie, elle voulait le sentir maintenant et comme aucun autre.

* * *

* Fireworks de Katy Perry

** Juste une petite référence à Ryan Reynolds qui a doublé Turbo dans le film éponyme

Et bimmm je termine ici, ce qui rend le chapitre un poil plus court que les deux derniers. J'imagine que vous savez sûrement ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre. Du leeeeemon (beuwaaaaaa). C'est sûrement le premier que j'écris d'ailleurs. Je suis encore toute ouverte à quelques suggestions. N'hésitez pas et lâchez-vous ;)

Merci d'être passé par ici et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 7 !

TishaX


	8. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous !

Autant vous dire que je ne suis pas peu fière de réussir à poster dans des délais plutôt corrects !

La suite est bien là et toujours postée aussi tard, je travaille mieux de nuit apparemment :D J'espère que pour vous l'histoire avance à un rythme agréable et qu'il ne tire pas en longueur.

Dans tous les cas, je suis très contente de vous retrouver, encore merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui me poussent à écrire et à terminer cette fic pour de bon et j'y compte bien !

AmyPond14 : Je vois que tu es toujours présente et en 1ère ligne ;) Merci pour le compliment ! C'est vrai que l'on a beau être fort, n'importe qui ne peut pas rester de glace après un traumatisme :) Pour le reste j'espère que tu trouveras ton compte dans ce chapitre ! Boobies, et licornes, à la prochaine !

Ah oui, et bon GROS WARNING : LEMON everywhere ! si ce n'est pas votre genre, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Au besoin je peux faire un résumé au début du chapitre prochain. Laissez un com ou un mpé :) Pour les autres j'espère que ça ira, mon 1er lemon :') je ne sais pas si je dois être émue ou carrément honteuse.

Pour le reste, Captain America tient à ajouter : "WADE, LANGUAGE !"

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

7

La chambre commençait à s'éclaircir grâce aux premiers rayons du soleil. Le manque de sommeil de la veille plus cette journée dingue mettait Laïa dans un état de semi-conscience. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve, avec ses sens et besoins exacerbés. Elle était blessée au plus profondément d'elle-même et avait besoin de combler ce vide dans son cœur, ne serait-ce que pour un court instant mais il fallait que ce soit tout de suite.

La jeune femme ne dit rien à Deadpool, elle ne se concentrait plus que sur ses sensations, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait la faire se sentir mieux, entière et vivante. Elle s'assit sur les cuisses du mercenaire pour lui faire face et entreprit de lui retirer son masque. Deadpool la stoppa en la retenant par les poignets pas qu'il appréhendait mais cela faisait un moment qu'une femme n'avait pas vu son corps à nu.

[Pas une femme sobre en tout cas.]

[Et pas sans rendre ses tripes.]

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête pour ce que tu vas voir.

[Tellement canon.]

[Comme de la chair à canon.]

\- Je m'en fous Deadpool, te défile pas. Baise-moi, exigea-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il afficha un grand sourire, elle savait comment lui parler. Des mains froides vinrent lui relever avidement le bas de son masque et elle fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le contact la fit frissonner. Certes ses lèvres comportaient des aspérités cependant leur contact n'était pas désagréable avec leur côté ferme et chaud.

Après ses nombreuses grandes tirades, Laïa aurait pensé qu'il était plus entreprenant au lit pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tira ses bras pour qu'il pose ses mains gantées sur ses fesses partiellement cachées par la dentelle et reprit son baiser pour venir titiller ses lèvres avec ses dents. Il restait stoïque. C'était quoi son problème ? Juste une grande gueule et du vent ? Elle commença à remuer ses hanches contre lui, frotter le tissu de son sous-vêtement contre le relief de son sexe caché sous son costume. Le regard de Deadpool passa du visage de Laïa à la scène qui se déroulait sous sa ceinture.

[Woow putain de merde. Tu comptes tenir combien de temps comme ça encore ?]

[Allo la terre, elle s'astique sur ton poireau.]

[Je crois que je suis un tout petit peu excité.]

Par réflexe, il avait agrippé ses fesses pour accompagner les mouvements. Elle avait gémi sous l'effet de sa poigne ferme, du cuir s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Ce seul son fit perdre tout son contrôle au mercenaire. Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait. Il allait la faire crier à en perdre la raison.

[A peine plus d'une minute. Faiblard.]

Deadpool avait pour habitude de ne jamais dire non à aucune femme. Mais depuis peu il essayait de mettre le frein car elles se servaient toujours de lui au final. C'était encore un échec cuisant.

\- Hmm, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre le petit Jésus dans sa crèche, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, elle accentua la pression sur sa verge qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, comprimée dans un pantalon déjà trop moulant. Deadpool envoya balader ses armes au bas du lit et l'attrapa par la taille pour basculer en arrière. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, ce qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

\- Cela a beau être cliché de faire l'amour avec le bel étalon qui vient te sauver mais… je dois avouer que tu as des tétons outrageusement mignon.

\- C'est tellement mieux quand tu fermes ta bouche…

Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau pendant qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur ses côtes puis ses seins. Elle gémit dans sa bouche lorsque ses pouces vinrent caresser ses mamelons déjà dressés. La surface de sa peau frémit à son toucher et il se demandait bien comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'il lui ferait écarter les cuisses.

Laïa défit le col du mercenaire et tira sur la fermeture du costume pour dévoiler son torse musclé marqué de cicatrices.

\- Oh putain, Deadpool…

\- Ouais ouais, je sais. Ma face de pizza ne fait pas honneur au reste de mon corps. Ce serait plutôt comme si un avocat trop mûr avait…

\- Non pas ça ! Tes cicatrices je les ai déjà vues ! répliqua-t-elle en se tenant la joue. Là ! Ce sont des vrais, des vrais !

Deadpool ne comprenait pas, il se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda rabattre les pans de son costume sur son torse puis les écarter. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je pensais que c'était des reliefs sur ton costume, comme les héros à la télé mais non, mate-moi ces abdos, le six pack, l'authentique !

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle craquait complètement pour lui.

[Beau gosse !]

\- Et ce soir, ils sont tout à toi ma belle.

Les ongles de la Laïa griffèrent légèrement ses pectoraux alors qu'elle traçait une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue depuis son bas ventre jusqu'à son nombril. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et espéra qu'elle descende vite soulager son sexe de toute cette pression… ce qu'elle fit… à croire qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.

[Ce n'est pas dur d'imaginer ce que tu penses si tu lui dis « Suce-moi ».]

Il avait encore parlé à voix haute en fait… Il se relaissa tomber sur le lit pour la laisser changer de position sans la gêner et écarquilla les yeux quand il se retrouva face à sa croupe posée sur son torse. Sans ménagement il vint malaxer ses fesses et il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait aux bords de son pantalon pour rester maître d'elle-même, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de jouer avec elle. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre poussa sur son dos pour qu'elle se mette à 4 pattes. La vue qu'elle lui offrait était… éblouissante.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Un ordre ? Non merci. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ça il avait sorti son poignard. Elle voulut se rasseoir mais le pouce de Deadpool appuya sur son clitoris à travers sa culotte ce qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il dessinait de petits cercles réguliers, le corps entier de Laïa commença à se crisper. Il laissa ensuite son doigt glisser entre ses lèvres pour s'arrêter à son entrée et revenir dans le sens inverse. De lents vas et viens. Il la torturait, voilà ce qu'il faisait. Laïa mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres pour ne pas lui offrir de gémissements.

\- Ow, tu ne protestes pas ? Tu as bien failli me casser le nez cet après-midi pourtant… et mon pied aussi. Enfin là, c'est plutôt moi qui compte le prendre.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de le frapper. Seulement, grâce à lui, maintenant, elle commençait à se sentir mieux. Et non, elle ne ferait pas de bruit pour lui aussi facilement. Deadpool tira sur sa culotte pour qu'elle ne forme plus qu'un mince cordon qu'il s'amusait à tirer pour l'enfoncer encore plus entre ses lèvres. Chaque moment de répit qu'il lui offrait ne servait qu'à accentuer le mouvement d'après.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le désert de Gobi par ici.

\- C'est carrément gênant quand ça sort de ta bouche, tu sais ça ?

\- Tu verras que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui peut en sortir…

Laïa sentit son souffle chaud se rapprocher de son entre-jambe. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle appréhendait le contact autant qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. En plus de cela, il savait exactement comme se rendre insupportable : un baiser léger sur son clitoris caché par le tissu, un coup de langue le long du « cordon » en dentelle. La seule pression et les effleurements non volontaires de sa langue sur sa peau la firent trembler.

\- Deadpool…

\- Dis-le clairement pour Papa.

Il attendait sa réponse et elle refusait de lui dire. Elle tenta de serrer les cuisses pour au moins apaiser sa frustration mais il l'en empêcha. Elle tremblait encore tant elle était tendue. Son sexe palpitait presque d'impatience.

\- Bon sang Deadpool, s'il te plaît ! lâcha-t-elle exaspérée.

\- D'accord, des supplications suffiront…

Le mercenaire descendit sa culotte sur ses cuisses d'un geste net et enfonça ses deux pouces dans la dentelle de chaque côté. Il n'eût plus qu'à tirer d'un coup sec pour la retirer et l'envoya balader avec ses affaires au sol. Laïa leva les yeux au ciel. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Il ne l'écoutait jamais. Elle se fit une petite note mentale pour se rappeler de donner quelques coups de ciseaux dans son costume pour se venger. Deadpool ne lui laissa pas bien plus de temps pour réagir. Il retira ses gants et passa un bras entre les cuisses de Laïa pour lui attraper la taille. D'un seul mouvement, il repoussa le lit de son autre main et se mit debout. La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à se retrouver la tête à l'envers, les cuisses de chaque côté de la tête du héros.

\- Je suppose que ta force surhumaine t'arrange bien les choses dans ce genre de situation ? dit-elle en repoussant sa chevelure vers l'arrière pour fixer le pénis érigé qui lui faisait face.

\- Pas vraiment, l'étude du Kama sutra, si.

[Spiderman est souvent dans cette position lui aussi.]

[A l'envers.]

Alternativement, il se débarrassa de chaque manche de son costume et le laissa tomber à terre. Il se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements, il allait pouvoir s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout il avait une femme à faire jouir. Il enserra chaque cuisse fermement et donna une impulsion pour rapprocher son entrejambe de son visage. D'un tempérament clément aujourd'hui, il ne la fit pas attendre plus et passa sa langue le long de son sexe. Elle gémit fort en pressant fort son pénis à travers le Lycra. Il sourit. Laïa se sentait brûlante, impatiente, elle défit la ceinture du mercenaire, enleva le bouton, la fermeture et fit glisser le pantalon sur ses cuisses pour libérer…

[Mini Pool !]

[Gros Pool en l'occurrence.]

\- A table tout le monde, le repas est servi !

\- Deadpool, tais-toi s'il te plaît, tu gâches tout…

Il obéit. Il retourna titiller son point sensible avec sa langue, léchant, aspirant. Si cela continuait il n'allait plus pouvoir se passer de ses gémissements. Ils le rendaient incroyablement dur. Il laissa échapper un râle quand elle se mit à faire de longs mouvements fermes de vas et viens sur son membre. La langue de Laïa effleurait parfois le bout de son gland et il le prenait presque comme une provocation. Il enfonça la sienne dans son entrée mouillée et fit naitre la réaction qu'il attendait. Elle n'arrivait pas à maintenir son attention, elle avait desserré sa prise pour se soumettre au plaisir. Ce ne fut pas ses cris qui l'arrêtèrent. Il continua son supplice en échangeant parfois avec un baiser ici et là. Il en voulait plus et ne put être que satisfait quand elle le prit vigoureusement en bouche pendant qu'une de ses mains continuait les mouvements de haut en bas. En réponse, il lâcha une de ses cuisses pour plutôt entourer fermement sa taille alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur l'autre, la pressant encore plus contre sa bouche. Du bout des lèvres, il sentait son sexe palpiter.

Laïa retira brusquement son membre de sa bouche. Elle était haletante. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Deadpool ne s'arrêtait pas et elle sentait son bas ventre se contracter à l'approche de l'orgasme. Elle ne put retenir son cri de plaisir et enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses du mercenaire.

\- Pose-moi, pose-moi vite ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Délicatement, il la bascula pour la prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Laïa se replaça contre lui et posa la tête sur son torse. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes pendant que le plaisir se répandait par vague dans son corps tremblant. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un noir réconfortant. Elle avait chaud, un battement de cœur la berçait. Puis, une main glissant dans ses cheveux vint la réveiller après quelques secondes.

\- On ouvre les yeux ma belle, 2nd round.

\- Sérieux, tu bandes toujours ? demande-t-elle en jetant un regard endormi vers le sexe toujours dressé.

Il haussa les épaules en prenant un air surpris, comme s'il n'y était pour rien. Une seule chose dérangea Laïa sur l'instant. Elle passa son pouce sous le masque de Deadpool et le retira. Il soupira.

\- Pourquoi vous avez toutes besoin de faire ça, ce n'est pas excitant de coucher avec l'homme masqué ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle le pensait : une peau pleine de cicatrices oui mais la force de son visage ne changeait pas, ni son regard doux. Le contact de sa peau aussi était doux ! Elle l'embrassa.

\- Dégage-moi ce pantalon de là, susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Tout de suite M'dame !

Il se releva pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements et la regarda allongée sur son lit, les draps pêle-mêle, sa peau nue, ses longs cheveux noirs… Cette mine fatiguée avec ce petit sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, ils n'en étaient qu'à peine à l'échauffement.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais de toi ? Je t'envoie au 7ème ciel ou dans l'enfer du plaisir ?

\- Tu connais la chanson : « Good girls go to Heaven, Bad girls go everywhere… »* Alors, je te laisse décider de ma sentence, lui dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Je crois que c'est tout trouvé.

Deadpool l'attrapa par sa cheville et la tira vers lui pour la soulever à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle lui faisait face et naturellement ses jambes vinrent entourer son buste. Il découvrait son corps sous ses doigts, une peau douce de femme, cela lui avait manqué. Par contre, elle présentait plus d'hématomes qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début et finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas trop pris son temps en choisissant la dose de C4 pour chaque entrepôt. Sa réflexion n'eût pas le temps d'aboutir elle ondulait son corps contre lui et il en était arrivé à un point où poser sa bouche sur son corps ne lui suffisait plus.

\- Accroche-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin, la prévint-il en prenant un de ses bras pour le passer autour de sa nuque.

[Tremblement de terre en perspective.]

[Ça va, ce n'est pas Hulk en chaleur non plus.]

Dès qu'elle se fut exécutée et qu'elle était bien suspendue à son cou, il passa ses mains sous ses genoux et la rapprocha de son pénis. Il eût besoin d'un coup de main pour placer son sexe face à son entrée mais dès qu'il fut casé, l'attente atteignit son comble et il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. D'un lent mouvement de bassin, il fit d'abord pénétrer son gland et ressorti. Ensuite il recommença encore une fois en s'aventurant un peu plus loin, laissant la jeune femme s'adapter à son diamètre. Chaque pénétration la faisait gémir doucement mais profondément. Tout à coup, il s'aperçut du regard fragile et quémandeur qu'elle lui jetait. Il craqua. D'un coup de rein violent il la pénétra entièrement, la faisant crier comme jamais encore. Il appuya sur ses fesses un instant pour approfondir le contact tant qu'il pouvait et reprit sa position initiale, les mains sous les genoux pour enchainer les vas et viens à une bonne cadence.

Laïa, haletante, était étourdie par le plaisir. Sa vision était floue, elle n'entendait plus que ses propres gémissements et le bruit de leurs corps s'entrechoquant pendant qu'il la remplissait. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière lorsqu'elle sentait ses parois se contracter autour de son sexe.

\- Deadpool, je…

Il interrompit sa phrase pour se retirer et la reposa sur le lit en l'orientant pour qu'elle se place à 4 pattes devant lui. Mécontente qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé jouir, elle serra les cuisses.

\- Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de rentrer. Je suis comme un pass PTT, je rentre là où je veux.

Il courba légèrement son index et majeur et les enfonça en elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Dis-le.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Il ajouta un 3ème doigt au dur traitement qu'il lui administrait, accélérant encore le rythme. Elle cria, son dos se cambra. Elle allait céder à sa demande.

\- Dis-le !

\- Ok…Pénètre-toi Deadpool ! Fais-moi jouir ! lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle était à bout de force.

Le mercenaire ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois. Il entra à nouveau en elle d'un rude coup de bassin et lui admonesta plusieurs lentes pénétrations de toute sa longueur avant de lui imposer un rythme implacable. Il semblait avoir une endurance à toute épreuve, il ne ralentissait pas. Laïa sentit que ses muscles intimes se serraient. Un orgasme puissant la secoua à nouveau pendant que Deadpool raffermissait sa prise sur ses hanches. Un râle se mêla à ses propres halètements. Il était parcouru de spasmes et l'empêchait de bouger.

\- Merde, c'était quoi ma réplique déjà ?

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Malgré ce non-sens, le sentir en elle était carrément grisant. Il se laissa tomber sur elle puis roula sur le côté pour la laisser respirer. Elle semblait exténuée. Sa poitrine s'agitait encore à cause de sa respiration saccadée mais elle parvenait à peine à maintenir les yeux ouverts. Il la vit serrer les jambes l'une contre l'autre, sûrement à cause de la dose de sperme qu'il venait de déposer. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'il pouvait recommencer il serait bien le dernier à refuser.

Laïa changea de position pour se mettre sur le ventre, elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié son oreiller. Elle profitait pleinement de cet état d'extase car enfin, elle se sentait à nouveau vivante et c'était grâce à lui encore. Toujours à ses côtés, il s'amusait à séparer des mèches de cheveux sur son dos.

\- T'es un bon coup Wilson.

\- Wade.

\- Ouais quelque chose comme ça.

Croisant les bras sous son oreiller, elle tourna la tête du côté opposé à Deadpool et s'endormit. Bizarrement elle se sentait en sécurité à côté de lui et pourtant cela devait être l'homme le plus dangereux de toute la ville.

 _\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Reste là, je reviens._

 _Laïa sentit sa mère lui lâcher la main pour se diriger vers deux hommes en costume noir. Ils gardaient l'entrée d'une énorme tour en verre. Dès qu'elle arriva à quelques mètres d'eux, ils se postèrent devant elle en lui tenant le bras. Elle n'avait pas l'air énervée, elle leur disait quelque chose mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Après quelques minutes d'explications, sa mère revint vers elle et lui caressa la tête avant de lui reprendre la main. Ce qu'aimait Laïa par-dessus tout, c'était le bruit des escarpins de sa maman sur le bitume. Elle était belle._

 _\- On va manger une glace au parc ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Oui !_

 _Et c'était sûrement la plus belle et la plus gentille maman du monde._

Laïa se réveilla un peu perdue. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de sa mère. L'heure sur son réveil lui indiqua qu'elle ne s'était endormie que quelques minutes. Elle tenta de mettre ses pensées de côté et se retourna du côté de Deadpool. Il lui parla les yeux fermés.

\- Cauchemar ? Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- Bien, parce que j'ai autre chose à te proposer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et indiqua son entrejambe excité d'un coup de menton. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit par réflexe, choquée. Il acquiesça en agitant son index vers son membre.

\- Ouep, Super Pénis, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je vais me rhabiller, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'extérieur du lit.

\- Que tu sois habillée ou pas ça ne change rien chérie !

Deadpool l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en se couchant sur son dos, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, c'en était presque drôle.

\- Tu me fais mal, et en-lève, ta saucisse de mes fesses.

[Quel genre de saucisse, pourquoi elle ne précise pas ?!]

\- Mais t'avais dit qu'on ferait des knackis…

Elle pouffa contre son oreiller, c'était vraiment un idiot de première. Cependant elle ne put se retenir et releva la tête pour éclater de rire. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait et ce rire était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tranché en deux la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il la soulagea un peu de son poids en se plaçant sur ses avant-bras.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que tu en as autant envie que moi Leïa.

\- Laïa ! le corrigea-t-elle en lui envoyant un coup de te tête dans le nez.

Grognant de douleur, il se frotta le nez alors qu'elle commençait à arquer le dos, pressant ses fesses rondes contre lui. L'espace d'un instant l'envie de la culbuter disparut mais elle revint tout aussi rapidement. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque pendant qu'elle passait sa main en arrière pour orienter son membre dans la bonne direction. Il n'eût pas besoin de mettre la main à la pâte, elle géra la pénétration d'elle-même en roulant des hanches. Il gémit quand elle fût presque au bout. Il était incroyablement à l'étroit dans cette position et elle ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation en serrant ses muscles intimes. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet de la surmonter, d'encadrer son corps avec ses bras musclés pendant qu'elle s'agitait sous lui pour se faire ou lui faire plaisir ? Il soupira près de son oreille. Elle savait comment lui procurer du bien. Son excitation atteignit un degré supplémentaire quand elle se contorsionna pour attraper sa main sur le côté et en mordre les doigts. Le contact de sa putain de langue chaude et humide contre sa peau le rendit fou. Il reprit les rênes pour accélérer la cadence, faire claquer son corps contre ses fesses. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ça. Elle se tortillait sous lui, gémissant à n'en plus finir, ses mains empoignant les draps. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et attendit le bon moment pour pouvoir se lâcher. Il lui administra encore 2-3 longues et puissantes pénétrations avant qu'elle n'étouffe son cri en posant la tête contre le matelas.

\- Wade !

Il éjacula, plusieurs fois. Il en était presque étourdi. Autant dire qu'une fille sobre ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Il patienta avant de se retirer et s'écroula sur le lit. Cette fois-ci était la bonne.

[Bravo Champion !]

De son côté, Laïa se sentait engourdie. Elle ne pensait pas avoir encore autant de ressources mais la fatigue la rattrapa vite. Elle avait des douleurs absolument partout et elle ne savait même plus laquelle était due à quoi. Ses paupières n'eurent pas le temps de battre 3 fois qu'elle s'endormit, avec le sentiment d'être de nouveau elle, entière et vivante.

Deadpool tira le drap pour les recouvrir, au moins partiellement. Il hésita à se rhabiller mais il avait bien bossé ce soir, personne ne viendrait les embêter. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux.

[Bonne nuit, Pool.]

Le soleil d'une nouvelle chaude journée d'été vint taper par la fenêtre. Il avait atteint son zénith et illuminait le chantier que représentait la chambre de Laïa : des vêtements dans tous les sens, des breloques entassées sur les meubles, des chaussures à droite et à gauche. Le parquet n'était même plus visible à certains endroits. Et sur le lit, un enchevêtrement de draps, de jambes, un Deadpool dont le visage était caché par des coussins et un petit bout de femme à la peau mate.

La sonnerie du portable de Laïa résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Hmmm, bordel de merde…

S'étirant de tout son long sur le lit, Laïa prit son temps pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Son corps était courbaturé et il portait toujours les stigmates de la veille. Sa vie avait pris un tournant un peu irréaliste, elle aurait préféré que tout cela ne reste qu'un scénario de feuilleton TV. Elle tourna la tête vers le reste du lit, cette saleté de Deadpool dormait toujours comme un bébé. Soudain, elle se rappela un détail. Elle était partie de l'entrepôt sans rien, comment son téléphone pouvait se trouver ici ? Balayant des yeux le sol de la chambre, elle comprit que le son provenait sûrement d'une des poches de la ceinture du mercenaire. La sonnerie s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle s'agenouilla donc à côté de l'accessoire pour le fouiller : des bonbons à la menthe, des préservatifs, des munitions, des papiers en tout genre, une figurine de Hello Kitty … et son téléphone ! Il affichait plusieurs appels et messages d'Alec ainsi qu'un appel de Maria. Aller travailler aujourd'hui était bien le cadet de ses soucis, elle appellerait Maria pour s'excuser tout à l'heure. Deux cartes dorées glissèrent de la poche où se trouvait son téléphone plus tôt. Plusieurs cartes bancaires ? Est-ce que le métier de mercenaire payait bien ? Elle les saisit pour les détailler de plus près. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une carte de paiement classique, il n'y avait qu'un nom dessus. Tavio Lanero. Tavio comme le boss de son gang ?! Et puis à quoi lui servait cette carte ? C'était sa cible ? Si oui, à quoi consistait son boulot, faire le grand ménage du trafic à Compton ? Elle échangea la carte avec l'autre et se figea. Laïa Badinter. Son nom se trouvait sur cette putain de carte ! Il la connaissait ! Tout d'un coup, on lui arracha les cartes des mains.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Deadpool se trouvait derrière elle, toujours nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! lui hurla-t-elle en pointant sa main avec les cartes.

\- Tout doux, calme toi ma jolie, dit-il en essayant de temporiser.

\- Je ne suis pas une jument, tu vas me parler autrement !

[Elle est très énervée la madame je crois.]

\- Pas le choix.

\- Quoi ?

Il la plaqua contre le mur, la main sur la bouche et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Ce n'est pas mon habitude de mentir Laïa, des messieurs m'ont effectivement payé pour venir te rendre une visite. Te prendre avec moi et t'offrir un très joli voyage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Un voyage ? Ouais en enfer sûrement.

\- Bon, bon, je vois que ça ne te convient pas. On m'a engagé… pour te rendre ta liberté ?

La réponse aurait pu lui convenir s'il ne l'avait pas dit d'un air hésitant, telle une proposition. Elle inspira profondément et expira par le nez en détournant le regard. Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Il laissa glisser sa main de sa bouche, elle s'était calmée. S'extirpant de sa prise, Laïa se planta devant son placard pour y prendre des vêtements. Pas question qu'elle reste nue une seconde de plus avec cet énergumène.

\- On m'a payé pour te tuer Laïa.

Le pantalon qu'elle avait en main tomba à terre. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle-même elle savait ! Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Qui t'envoie ?

\- La réponse ne va sûrement pas te plaire.

\- Accouche Wade.

\- Wade ? La seule fois où tu m'as appelé comme ça c'est quand…

\- Accouche !

\- Tu sais, théoriquement, les hommes ne peuvent pas accoucher car ils n'ont pas l'équipement nécessaire. Par contre chez certains animaux…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours de bio maintenant !

\- C'est ton père.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Une blague je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas personnellement.

Elle avala sa salive difficilement et son nez recommença à piquer à l'approche des sanglots. Que venait faire son connard de père là-dedans maintenant ! Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Quand elle pensait que la situation commençait à s'arranger, elle s'empirait.

\- Laïa, Laïa, regarde, je ne t'ai toujours rien fait. Tu es vivante.

Il s'approcha d'elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle tendit le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Toi ne me touche plus ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu me dises qu'il y a deux jours ce n'était pas la Neustra que tu voulais éclater mais plutôt ma cervelle et ce serait le pompon.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Laïa étouffa un cri de rage. Elle repoussa le mercenaire sur le côté et ramassa toutes ses affaires pour les lui jeter à la figure.

\- On se quitte de cette façon ? Typique des plus mauvais films à l'eau de rose. Enfin, je veux dire, après tu vas faire quoi ? Me jeter le reste de mes trucs par la fenêtre ?

\- Tue-moi ou casse-toi ! Je ne veux plus voir ta sale gueule ici !

[Ouch.]

Il se rhabilla comme il le put pendant qu'elle l'insultait de tous les noms. Il avait l'habitude que les gens ne soient pas tendres avec lui mais venant de Laïa, il se sentait un peu déçu et triste. Elle allait mal mais il lui fallait sûrement un peu de temps pour digérer la pilule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me raccompagne tout seul.

Elle lui balança un coussin et il disparut.

Elle était enfin seule.

Seule pour penser qu'elle avait aidé son bourreau, qu'il l'avait sauvée à son tour, et qu'elle venait de passer la nuit à jouir entre ses mains. Tout ça pourquoi ? Car son enfoiré de père l'avait envoyé s'occuper de son cas ? Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun putain de sens.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur blanc et se laissa glisser au sol avant d'étreindre ses genoux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas craquer, mais elle le fit. Elle se mit à imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie si elle n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

* Meat Loaf-Good Girls Go To Heaven (Bad Girls Go Everywhere)

Bien bien bien, nouveau moment de faiblesse pour Laïa. Comment va-t-elle gérer notre mercenaire préféré maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est là pour l'assassiner ? Qui sont ses parents ? Tavio va-t-il se faire égorger comme un porc ? Sang-Drogue-liberté, on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :D

Je pense que je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com ;) je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes !

a très vite j'espère !

TishaX


	9. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde ! (MaJ)

Désolée de revenir si tard, cela doit faire presque un mois que je n'ai rien posté ! Non je n'ai pas abandonné, la ligne directrice est déjà faite mais c'est qu'avec mes petites vacances j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à reprendre alors il m'a déjà fallu quelques jours pour me remettre dans le bain et ça y'est il est là, ce fameux huitième chapitre ! Il doit faire 19-20 pages de word, c'est mon plus gros ! (au final j'ai trouvé où le couper, donc la suite est en chapitre 9 :) )

Comme je ne suis pas très courageuse, je ferai la relecture à froid et la correction dans les jours qui viennent. Vous êtes toujours de plus nombreux à me lire, cela me fait super plaisir. Si vous voyez des incohérences, des grosses fautes à corriger, je ne dis pas non contre un petit coup de main (com ou mpé), je vous remercierai même très très fort ^^

AmyPond14 : Je suis de retouuuuur. Et oui, pour Laïa et Wade je ne crois pas qu'on puisse utiliser un autre mot que "baiser" :x Tu as la suite par ici. J'espère que ça tient la route et que tu auras toujours du plaisir à lire leurs aventures :) ! (Insomniaque et pas qu'un peu quand je vois l'heure à laquelle je reçois les notifs)

Allez à très bientôt ! Je pense qu'il ne restera que deux chapitres avant la fin. Très bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

8

Vraiment. Elle s'était vraiment sentie mieux aux côtés de Deadpool cette nuit mais il avait tout gâché. Les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Tout ce temps, il avait eu main mise sur elle, sa vie ne tenant qu'à un fil, dépendant de son bon vouloir. Laïa essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il avait trahi sa confiance et elle avait la nette impression que le monde entier était contre elle. Son père. Franchement ! Elle ne savait même plus si elle était triste ou en colère. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il en veuille à ce point à sa vie après tant d'années ?!

Animée d'une nouvelle énergie non sans rage, elle se leva et poussa son jean à terre d'un coup de pied. Elle lui préféra plutôt une combinaison en tissu léger noir à manches longues car elle devait cacher au mieux ses blessures. Retourner à sa pseudo routine ne l'intéressait plus. Elle revoyait encore les scènes de son enlèvement…Tout ça par la faute de Deadpool ! Quitte à se faire assassiner, il fallait au moins qu'elle leur donne une bonne raison de le faire. Et quoi de mieux pour accomplir son destin que de quitter sa zone de confort ? Elle devait quitter la ville, et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin d'argent.

Elle fila dans la cuisine avaler quelque chose pour que son corps ne la lâche pas, elle n'avait pas faim et ses papilles furent presque douloureuses au contact du biscuit dans sa bouche. L'appétit finit tout de même par revenir lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle mâchait. Le paquet qu'elle emporta dans la salle de bain n'allait pas être de trop finalement.

Sans attendre que l'eau soit chaude, elle se glissa sous le jet. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était lavée aussi soigneusement. Elle tentait d'effacer la sensation des contacts sur sa peau. La main de Guillermo sur son cou, les doigts de Deadpool en elle. Elle serra les cuisses, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Oublie, oublie !

Elle ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle put. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'eau qui coulait à ses pieds s'était transformée en sang. Un haut le cœur la prit et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa respiration et ses hallucinations se calment. Elle avait un plan aujourd'hui, elle se devait d'être parfaite pour cette dernière fois où ses pas fouleraient les trottoirs de Compton. Enfin propre, elle enfila sa combinaison dont la partie supérieure ressemblait à un chemisier manche longue puis elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval haute. Elle prit un soin particulier à se maquiller pour camoufler ce qui avait besoin de l'être tout en restant séduisante. C'était jour de fête et elle voulait se faire remarquer. Toujours face au miroir, elle cligna ses yeux charbonneux lentement pour être certaine de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Un seul élément la dérangea : tous les boutons fermés de sa combinaison. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle les défit un par un jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Malheureusement cela laissa paraître des hématomes qu'elle s'empressa de recouvrir de fond de teint.

Plus que prête, Laïa fit le tour de son appartement et jeta le plus important dans un sac de voyage. Adieu babioles, montagne de vêtements, appartement. Elle soupira avant de prendre un temps pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur son vieux canapé et réfléchir à ces deux jours. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait à présent, plus rien ne serait pareil. La Neustra Familia essuyait une lourde perte, Deadpool courrait après Tavio et peut-être bientôt elle. Il n'y avait rien à perdre, même mieux, il était temps de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Cherchant son plus gros sac à main, elle y fourra une autre tenue et un sac à dos. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la nuit tombe. Elle envoya un sms à Maria en lui expliquant qu'elle arriverait un peu tard. Peut-être qu'elle s'arrêterait voir Alec et Imen aussi… Elle ne s'imaginait pas les quitter sans les revoir au moins une fois.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Laïa était pensive, observant les passants avec un calme inhabituel. Elle avait trouvé un train pour fuir Compton. Seulement allait-elle réussir sans que personne ne la remarque ? Ce qui lui offrirait un avantage considérable serait que Deadpool lance une attaque aujourd'hui même. Sa désertion ne constituerait ainsi pas une priorité. Elle se rappela quelques années avant, le jour où elle avait fait du stop pour se casser de la ville sur un coup de tête après qu'on l'ait tabassée. Des hommes l'avaient retrouvée sur une aire de repos à des centaines de kilomètres de là et ramenée à Los Angeles. Personne ne quittait Em. Absolument personne. Elle caressa son tatouage. Peut-être qu'elle allait vraiment en avoir besoin finalement. Et puis, ce n'était que légitime défense.

Laïa rejoignit sa chambre et se baissa pour récupérer quelque chose sous son lit : l'un des holsters de Deadpool avec l'arme associée. Elle avait donné un coup de pied dedans ce matin pendant qu'il se rhabillait, son intuition lui avait soufflé, à bon escient, qu'elle en aurait sûrement besoin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tenait un pistolet en main. Par contre elle ne s'en était jamais servie. Le métal froid lui donna une impression de soudaine puissance qui l'a mis mal à l'aise. Par précaution elle récupéra aussi son couteau automatique à cran qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, elle était plus confiante avec une lame.

Malgré les heures passées, le mercenaire lui torturait toujours l'esprit. De but en blanc il lui avait lâché la nouvelle. Elle ne savait donc pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le connaissait mal. Pourtant sa compagnie était, il fallait le reconnaître, divertissante, mais aussi carrément dangereuse voire mortelle. Mais ils étaient proches, non ? A cette réflexion, elle se gifla mentalement. Non on ne devenait pas proche de quelqu'un en à peine deux jours ! Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Dans tous les cas, plus vite elle partait de cet endroit, mieux elle se sentirait. Enfilant une belle paire de sandales ouvertes à talon, elle attrapa son cabas et son sac de voyage caché dans un sac poubelle puis fit un détour par la benne avant de partir sur le chemin de son travail, comme à l'accoutumé. Laïa fit une première halte chez une vendeuse de presses qu'elle connaissait bien, une vraie commère qui allait lui permettre de prendre la température.

\- Laïaaa, mon ange, toujours aussi belle ! Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Hey merci du compliment ! lâcha-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bien que je doive être la centième personne à qui tu le dis aujourd'hui. Des nouvelles pour moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Hmmm… des règlements de compte encore. Parait-il que la Neustra Familia s'est prise une sacrée dérouillée ces derniers jours, surtout hier. Tous les entrepôts de la rivière ont sauté. Ça a fait un joli feu de joie.

La jeune femme prit un faux air surpris et offusqué.

\- Je ne savais même pas que Tavio comptait lancer une attaque !

\- Tavio ? Non, non. On m'a dit que c'était que c'était un mercenaire ultra qualifié qui en est à l'origine. Un mec en rouge lourdement armé.

\- On sait par qui il a été envoyé ?

La vendeuse haussa les épaules. Laïa fut plutôt satisfaite des infos qui circulaient. Elle n'y était pas reliée et les projecteurs étaient déjà tournés vers Deadpool ce qui allait lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Le gros doit s'en frotter les mains.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, une dizaine de vos gars ont été retrouvés morts sur le toit d'un immeuble de Pasadena hier. C'était une vraie boucherie. Laïa, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais il va falloir prévoir quelques changements en perspectives.

\- J'en ai bien peur…

Aucun doute, le mercenaire était passé par là. Il cherchait clairement son boss. Elle devait lui donner un coup de main pour le mettre sur la voie.

\- Ils doivent tous être en état d'alerte, je comprends mieux pourquoi Cristobal n'est pas passé à la blanchisserie hier.

\- J'ai vu sa voiture sortir de la ville à toute berzingue, tu ne risques pas de le croiser aujourd'hui non plus.

Laïa esquissa un sourire.

\- Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Elle salua la vendeuse et lui tourna le dos. C'était comme si tout allait imploser et étrangement elle en était presque excitée. Qu'ils aillent au diable ! À cause d'eux, la vie de nombreuses personnes était devenue un enfer, tout ça pour qu'ils s'en mettent plein les poches. S'ils pouvaient tous mourir, ça lui ferait une belle jambe !

Hélant un taxi qui passait sur l'avenue, elle prit le chemin d'un bar contrôlé par son gang. Ses ongles pianotaient contre l'accoudoir de la portière. Elle avait bien besoin d'un verre.

\- Bang, bang ! Allez quoi les mecs, vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux que ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être à un stand de fête foraine.

[Le gros lot ! Le gros lot !]

Un cadavre tomba à ses pieds, il tirait à bout portant, autant dire qu'il gâchait ses balles. Deadpool assomma l'homme devant lui d'un saut périlleux et attrapa son collègue par les cheveux.

\- Où est Tavio ? Tu as 5 secondes avant que tes dents sautent comme du popcorn.

\- Va te faire foutre connard !

\- Et allez, ça recommence.

Un coup. Un aller-retour contre le mur. Il cria de douleur, son nez était cassé et saignait abondamment.

\- J'espère que ça t'a rafraichi la mémoire. Maintenant ?

\- Fils de …

Un deuxième coup. Ce fut le dernier.

[Félicitations, on est seul à nouveau.]

Dès que Laïa franchit la porte du bar, un nuage de fumée lui fit froncer le nez. « Toujours un pur bonheur » pensa-t-elle ironiquement... Elle s'affala sur une chaise de bar et commanda un double whiskey au barman qui la reconnut et vint la servir en priorité. C'était un établissement sombre dont les discussions animées se mêlaient à la musique assourdissante. Après une première grosse gorgée qui lui brûla l'œsophage, elle jeta un œil avertit autour d'elle : quelques visages connus qu'elle approvisionnait souvent en drogue, et lui. Un des hommes de Cristobal. La chance finissait par tourner. Elle devait le faire venir à elle pour lui faire croire qu'il avait le contrôle. Rapidement, elle travailla son expression et tourna la tête dans sa direction, ce qu'il remarqua. Aussitôt, elle fuit son regard et feint d'attraper ses affaires pour partir. Il eût exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait : il contourna les tables et la coinça entre le bar et lui pour barrer sa route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Laïa ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

\- J'avais besoin d'une petite pause, je me suis arrangée, répondit-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Je vois… Dès que Cristobal a le dos tourné, on en profite. Attends que je lui en touche deux mots et il s'occupera de ton cas.

\- Humm car tu ne saurais pas le faire toi-même ?

Il la saisit par le bras, réagissant au quart de tour à sa provocation. Elle jubilait, c'était presque trop simple. Puis elle ancra son regard profondément dans le sien, battant très légèrement des paupières en attendant sa réaction.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi salope.

\- Ow, et à quoi je joue ? murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La froideur du mur de la réserve la fit frissonner quand son dos s'y écrasa. Il lui embrassait la poitrine avidement tout en lui soulevant une jambe pour mieux se coller à elle. De plus, Laïa exagérait volontairement ses gémissements, bien que l'homme semblât déjà au comble de l'excitation.

\- Après on dit que c'est moi qui profite que Cristobal soit à Pasadena pour me la couler douce.

L'homme ne répliqua pas de suite et enfonça sa tête dans son cou pour lui mordiller sa peau fragile. Entre deux halètements, il la corrigea :

\- Pas à Pasadena, le boss l'a fait venir en urgence à Lynwood à cause des évènements d'hier.

Bingo.

\- On s'en fout, ce soir c'est toi que je veux., le coupa-t-elle pour l'attiser.

Sans plus attendre il la souleva par les cuisses et la re-plaqua au mur. Ils étaient tellement proches que cela permit à Laïa de repérer ce qui pourrait lui être utile dans la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa gauche. Il y avait quelques bouteilles en verre sur un vieux caisson en plastique. Elle espéra secrètement que ça fasse l'affaire. D'un coup net elle le mordit du plus fort qu'elle le put à l'épaule et il la lâcha par reflexe en étouffant un cri de douleur. À l'instant où il posa sa main sur sa blessure pour en constater l'état, Laïa saisit une bouteille et l'asséna de plein fouet sur la tempe de l'homme qui s'effondra aussitôt. Zut, elle lui avait ouvert le crâne… Elle n'en éprouva absolument aucun remord. Elle se servit de la chemise de l'homme à terre pour lui recouvrir la tête et attacha solidement les manches autour de sa mouche pour le bâillonner. La ceinture, elle, se montra utile pour lui maintenir les mains ensemble Elle s'étonnait presque de sa propre ingéniosité. Il ne restait plus que la partie désagréable qui était de cacher le corps. S'enfonçant plus loin dans la pièce, elle trouva de grandes caisses en bois contenant de gros fûts de bière, elle le fit tomber dans une qui était vide et replaça le couvercle dessus.

\- Bonne nuit.

Quelques boutons de son haut avaient sauté, Laïa s'empressa de les refermer tout en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit très vulnérable mais elle envoya valser sa bonne conscience et ramassa son sac pour en tirer son téléphone. La porte arrière lui offrit une bonne échappatoire elle traversa quelques ruelles avant de reprendre la rue principale où un groupe de garçons la siffla. Ils ne s'attendirent pas à un doigt en réponse mais pour elle, le plus important était le sms qu'elle envoyait à Deadpool.

« Le toutou à Tavio est à Lynwood, sûrement avec son maître d'ailleurs. »

Elle y joignit les coordonnées de l'endroit qu'elle avait en tête et appuya sur « envoyer ». Son téléphone vibra instantanément. Il l'appelait.

\- Laïa, chérie ! Tu n'es plus fâchée ?! Tu vas bien ?!

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là pour voir son sourire, elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler le plaisir que lui procurait le son de sa voix. Son attitude n'avait pas changé et d'un côté ça la rassurait. Il apaisait son chaos émotionnel.

\- Eh bien, je suis encore vivante donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. On dirait qu'un imbécile en rouge a encore mal fait son boulot. Ce sont des coups de feu que j'entends ?

\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien. Attends, deux secondes, Papa est occupé.

Il enfonça la crosse de son revolver dans le crâne de l'homme qui le poursuivait et prit un moment en s'asseyant accroupi contre le mur.

\- J'ai lu ton message, tu es sûre de toi ? Un gars m'a donné un nom de club à Compton.

\- Oui je suis sûre, je le tiens d'un pote à Cristobal.

\- Cristobal a.k.a le toutou à Tavio ?

\- A.k.a le gars qui adore me casser la figure quand je n'arrive pas à refiler sa came.

\- Je vois, je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. Et c'est bien pour toi, on me paye pas les extras.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- … Toi aussi.

Deadpool raccrocha, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle comptait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Cependant, tant que le doute planerait sur son possible assassinat, elle préférait, non sans déception, rester à bonne distance du mercenaire.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant le café d'Alec. Il n'y avait que deux tables occupées, Alec et Imen discutaient derrière le comptoir, l'air grave. Le bruit de ses talons sur le carrelage les fit se tourner vers elle. Ils se fixèrent un temps sans rien dire. Parfois il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Le garçon ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Viens.

Ils l'écoutèrent dans un premier temps, apprenant la nouvelle pour Tavio, pour l'avenir incertain du gang. Elle les informa aussi de sa fuite imminente et cela en fut trop pour Imen qui la gifla.

\- Tu comptes nous laisser derrière toi et couper les ponts sans écouter notre avis ? Tu n'es qu'une putain d'égoïste, voilà ce que tu es.

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce. Certes Imen ne connaissait sûrement pas toute l'histoire mais Laïa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi. Les gens qui comptaient pour elle ne devaient pas devenir des dommages collatéraux. Alec la regarda, l'expression insondable. Il ne la comprenait pas. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il connaissait ! Elle était là, plantée devant lui, resplendissante, pleine de suçons récents et elle leur annonçait…ça ? Mais bon sang, si le gang allait être dessoudé, tout allait peu à peu s'arranger. Tous, ils auraient alors pu reconstruire une vie normale alors pourquoi partir maintenant ? Il résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la retenir contre sa volonté.

De son côté, Laïa ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre. Il semblait y avoir un fossé infranchissable entre eux deux maintenant. Si elle restait plus longtemps, la douleur de ses sentiments allait refaire surface. Elle céda tout de même à son impulsion et maladroitement, l'étreignit avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Alec écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. Il allait l'écarter rudement de son torse pour lui demander plus d'explications quand il croisa son visage avec ce faux sourire et ses yeux brillants.

\- Je suis désolée Alec.

Son corps se figea et encore une fois, il ne put la retenir lorsqu'elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta le vestiaire. Il se sentait faible, confus, incapable de lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Par contre, une chose était sûre, il n'oublierait jamais ce visage souriant, masquant une détresse bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'imaginait.

La blanchisserie n'était plus très loin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant une teinte rose-violacée au ciel. Maria avait déjà allumé les lumières. Son sac à main près de sa jambe, elle frappait le comptoir du bout des doigts tellement elle était impatiente de partir. La journée avait été longue et en plus de cela, Laïa était en retard. Soudain, le carillon résonna et la jeune femme entra, légèrement essoufflée.

-Laïa, quand tu me demandes de te remplacer, essaye au moins d'arriver à l'heure que -tu- m'as donnée.

\- Excuse-moi Maria, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis hier, répondit-elle gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la lèvre ?

Evidemment sa blessure n'était pas passée inaperçue face à l'œil perspicace de sa patronne. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'il se tramait, elle aussi allait être affectée par l'assassinat de Tavio. Deadpool ne raterait sûrement pas son coup.

\- Tu es courant pour l'explosion des entrepôts de la Neustra ?

\- Oui mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- J'y étais.

Pendant un instant Maria l'observa, perplexe, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ta faute ?

\- Non pas exactement, j'ai atterri dans les mains de Guillermo et un mercenaire m'a aidé à m'échapper. Le tout étant qu'on a mis ma tête à prix et la personne qui l'a fait s'avère être mon père.

\- Ton père ? ! Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu es en train de me dire Laïa…

À nouveau, la jeune femme raconta brièvement les évènements passés. Maria hochait la tête de temps en temps. Elle était en pleine réflexion alors que des images du passé surgissaient dans son esprit.

23 ans plus tôt…

Maria connaissait bien la mère de Laïa. Elle était arrivée un jour dans le quartier, avec ses tailleurs trop chics, ses talons trop hauts. Elle détonnait complètement avec la population résidente. Plusieurs fois par mois, depuis la blanchisserie, elle la voyait prendre le métro pour ne revenir que tard le soir. Son ventre était clairement arrondi, elle portait un enfant.

Par une journée pluvieuse, elle avait poussé la porte de son commerce. Elle souhaitait faire nettoyer tous ses ensembles, ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle partait la journée. En prenant les vêtements, Maria s'était permise de lui faire une remarque sur son accoutrement assez hors du commun pour le quartier. Rien de bien méchant mais elle se sentait mal de ne pas la prévenir alors qu'elle la voyait souvent se faire emmerder dans la rue. À sa grande surprise, la femme en avait ri. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Et c'est ainsi que rapidement, elles développèrent une belle amitié. Elle s'appelait Kristen.

Les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaitre mutuellement. Maria fut même présente pour la naissance de Laïa car Kristen n'avait personne d'autre. Un jour alors qu'elles buvaient un café dans la cuisine pendant la sieste de Laïa, la commerçante appris les conditions de l'arrivée de la maman à Compton.

Tout avait commencé il y a des mois de cela, Kristen se lassait de constater que pour la énième fois, à minuit dix, son mari n'était toujours pas rentré. Comme d'habitude, il faisait du zèle au travail satisfaire son insatiable patron étant la priorité. Elle comme lui travaillaient pour le grand groupe immobilier Badinter : Kristen en tant que secrétaire de la direction et son mari en tant que directeur commercial. Pour autant, la charge de travail qu'il avait à réaliser était nettement plus importante qu'elle. Il n'avait guère le temps de rester de la maison, ni de lui accorder l'attention qu'elle aurait souhaité. En s'affalant sur son fauteuil face à la baie vitrée de leur grande villa, elle fit tourner le vin lentement dans son verre. Boire seule était vraiment le signe d'un couple qui bat de l'aile.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à s'en rendre compte, Charles Badinter, le PDG de l'entreprise, constatait avec un certain amusement que le petit couple entretenait des relations plus que professionnelles au travail, ils se parlaient à peine. Profitant de la situation, il la fit venir dans son bureau pour en parler. Il n'était pas un canon de beauté à proprement parler mais il dégageait un charisme tel, qu'au contraire, l'expression « bel homme » lui correspondait parfaitement. Kristen frappa à sa porte et il sourit en constatant que la première pensée qu'il eût fut de se demander quel genre de sous-vêtements elle portait sous son tailleur. Gagner sa confiance fut plutôt aisé. Elle s'était d'abord offusquée des questions sur sa vie privée puis elle s'était finalement livrée. La suite ne se montra pas plus difficile. C'était une question de temps, de semaines. Il lui avait d'abord offert une épaule, des promesses en l'air, puis une place sur son bureau d'ébène, entre son ordinateur et sa pile de dossiers. Il aimait la façon dont elle lui agrippait les cheveux quand il la prenait, son regard vert émeraude voilé de plaisir quand l'orgasme approchait.

Ils se rencontrèrent encore de nombreuses fois dans ce bureau, seul témoin de leur relation. Kristen avait retrouvé le sourire. Peu importait qu'elle trompe son mari, lui la regardait, il l'écoutait. Elle était folle de lui, folle à en perdre la raison. Elle l'aimait. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa récente grossesse, elle ne pût qu'être heureuse. Machinalement, elle caressa son ventre. Quelle surprise quand Charles l'apprendrait !

Il était au téléphone quand elle entra dans son bureau. S'asseyant patiemment sur le bord de la table, elle attendit qu'il raccroche.

\- Besoin de quelque chose Kristen ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton léger.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il fit de même en pivotant sur sa chaise. Il devait l'admettre, Kristen était un très bon divertissement, toujours surprenante d'idées, spontanée. Il desserra sa cravate d'impatience. Elle était en train de déboutonner son veston, dévoilant des courbes bien dessinées sous sa chemise cintrée. Il la laissa prendre sa main pour la poser…sur son ventre ? L'expression de Charles s'assombrit, il remonta son regard à son visage. Pourquoi souriait-elle autant ?

\- Ne me dis pas que …

\- Tu as bien compris Charles, c'est ton enfant ! avoua-t-elle émue.

La rage ne fit qu'un tour, cette putain avait tout foutu en l'air !

\- Bordel, tu étais censée prendre ta foutue pilule !

Interloquée, Kristen recula. Elle ne s'attendit pas à la violente gifle qui lui coupa les jambes. Agenouillée au sol, elle hurla à son tour.

\- Je t'aime Charles ! Je quitterai mon mari s'il le faut, pour que nous ayons un avenir !

\- De quel avenir parles-tu ?! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps !

Des hommes accoururent dans la pièce après avoir entendu les cris, dont le mari de Kristen. La voyant à terre il se pressa de la rejoindre.

\- Que s'est-il passé Kristen ?

Il prit un temps pour l'observer et en voyant sa joue rougie, il se releva, empli de colère.

\- J'ai tout fait pour vous, je vous ai donné mon temps, ma vie et vous levez la main sur ma femme ? ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois M. Badinter…

Serrant le poing, il marcha à grand pas vers son patron pour lui exprimer comme il se doit le fond de sa pensée mais il fut arrêté par ses gardes du corps.

\- Ecoute James, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à blâmer. Si tu t'occupais mieux de ta femme, elle n'aurait pas débarqué dans mon bureau avec son môme.

\- Avec son môme ?

L'espace d'un instant, il ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots. Alternativement, il orienta son regard d'abord sur Kristen puis sur Charles, et là il eût la révélation.

\- Comment as-tu pu Charles ?! …Je vais te tuer !

James se débattu de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la prise des gardes du corps. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes pour s'élancer vers Charles et le frapper en pleine figure. La riposte se fit sans attendre, un coup de feu retentit et le cadavre de James s'écrasa au sol. Kristen hurla d'horreur. C'était comme si tout s'était déroulé au ralenti sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Encore sous l'état de choc elle sentit qu'on la relevait.

\- Débarrassez-vous d'eux, discrètement.

Ce qu'il s'était passé après la scène restait flou dans l'esprit de Kristen. On l'avait emmenée, confinée, expliqué en boucle qu'elle allait devoir partir sans faire de bruit. Elle avait signé maints papiers sans savoir de quoi il retournait… Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter de son sort et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était revoir Charles à nouveau.

Ce fut dans ces conditions que Kristen fut exilée vers Compton. On lui avait attribué un logement non déclaré dans un immeuble du groupe Badinter. Son existence devait demeurer invisible. Elle ne payait aucune facture, on avait approvisionné son compte bancaire. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était disparaitre. Pourtant, Kristen s'entêtait à vouloir rencontrer son patron encore et encore pour ensuite se faire refouler. Il lui était même arrivé d'emmener Laïa quelques fois si Maria ne pouvait pas la garder. Son monde ne tournait que dans l'attente de revoir celui qu'elle aimait, même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays, même si on tentait de lui faire comprendre brutalement…

Alors que la fin d'automne se faisait ressentir, Kristen se préparait pour partir une nouvelle fois à Chicago dans l'espoir de -le- voir. Elle s'émerveillait les yeux noirs profonds de sa fille, les même que Charles.

\- Viens ici Laïa, maman va te coiffer les cheveux.

La petite fille accourra vers elle pour s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Kristen l'admira, elle la trouvait simplement magnifique, une véritable petite poupée.

\- Maman, tu as mis tes chaussures, tu vas encore à Chicago ?

\- Oui chérie, je reviendrai ce soir. Je t'ai laissé ce qu'il faut dans le frigo pour le déjeuner.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Laïa, je t'ai déjà expliqué que maman a des choses importantes à faire là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai le plus vite possible.

Laïa fit la moue pendant que Kristen continuait à lui brosser les cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas que sa maman s'absente pour aller à Chicago. Pourquoi faire autant de chemin pour voir la même chose qu'à Los Angeles ? Soudain elle sentit sa maman poser un baiser sur sa tête pour ensuite l'entourer de ses bras. L'étreinte rassurante l'apaisa doucement pendant que le dessin animé à la télévision commençait à captiver son attention. Elle ne vit pas sa mère partir. Le seul bruit de la porte se renfermant attira son regard une dernière fois.

01h34.

Faim. La petite fille avait très faim. Il était tard et sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle luttait entre la fatigue, son ventre gargouillant et la peur. La peur que sa maman ne revienne pas. Kristen ne répondait pas à son téléphone et en tombant une énième fois sur le répondeur. Laïa pleura en s'enfonçant sous la couette du lit de sa maman. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle apparaisse à la maison, comme par magie. Kristen ne mentait jamais.

Après cette longue nuit à pleurer, Laïa s'aperçut qu'à son réveil, rien n'avait changé. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'élança dans la ville à la recherche de sa maman… sans résultat.

Des heures passèrent avant que Maria aperçoive la petite fille à travers la vitrine de la blanchisserie. Le fait qu'elle soit seule l'inquiéta au plus haut point et ses inquiétudes ne firent que se confirmer.

Au fil des années, la commerçante devint comme une seconde mère pour Laïa. Elles étaient proches, complices, cependant il restait comme une part insaisissable chez cette fille. Elle ne parlait jamais de son passé, ne posait aucune question. Même le jour où Maria lui raconta ce qu'elle savait de son histoire, elle n'eût pas de réaction, à l'extérieur du moins.

Et aujourd'hui, elle apparaissait devant elle, amochée, en lui avouant que son père en avait après elle. Charles voulait-il terminer ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt ? Maria était certaine qu'il avait fait assassiné Kristen, pourquoi pas Laïa maintenant.

\- Des hommes se sont attaqués à toi hier ? Est-ce que ce mercenaire qui t'a aidé en sait plus ?

\- Non mais il est en ville pour assassiner Tavio et crois-moi, je l'ai vu faire, il ne ratera pas sa cible. Je vais en profiter pour quitter la ville Maria, je ne peux pas rester ici ! Ils finiront par me trouver et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Laïa se sentit un peu honteuse de son mensonge. Personne ne lui courait plus après… à part Deadpool. Cependant le mercenaire ne manifestait aucune envie meurtrière pour le moment alors sans doute, elle ne craignait rien pour le moment. De son côté, la commerçante réfléchit un moment. Les rumeurs sur l'assassinat de Tavio se confirmaient et sa protégée était en danger. Pourquoi était-ce à Laïa de partir ? Elle avait sa vie ici. Pourtant, l'inciter à rester ne garantissait pas une quelconque sécurité.

\- Laïa, on doit pouvoir trouver une solution…

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi, c'est le plus simple pour nous tous, j'ai déjà prévenu Alec et Imen.

Maria céda avec un soupir. Quand Laïa avait une idée en tête, elle se montrait très têtue. Elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

\- J'imagine que tu es déjà décidée… Je peux compter sur toi pour donner un signe de vie de temps à autre quand même ?

\- Evidemment Maria, tu sais que je t'aime.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une étreinte plus longue que les autres, tendre et sincère. C'était comme dire adieu à une partie de sa vie.

\- Si tu as besoin de cash, sers-toi, chuchota Maria avec un coup de menton dans la direction de la réserve.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Prends soin de toi Laïa, je dois y aller. Si Tavio doit crever, je dois rapidement prévenir les autres.

Après les vrais adieux, le dernier regard qu'elles s'échangèrent mêla affection et résignation.

Laïa jeta un regard à sa montre et tout s'accéléra. Elle se pressa d'entrer dans la réserve et balança son sac sur la table pour troquer sa tenue contre quelque chose de tout à fait différent : jean large, gilet à capuche, casquette, baskets. Comparé à son look habituellement très sexy, elle allait peut-être pouvoir passer inaperçue dans la foule. D'un grand geste elle balaya toute la came sur la table pour la faire tomber dans son sac à dos, ce qu'elle compléta avec de la marchandise ramassée à gauche et à droite. Une hésitation l'arrêta au moment où elle allait se servir dans le coffre. Ne prenant que deux liasses, elle laissa le reste pour Maria, par pure bonne conscience et sortit de la pièce.

Lumières, machine en route, elle devait faire croire qu'elle était toujours dans la boutique. Un coup d'œil prudent fut nécessaire cette fois-ci avant de sortir par la porte arrière. Lentement, elle s'enfonça dans la ruelle non éclairée et prit le chemin de son appartement afin de récupérer son sac de voyage.

* * *

Merci à vous tous !

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Bisous et chocolat.

TishaX


	10. Chapter 9

Salut les loulous !

Désolée, je ne reviens pas avec un nouveau chapitre. Je mets simplement de l'ordre vu que le chap. 8 faisait le double de tous les autres, donc j'ai coupé à un endroit qui me semblait raisonnable ^^.

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, bienvenue ! J'ai vu que vous êtes plus de 500 ! Pour une fanfic sur Deadpool/oc, je suis super contente du compteur. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux à écrire sur lui, surtout si j'écarte tout le spidey-pool haha. En tout cas je suis très touchée ! Merci !

AmyPond14 : Eh bien je t'attends avec impatience ma belle :o ;)

* * *

9

À quelques kilomètres de là, Deadpool chevauchait un scooter volé à l'arrachée pour rejoindre Lynwood. Il n'en avait que pour une dizaine de minutes. Soudain un fumet délicieux attira son attention et il s'arrêta près d'une échoppe de pizza.

\- Spider-Man ! C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous servir !

Le jeune vendeur était tout sourire. Apparemment il ne savait pas du tout à qui il avait à faire.

[C'est le costume rouge moulant qui les induit en erreur à chaque fois ?]

\- Ouais, ouais, file-moi une part à emporter.

Pendant qu'il réchauffait la part, un collègue vint chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du vendeur. Ils jetèrent plusieurs regards furtifs dans la direction du mercenaire puis commencèrent à s'affoler.

\- Si je te jure, c'est Deadpool. Ce mec est dangereux.

L'homme en question s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre la conversation. Dès qu'ils s'en aperçurent, ils reculèrent jusqu'au mur.

\- P-prenez tout ce que vous voulez, ne nous tuez pas !

[Fillettes.]

[Je rêve où ils se sont attrapés par la main ?]

\- Les gars, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté sur moi mais vouloir casser la croûte à défaut de mâchoire n'est pas un crime aux dernières nouvelles. Bonjour le service.

Il prit un sachet et y déposa sa part de pizza brûlante dedans. Avant de partir, il glissa un billet dans la caisse et se rendit la monnaie seul. Il était toujours seul.

De retour sur son scooter qu'il réussissait à conduire d'une main distraite et avec la pizza dans la bouche, il vérifia l'adresse que Laïa lui avait donné. Cela correspondait à un vieux bâtiment de taille moyenne, il allait devoir chercher un bon point de vue pour estimer le nombre de types à l'intérieur.

\- COMMENT peut-il se trimballer dans la ville sans que PERSONNE ne sache où il est ?! s'écria Tavio en frappant des poings sur la table.

\- Monsieur, il tue nos hommes partout où il passe, sans aucun survivant. Il vous cherche.

\- Renforcez la sécurité, capturez-moi ce putain de ninja ! Cristobal c'est ta dernière chance, tu es responsable de la sécurité. Merde encore et ton crâne ne fera pas plus de 2 cm d'épaisseur quand j'en aurai fini avec !

\- C'est que, Monsieur, Deadpool est très résistant. J'ai regardé les vidéos, malgré des dizaines et des dizaines de balles dans le corps, il continue toujours à avancer.

\- FOUTAISES ! Pas d'excuses et trouve-le-moi ! Attache-le, fais-lui bouffer des explosifs, je ne sais pas.

Dans sa colère, Tavio asséna une bonne droite dans la tête de Cristobal qui resta impassible. Ce dernier contenait toute sa rage et c'est avec une grande maitrise qu'il réussit à simplement acquiescer et sortir de la pièce.

\- Alors c'est là que tu es gros fils de pute.

[Gros est un bel euphémisme.]

Deadpool avait pris de la hauteur pour pouvoir observer le bâtiment dans sa globalité. Il avait compté une vingtaine d'homme mais le plus important, c'est qu'il avait trouvé Tavio, retranché dans un bureau au dernier étage. Il fit le geste de lui tirer dessus avec son pouce et son index, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas récupéré son sniper.

\- Bon, on va se le faire à l'ancienne !

Le mercenaire fit le tour du bâtiment : l'entrée principale était gardée par deux gars armés, mauvaise idée s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Quant à l'entrée de service, elle était protégée par une simple alarme.

[Un jeu d'enfant.]

\- Je suis un vrai génie.

Deadpool venait de réussir à déconnecter l'alarme, ce qui lui permit de s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Avec chance, il n'y avait personne à cette entrée et il put prendre ses aises.

[Et le plan ?]

\- Laisse-moi le temps de la réflexion.

[Conduites, ascenseur, infiltration…]

\- On ne va pas se la jouer James Bond façon mission Impossible, quoique Deadpool Bond, non Dead Bond… Sex bomb !

[Oh oui que tu l'as été cette nuit.]

\- On les bute.

Avec une aisance innée, le mercenaire enjamba un bar et commença soudainement à s'inquiéter, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Quelque chose clochait, tout était parfaitement ordonné, une légère couche de poussière recouvrait le mobilier… Et il comprit. La pièce explosa l'éjectant contre le mur. Ce ne fut pas aussi violent qu'il le pensait mais il se sentit perdre conscience.

Quelques minutes après, un groupe d'hommes armés entra dans la pièce en tenant en joue le corps immobile. La poussière dans l'air gênait la respiration, Cristobal passa devant le groupe d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se fasse avoir comme un bleu, dit-il en tirant une balle en pleine poitrine du mercenaire.

\- Hum, je crois qu'il est mort Cristobal.

\- Je voulais être certain. Emmenez-moi ça au boss pour qu'il constate de lui-même.

Les hommes ramassèrent Deadpool. Si en plus ils l'emmenaient directement à Tavio, autant dire que cette mission allait se dérouler les doigts dans le nez. Cependant est-ce que Deadpool aimait la facilité ? Non. C'était un mercenaire et s'il n'avait personne à provoquer il n'y avait plus rien de drôle dans ce job. Il cassa violemment le coude de l'un des hommes qui le tenait, ce qui lui permit de dégainer un katana et il trancha tous les hommes autour de lui à l'exception de Cristobal. Il se le réservait bien celui-là.

\- Hey mon pote, on a réveillé Blanche-Neige avec un baiser d'amour, pas une balle en pleine poitrine.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Cristobal qui avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise et lui asséna un énorme coup de tête qui le mit à terre. Oh oui, il était le meilleur.

\- COWABUNGA !

Deadpool rengaina son katana en sifflant l'air des Tortues Ninja et enjamba le corps de l'homme. Le reste du groupe n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir à sa rencontre. Deux petits sauts sur place pour se remettre dans l'ambiance et il commença un sprint dans l'escalier de service l'ascenseur ayant le désavantage d'offrir le risque d'y rester coincé.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la cage, ils étaient déjà à ses trousses. Une balle s'enfonça dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête, il répliqua en visant juste, lui. Des gémissements de douleur le firent sourire.

\- Quelle ambiance les gars, je me croirais dans un épisode de Walking Dead !

Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup à ses côtés, il s'y engouffra à renfort de grands coups de pieds dans les genoux et de balles entre les yeux.

\- Vite, appelez un médecin !

[C'est urgent, il est très très mal en point !]

[Wow, on voit le mur à travers le trou.]

Deadpool retira son doigt de la blessure, il perdait du temps avec ces bêtises. Le couloir le conduisit naturellement là où il le souhaitait. Se déplaçant le plus silencieusement sur le carrelage gris, il fit face à la grande porte du dernier étage.

[Double porte d'ailleurs.]

[Oh tais-toi, ce n'est pas à nous de raconter.]

Bref, le mercenaire allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer au bercail et recevoir son pognon. Il fallait le dire, cette ville était comme une bonne fosse à purin, plus on y restait, plus on s'enfonçait dans la merde. Ce qui devait normalement être un petit contrat tranquille dans une mafia locale s'était transformé en un double contrat et maintenant, il avait carrément fait le grand ménage dans la ville… et tirer un coup. Non en fait cette mission avait été follement divertissante. Il donna un grand coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Tu es là mon gros porc !

\- Toi ?! Va au diable sale enfoiré !

Deadpool se fit accueillir par une salve de mitraillette. Certaines balles le touchèrent mais il continua à avancer.

\- Meurtres, trafic d'armes, de drogues, prostitution… Beau palmarès mon gros, à côté de toi je suis Mère Theresa. Tu mérites bien ce qui va t'arriver. Souris bien de toutes tes dents, je vais tirer droit dedans.

Tavio recula jusqu'au mur derrière son bureau. Où étaient ses hommes Bon Dieu !? Il l'avait sous-estimé, cet homme était un monstre.

\- Pour combien vous a-t-on engagé ? Je peux vous donner le double facilement. Dites-moi votre prix !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, répondit Deadpool en faisant claquer sa langue.

\- J-Je…

Son visage était plein de sueur, il semblait vraiment serré dans son costume-cravate blanc. Et tout comme on lui avait décrit, il faisait le dur devant ses hommes mais c'était en fait un sacré lâche. Un seul coup suffit à l'abattre.

Alors cela se terminait de cette façon ? Complètement pathétique. Il laissa échapper une flatulence. Non franchement, tout paraissait trop simple pour Deadpool, il allait peut-être devoir réfléchir un de ces jours à la proposition des X-Men. Il rangea son pistolet dans son holster et se détourna. Là, il fit face à Cristobal, essoufflé, il était arrivé trop tard et n'avait pas pu aider son boss en bon chien qu'il était.

\- Ow Cristobal, j'allais justement venir te chercher ! fit le mercenaire agréablement surpris. Non, chéri, pas la peine de remonter tes manches, nous n'irons pas jusque-là tous les deux.

\- Cause toujours, approche, je vais te refaire le portrait.

[En format A3 ?]

\- Si tu savais, même le chirurgien de Kylie Jenner ne peut plus rien pour moi et dieu sait qu'il fait du bon boulot.

\- De quelle pouffe tu parles ?!

Il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Cristobal fut le premier à attaquer sauf que Deadpool esquiva facilement en se penchant en arrière et répliqua en le projetant violemment contre le mur. Sonné, l'homme ne réussit pas à se relever de suite et le mercenaire le maintint en place avec un pied sur le torse. Tout en chargeant son arme, il réajusta le lycra sur ses dead-balles.

\- Si je t'ai gardé pour le dessert mon petit Cristobal, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je voulais simplement te passer le bonjour spécial de Laïa. Tu la connais non ? dit-il en mimant une longue chevelure et une petite poitrine.

\- C'est elle qui t'envoie ? Cette sale putain ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle en avait marre de passer la came ? … Elle préférerait faire le tapin et sucer des queues ? ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

Etrangement cela ne fit pas rire Deadpool qui lui donna un coup de crosse en pleine figure et le pointa avec la même arme.

[Tu penses à ce que je pense ?]

\- Qu'on a un chargeur plein à vider dans un bon gros tro…

Le bruit d'un tir résonna dans la pièce. Seulement ce ne fut pas celui de Deadpool car son cadavre s'effondra au sol, la tête transpercée de part en part. Des renforts étaient arrivés et Cristobal en profita pour se relever en époussetant la trace de chaussure sur sa chemise.

\- Enfermez-le-moi en bas, gardez des hommes avec lui et tirez-lui dessus régulièrement. Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard. Passez-moi un téléphone ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi. Il était fou de rage. Toujours, elle lui avait toujours montré une certaine résistance et il détestait ça. Il allait la faire souffrir, la faire crier de douleur. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier de la laisser en vie. Le gang entier s'effondrait à cause d'une gamine comme elle et un mercenaire ? Non, il ne l'accepterait pas.

Il descendit en trombe de l'immeuble en dévalant les marche et entra dans sa voiture, toujours énervé. La portière claqua et il se rendit à vive allure vers la blanchisserie de Compton. Durant le trajet il multiplia les appels pour tenter de localiser la jeune femme. On l'avait aperçue dans la rue il n'y a pas longtemps, sur le chemin du travail. On lui raconta aussi ce qu'il s'était passé au bar, son ami était dans un sale état et avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du cuir de son volant. Il lui tardait d'enfoncer son poing sur son joli nez encore et encore. Une simple vengeance et s'il agissait vite il allait pouvoir garder les rennes du gang en main. Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

De loin, les lumières de la boutique allumées l'invitèrent à ralentir et éteindre les phares de sa voiture. Il attrapa le pistolet dans sa boite à gant et l'enfonça dans sa ceinture avant de sortir du véhicule. Il n'y avait personne à travers la vitrine, elle devait sûrement se trouver derrière. Le carillon de la porte indiqua sa présence et malgré cela, il n'entendit aucun bruit. Courant à l'arrière il entra dans la réserve et constata avec effarement qu'une grande partie de la marchandise n'était plus là et surtout, qu'il n'y avait personne. Hurlant de rage, il renversa tout autour de lui et se précipita pour regarder autour de la sortie arrière : personne non plus. Excédé, Cristobal composa un autre numéro sur son téléphone. Ils avaient intérêt à la retrouver sinon il n'allait plus pouvoir répondre de ses actes.

De son côté, Laïa patientait avec un journal dans une des salles d'attente de la gare. Malgré l'heure, il y avait encore foule, ce qui lui permettait de se fondre aisément parmi la population. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Deadpool. Elle espérait que tout se soit bien passé car son train n'allait pas tarder. Son regard passa furtivement par-dessus son journal. L'endroit était calme comme à son habitude et pourtant elle commençait à se sentir un peu anxieuse. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première tentative de fuir Compton.

Soudain le jingle de la gare retentit pour avertir que le train à destination de Chicago allait arriver à quai. Soulagée, la jeune femme soupira et empoigna son sac pour s'y rendre. Toute cette histoire allait enfin pouvoir se terminer. Elle se dirigea vers le bon escalier en suivant les badauds qui prenaient le même train. On la bouscula, mais pour une fois elle lâcha du leste afin ne pas créer de vague. Pour se calmer, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se laissa entrainer par un « Hit me » de Fit for Rivals. Se calant dans un coin tranquille du quai au lieu de s'agglutiner sur le bord comme les autres, elle attendit distraitement en balançant sa tête au son de la musique.

Dans ses pensées, le mouvement de foule ne l'interpella que trop tard. Deux hommes étaient en train d'écarter les voyageurs comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était des gars de Em. Trop tard. Elle avait croisé leurs regards.

\- Elle est là ! Préviens-le !

Sans une seconde de plus, elle se précipita dans les escaliers et courra du plus vite qu'elle le put.

\- Merde, merde, merde !

Elle les entendit se lancer à sa poursuite, un impact de balle près de sa trajectoire la surprit. Des cris résonnèrent dans le vieux bâtiment, cette fois-ci, tout le monde s'écartait d'eux. Non merci, une allée d'honneur, c'était trop demandé ! Elle évita de justesse la police ferroviaire qui s'étaient mise en plein milieu de son chemin. Vu son statut elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur faire confiance. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permis de constater que les agents avaient réussi à arrêter l'un des deux hommes en le plaquant au sol. Plus qu'un…

Laïa bifurqua dès la sortie de la gare pour s'enfoncer dans le dédale de bâtiment juste à côté. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le bout de la rue pour trouver un renfoncement où se caler. S'il la dépassait, elle le verrait de dos avant qu'il ne puisse l'apercevoir et là… Elle l'utiliserait. Elle chargea son arme et attendit. Trop longtemps à son goût. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit ? Avait-il arrêté de la suivre ou s'était-il fait stopper ? Lentement, elle osa un regard en arrière. Rien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait moite sous sa couche de vêtements. Machinalement elle dégagea une mèche de son visage. Elle venait de rater son train, il lui restait quelques options : pas question de reprendre le break rutilant de la Neustra, peut-être voler une autre voiture ? Faire du stop ?

Et là l'adrénaline commença à retomber et ses capacités de réflexion refirent surface, tout comme son bon sens. Comment ces deux hommes pouvaient l'avoir trouvée ici ? ! Ils étaient clairement à sa poursuite. Non, ils étaient au courant et quelqu'un les avait envoyés ! Ils étaient censés être occupés avec Deadpool, comment pouvaient-ils être là ? Et si ces gars quadrillaient la gare, cela signifiait que d'autres la cherchait ailleurs. Elle paniqua. Son plan venait de merder. Complètement. Est-ce que le mercenaire pouvait être de mèche ? Impossible ! Désespérée elle chercha son numéro dans son répertoire et l'appela.

\- Allez, Deadpool, s'il te plait !

La tonalité continua dans le vide jusqu'au répondeur complètement débile. Elle raccrocha. Elle n'était plus qu'à un rien de tout abandonner. Progressivement, elle sortit du renfoncement et surveilla tout autour d'elle. La gare routière n'était pas loin, elle allait monter dans le premier car venu. Oui, elle allait réussir à partir.

Brusquement un bruit sourd la fit se retourner. Une voiture s'était arrêtée net devant la gare dans un bruit de frein et de crissements de pneus insupportables. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, la voiture de Cristobal. La dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir aujourd'hui. Autant dire qu'elle prit ses jambes à son coup, ce qui ne fut absolument pas une bonne idée puisqu'elle attira son attention sur elle. Redémarrant la voiture, l'homme fonça droit dans sa direction. Pas d'intersection, la rue était trop étroite, pas question de se jeter sur le côté sous peine de se faire écraser elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Se faire écraser ou… tenter de survivre. Elle sauta à l'arrivée de la voiture et se replia sur elle-même pour amortir le choc. Son dos s'écrasa douloureusement contre le pare-brise mais elle devait faire abstraction de la douleur. Des débris de verre tombèrent lorsqu'elle se releva, sa nuque lui faisait mal mais elle descendit par l'arrière de la voiture en titubant. Elle ne pouvait pas courir dos tourné à lui alors elle pointa son arme vers le côté conducteur en reculant. Ses munitions étaient très limitées, elle devait faire attention. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup en cognant le mur. Dès qu'il sortit, elle appuya sur la détente et rien ne se passa, ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Cristobal, qui lui la pointait aussi avec son arme.

\- Laïa, ma grande, tu comptais encore partir sans dire au revoir ?

\- Va te faire foutre Cristobal ! cria-t-elle en appuyant de nouveau sur la détente. Putain !

Rien n'y fit, l'arme s'était enrayée et ce n'était pas Cristobal qui la laisserait faire quoique ce soit de plus devant elle.

\- Franchement, tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais nous envoyer ton petit copain en pyjama et partir avec la merde que tu as foutue ? Evidemment tu n'étais pas à la blanchisserie, j'ai posté des hommes un peu partout : aux sorties de la ville, chez toi, ici... Et comme une conne tu pensais prendre le train tranquillement… Non, lâche ton arme et garde les bras levés.

Elle s'exécuta, de toute façon son arme ne lui servirait à rien dans cet état. D'une lenteur insoutenable il s'avança vers elle. Instinctivement elle recula mais il la menaça encore pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Consciente de sa situation elle ne voyait pas du tout comment elle allait s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à lui.

\- Laisse-moi partir…

\- Humm, c'est cette expression que je voulais voir. Supplie-moi maintenant.

Il appuya le canon de son arme sous son menton, à chaque seconde il accentuait la pression. Le métal froid lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé !

\- Comme si j'allais te croire. Nos indics m'ont raconté que tu étais avec la Neustra hier et que ce Deadpool est venu te chercher. Et aujourd'hui, il tue Tavio et me passe un « bonjour » de te part. Tu me prends pour un con ?

\- Je ne mens pas !

\- Oh ferme ta gueule ! Tu m'énerves.

Cristobal la frappa en plein visage. Elle cria en sentant son corps heurter le mur. La douleur de la veille était déjà présente et elle se raviva de la pire façon qu'il soit. Elle avait cette terrible impression que le temps ralentissait, sa vision se troubla. À terre, Laïa sentait qu'on la tirait par le vêtement, son instinct de survie lui criait de se débattre. Elle le fit, de toute ses forces et un bruit métallique attira son attention. Son arme était tombée au sol ! Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta dessus et se retourna pour tirer…

Elle sentait son corps entier trembler, le souffle erratique. Elle tenait encore l'arme fermement entre ses deux mains. Le corps inerte de Cristobal était tombé à moitié sur elle, son sang s'écoulait et imprégnait peu à peu son jean. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle retenait des hoquets de peur. Pour de vrai, elle avait abattu un homme. Laïa repoussa le cadavre sur le côté. Paniquée, elle ramassa son sac et courut là où ses jambes la portèrent. Au loin elle entendait les sirènes de police. Elle ne faisait pas attention à la direction qu'elle prenait, elle cherchait simplement un endroit calme, où personne ne viendrait la déranger.

La Neustra familia, Em, Cristobal… Deadpool ? Etaient-ils tous morts ? Etait-ce vraiment la réalité ?

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elle s'inquiéta. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la direction qu'elle avait prise. La rue était sombre et vide, il faisait nuit noire et elle décida de s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Maintenant elle était seule, armée, tachée de sang, de la came plein le sac. Personne ne croirait à son histoire. Dans tous les cas elle était coupable. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie en prison.

Essayant de retrouver son calme, Laïa réfléchit pour agir méthodiquement. D'abord, elle devait déjà changer de tenue. Impossible de trouver de l'aide avec cet accoutrement. Décidée, elle chercha quelque chose de plus approprié dans son sac : elle opta pour un nouveau pantalon noir moulant, au cas « où ». Elle commençait seulement à déboutonner son jean lorsqu'on la siffla. Elle sursauta et récupéra maladroitement son arme pour la pointer sur la silhouette. Elle baissa son arme quand elle le reconnu.

\- Deadpool ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, comment tu m'as trouvé ?!

\- C'est mon sens de super-monstre qui m'a conduit ici, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ton pantalon est recouvert de sang, il est de toi ou …

\- De Cristobal. Et toi ton costume est abimé de partout, la situation a été plus compliquée à gérer que prévu ?

\- Oui et non. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me débarrasser des chaines, je préfère les cordes bien serrées si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Pervers.

Bien qu'en ne sachant rien de ce qu'il était arrivé, Laïa se sentit rassurée par sa présence. Sa folie canalisait la sienne et elle n'était plus seule.

\- Alors comme ça tu as maté le toutou comme une grande ?

Peu fière, elle acquiesça tout de même. À l'expression de son visage, Deadpool comprit que cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. On avait encore frappé son petit minois et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attristé.

\- Désolé Laïa, j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu. Je suis tout de même content que tu ailles bien.

\- Tu essayes de me réconforter ou c'est parce que tu préférerais me tuer toi-même ?

\- Un peu des deux. Non je n'en sais rien Laïa. Oui j'ai un contrat sur ta tête mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se termine. Pas tout de suite. Et oui c'est peut-être ma faute aussi si Cristobal s'est mis à te courir après. Mais sérieusement, avec toutes ses balles passées dans mon crâne je me demande encore comme je fais pour avoir les idées si claires. Tu savais qu'en Australie, il y a plus de kangourous que d'habitants ? Les gars qui me surveillaient parler de ça tout à l'heure.

Ces pseudos aveux touchèrent la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir et puis, il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois. Peut-être qu'au fond de ce tueur né, restait-il encore un peu d'humanité. Elle ignora le reste de son discours sans queue ni tête et remballa ses affaires. Aucun besoin de se changer dans l'immédiat à côté d'un homme comme lui.

\- Bien, alors où est-ce qu'on va M. l'indécis ?

\- « On » ?

\- Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Le mercenaire laissa échapper un grand sourire de surprise. Rentrer à la maison avec l'argent de son contrat et une nana en plus ? Jackpot !

[Je te l'avais dit, elle est raide dingue de notre petit cul.]

Se penchant pour observer le trafic de la route principale, Deadpool se gratta la tête.

\- Laïa, est-ce que tu aimes les camions ?

\- Quoi ?!

Elle se posta à ses côtés pour voir de quoi il parlait. Au loin, les phares d'un poids lourds éclairaient la route.

\- Arrête-le.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? !

Hésitante, elle se mit sur le bord de la route et leva le pouce. Elle tourna ensuite son visage interrogateur vers lui pour qu'il donne son approbation.

\- Comme ça ?

[Euuuuuh]

\- Mais non malheureuse ! On n'arrête jamais un camion de cette façon !

Deadpool la tira en arrière et se jeta littéralement en plein milieu de la route, roulant sur lui-même. Laïa fronça des sourcils.

\- Il est con ma parole ?

Cependant sa stratégie fonctionna puisque le chauffeur freina avant de rouler sur le corps. Il coupa le contact et descendit même pour vérifier l'état de l'homme à terre. Dès qu'il posa la main dessus, Deadpool pointa son arme au beau de la tête du vieil homme.

\- Lâche ton camion et jte mets rien dans le front.

Sans hésitation, le conducteur lâcha les clés dans la paume de Deadpool qui monta dans l'engin. Derrière lui, Laïa se précipita pour monter côté passager sous le regard incrédule du vieil homme. Le moteur ronronna et ils partirent.

\- Franchement, je suis impressionnée M. Pool.

\- Et encore, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous montrer Mlle Badinter.

Ils sourirent face à la route, le trajet allait être long… Pour patienter, Laïa alluma la radio et les premières notes de la musique « Kiss » de Prince résonnèrent dans l'habitacle.

\- J'a-dore cette chanson ! s'exclama Deadpool.

\- Tape m'en une.

Ils se frappèrent le poing l'un contre l'autre et elle monta le son pendant qu'ils chantaient à tue-tête.

« You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on

I just need your body baby, from dusk till dawn …

You don't have to be rich to be my girl

You don't have to be cool to rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your… kiss… »

Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir cet effet sur elle. En effet, elle se détendait peu à peu face à son entrain et elle ne put que se mettre à l'aise en étendant ses jambes sur le tableau de bord.

* * *

Et Merciiiiii d'avoir été jusque là. Je le répète encore et toujours c'est vrai mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si tout se "tient" ou ce que vous aimeriez voir en extras. J'ai la tête dans le guidon depuis un moment alors j'espère que le tout sera digeste.

En attendant je vous laisse ici, je suis contente que les deux se retrouvent enfin puisqu'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Va savoir ce qu'ils feront avec leur petit camion maintenant que Laïa est libéréeeeee, dé... (non je ne ferai pas cette blague old school)  
Je vais plutôt choisir celle-ci : Camion !

* Poueeeeeeeeeeeet Poueeeeeeeeeeeeeeet*

Tishax. (ouais je signe comme ça, là, vlan !)


	11. Chapter 10

Hello à tous !

Et c'est un mois après que je reviens avec la suite des aventures de Laïa et Mr Pool !

Cela fait long je sais, je suis désolée mais ayant des goûts trèèèèèès éclectiques, j'ai commencé quelques travaux manuels qui m'ont tout simplement happée ! Je profite de ma pause pour vous offrir ce chapitre. Il est assez court, je le reconnais mais c'est une sorte de transition pour moi entre deux parties bien distinctes puisque Compton c'est fini !

Un big up à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre et surtout merci à **Nely Winged** pour sa review, **et les news follow (Tenshihouou, o Nami-San o). THANKS !  
**

Enjoy !

* * *

10

Le vent s'engouffrait dans l'habitable, faisant voler les cheveux de Laïa dans tous les sens. Cela aurait pu être sexy avec un filtre Instagram mais en réalité c'était juste insupportable. Deadpool qui l'observait du coin de l'œil se retint de rire alors qu'elle tentait de discipliner sa crinière.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va précisément ? demanda-t-elle.

[T'enterrer chérie.]

Ils roulaient depuis quelques heures déjà, des courbatures douloureuses l'empêchaient de trouver un confort reposant et la sieste paraissait inimaginable sans un bon lit. Certes elle avait somnolé, cependant rien qui ne fasse l'affaire.

\- On va prendre un moyen de transport plus rapide. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec toi Leïa mais j'aimerais boire un coup dans mon ptit bar habituel.

Elle grimaça.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que toi tu es casanier ?

\- Ça m'arrive…

Un flash avec Vanessa et lui buvant une boisson chaude devant la fenêtre lui revint à l'esprit. Il détestait quand cela arrivait. C'était terminé depuis longtemps avec Vanessa et cela n'avait rien eu d'une happy end.

\- Et quand tu dis transport plus rapide, tu penses à ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que tu posais trop de questions ? Je pense à un jet, un très gros jet. Un très gros jet privé. Un jet privé du style que tu ne vois que dans les films de James Bond.

\- Un jet ?! s'exclama Laïa. Tu n'étais pas censé être un simple mercenaire exécutant des contrats à droite à gauche pour assurer sa survie ?

\- Si la question que tu te poses réellement est : « Est-ce que cet enfoiré de beau gosse de Wade Wilson est riche ? », alors la réponse est oui. Je suis riche Laïa. Tellement que je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas ma propre armure comme Iron Man.

[Et une Bat-cave comme Bruce Wayne.]

\- Alors pour quelle raison un mec riche comme toi irait s'occuper de petites frappes à Compton dans ce cas ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce contrat représentait grand-chose… non ? Combien on t'a donné pour Tavio ? Non, pour moi !?

Laïa lui agrippa le bras en cherchant son regard. La valeur de sa propre vie l'intriguait. Quels genres de critères entraient en jeu ? Son origine, son sexe, son âge ? Elle ne se considérait pas tellement comme une cible difficile. Elle n'avait rien fait de dingue dans sa vie. Oui bon, vendre de la drogue ce n'était pas bien banal quoique dans son quartier si.

\- 50000.

\- 50000 ?! Sérieux ?! Après toutes ces années papa a une soudaine envie furieuse de décimer le reste de sa pseudo famille en y investissant un max de pognon ?

Le mercenaire éclata de rire franchement.

[Qu'elle est mignonne !]

\- Non pas toi, 50000 pour Tavio et 5000 pour toi.

\- Aaaah.

Légèrement déçue, elle fit la moue et s'adossa de nouveau à son siège. Une prime de 50000 lui serait bien allée, ça la faisait passer pour une vilaine fille dangereuse, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle sourit, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui si on donnait tout de même 5000 dollars pour sa tête. Une balle ne valait rien.

La route interminable défilait sous ses yeux, tout se ressemblait, impersonnel, vide et elle commença à se tortiller. La peau de ses jambes collait à son jean à cause du sang séché et cette sensation était plus que désagréable. Il fallait qu'elle se change. Sans pudeur elle déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre sur ses cuisses dans un premier temps puis se débattit pour le faire passer ses chevilles.

[Un string ! Elle porte un string putain ! ]

\- Regarde la route Deadpool.

\- Je ne résiste pas à un grain de beauté bien placé.

\- Je n'ai pas de grain de beauté sur les cuisses répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux avec un air faussement menaçant.

\- Oh, c'était sur la poitrine je crois. Tu veux bien vérifier pour moi ? Tu seras gentille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retira son haut. Un camion qu'ils doublaient les klaxonna, elle esquissa un petit sourire satisfait au chauffeur en mimant un mouvement de branlette.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais à ta place, maintenant il va nous coller. On s'emmerde tous sur les longs trajets alors dès qu'il y a une source de distraction ils rappliquent tous.

\- On va lui en donner de la distraction alors !

Laïa détacha sa ceinture et sauta à genou sur son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

L'air narquois de la jeune femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Diminuant la distance entre eux, elle s'avança à 4 pattes vers lui jusqu'à avoir les deux mains entre ses cuisses.

\- Désolée Mademoiselle, c'est moi le chauffeur aujourd'hui, pour notre sécurité, je vais devoir garder les mains sur le volant.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire Deadpool.

\- Oh Dieu du ciel.

Il leva un bras pour laisser passer la croupe dangereuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafiquait là-dessous, ses seins contre sa jambe, ses fesses quasiment nues sous son nez.

[Est-ce que c'est légal ?]

\- Laïa, j'adore la vue mais tu me gênes un peu là.

Le camion qu'ils avaient dépassé venait de remettre un coup d'accélérateur pour les doubler à nouveau. Il voulait vérifier ce qu'il se passait dans la cabine et arriva juste temps pour constater que la jeune fille avait disparue de son siège. Deadpool fit un petit coucou au chauffeur en agitant tous ses doigts. Et elle réapparu à ses côtés, se redressant en balançant sa longue chevelure en arrière. Sa main essuyait sa bouche, venait-elle de … ?!

Le chauffeur gueula d'excitation en appuyant sur son klaxon et en agitant le poing. Le mercenaire soupira en laissant aller sa tête sur le repose-tête. Il venait de comprendre son manège.

\- Bravo, quel cinéma juste pour récupérer mon poignard. Regarde-moi cet idiot, il est excité comme un âne maintenant.

[Moi aussi j'ai aimé.]

Elle rit.

\- Bien, bien le rabat-joie, je vais remettre mes sapes alors !

\- Et mets cette putain de ceinture ! T'as jamais regardé Dora l'exploratrice ?! Et la sécurité alors ?

Deadpool accéléra autant qu'il le put pour échapper à l'autre poids lourd, ce qu'il fit sans peine. Les limitations de vitesse ne le concernaient pas. C'est ce qu'il pensait du moins. À côté de lui, la sale exhibitionniste s'était enfin rhabillée. Un pantalon fluide et large à motifs dégueulasses, avec un petit débardeur aux bretelles fines.

\- J'adore ton sens de la mode.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Presque !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause s'il te plait ? J'en peux plus d'être enfermée.

\- On est quasi arrivés, prend ton mal en patience.

Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la vitre. Sa main agrippa le manche du poignard qu'elle avait enfoncé dans le siège et le dirigea vers elle.

\- Wowowowww ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria-t-il en lui bloquant le bras. Il faut me le dire si tu as une urgence pipi, y'a pas de quoi se foutre en l'air ! Non mais j'hallucine bordel.

Laïa tira d'un coup sec pour récupérer son bras.

\- Je ne vais pas me foutre en l'air ! T'es con ou quoi ? Regarde.

D'un mouvement agile elle entoura sa chevelure autour de sa main pour la tendre et coupa au niveau de la nuque. Deadpool fronça des sourcils.

\- Tu dois le savoir non ? Une femme qui se coupe les cheveux est une femme qui s'apprête à changer de vie.

\- …Yep baby et tu n'aurais pas pu être mieux accompagnée.

[Ironie.]

La poignée de cheveux s'envola par la fenêtre, Laïa se sentait libérée d'un poids, autant physique qu'émotionnel. Une seule idée l'obsédait maintenant, comment elle allait _lui_ faire payer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le camion se rangea sur un parking quasiment vide. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, Deadpool en sortit en s'étirant du mieux qu'il put.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah or-gas-mique. Enfin arrivés ! Laïa ?

La porte côté passager était toujours fermée, elle s'était vraiment endormie et n'avait pas juste fermé les yeux. Il frappa à la fenêtre en prenant appui sur la 1ère marche.

\- Hola princesa ! Votre carrosse est avancé !

Doucement elle émergea, le regard flou. Il la trouvait adorable avec ce reste d'éclaboussure de sang sur son visage innocent. Il ouvrit la portière à sa place et l'invita à sortir d'un mouvement de bras.

\- Si vous le voulez bien.

\- Je. Suis. K.O avoua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée tout en détachant sa ceinture.

\- Je vois ça.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos en effet, et ils passaient encore une quasi nuit blanche. Le corps de la jeune femme atteignait ses limites. Non, il les avait déjà dépassées. Elle allait descendre lorsqu'elle sentit son corps lâcher. De justesse Deadpool la retint par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

\- Hop-là. Ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de m'impressionner avec des cabrioles.

\- Hum…merci.

Il la remit sur pieds en s'assurant qu'elle garde l'équilibre et ramassa sa casquette pour lui remettre sur la tête.

\- Poppy ? demanda-t-il interrogateur en regardant rapidement les écritures.

\- Bobby. T'as vraiment un problème avec les prénoms. Et j'sais pas, c'était dans la boite à gants. J'imagine que c'était le nom du ptit vieux ? Quelque chose du genre.

\- J'ai un pote qui s'appelle comme ça aussi, Bob. Bobby.

\- Ridicule.

\- Et princesse Leïa c'est mieux peut-être ?

\- Me cherche pas, tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

\- Là tout de suite, de rien du tout.

D'humeur blagueuse, il lui rabaissa la visière sur les yeux d'un geste rapide et se retourna pour prendre la direction du petit aéroport.

\- Allez, amène-toi Poppy. Je vais te montrer mon jet.

\- Attends, Wade.

Le ton de sa voix l'alerta. Pire, elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle avait le visage plongé dans la main, tremblante, ses jambes encore sur le point de lui faire faux bond. Apparemment, il était grand temps qu'elle se repose un peu, contrairement à lui et son facteur régénérateur. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, il n'eût aucun mal à la soulever. Son torse permit à sa tête de se caler confortablement alors que sa main attrapa par réflexe une sangle à l'avant de son costume.

\- Laisse-toi aller chérie, tu l'as bien mérité.

[Ouais, elle a dézingué ce guss de Critobal.]

[Celui que tu as laissé partir.]

\- Chut.

Ce fut au moment où il allait embarquer qu'il trouva la situation tout de même improbable. Il était parti la tuer et au final il rentrait avec elle et ce n'était même pas sa volonté. Elle l'avait décidé d'elle-même ! Qu'on ne lui reproche pas d'être un kidnappeur !

Un sourire lui échappa, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire d'elle mais le simple fait de ne pas être seul pour une fois lui plaisait beaucoup. Il posa le corps inerte sur le lit que l'unique hôtesse avait préparé. Il ne la connaissait pas celle-là mais elle avait une agréable chute de reins.

\- Un verre Mr Pool ?

\- Deux même, avec alcool de préférence.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

\- Les deux verres sur la table, il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Je…je ne peux pas, je suis en service.

[Timide.]

\- T'inquiète, c'est moi le boss ici, c'est moi qui décide. Assieds-toi et tiens-moi compagnie. MIKE, ON DECOLLE !

Un pouce apparut au loin, dans la cabine de pilotage. Pour ses trajets normaux, Deadpool adorait faire appel à lui. Il n'était pas trop bavard, serviable, mexicain. Ouais les Mexicains étaient de chics types.

\- Trinquons ma jolie dit-il en relevant son masque. Santé !

Quelques temps plus tard, les yeux de Laïa clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de la pénombre de la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement. Où était-elle ? En un instant, tout son être s'emballa. La panique la gagnait peu à peu. L'avait-on encore enfermée ? Le souvenir du contact de la chair froide la saisit et elle serra fort les paupières pour faire disparaître la sensation. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Réfléchis…

Entrailles qui se crispent. Frissons. Le tissu bloqué entre les jointures de ses mains finit par la ramener à la réalité. Elle était sur un lit, des draps soyeux sous les doigts. Et maintenant que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, elle pouvait nettement distinguer des hublots sur les murs. Cela lui revenait, elle était dans un jet avec Deadpool, normalement. Elle s'extirpa du petit lit pour ouvrir la porte et la lumière l'éblouit au point de devoir se cacher les yeux avec sa main.

\- Oh, voilà notre belle au bois dormant. Tu as à peine dormi 3h, on va bientôt atterrir.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? lâcha-t-elle avec un bâillement.

\- « Back to that same old place, sweet home Chicago ! »*

Le nom de la ville la fit se figer sur place. Chicago ? Ce mec habitait vraiment à Chicago ? À croire que le destin voulait s'en mêler. Un joyeux air malsain s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Quelle bonne surprise. J'ai toujours voulu visiter Chicago.

\- Tchin ?

Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta volontiers. Après avoir fait tinter son verre avec la bouteille qu'il tenait, ses lèvres rencontrèrent le liquide et elle sentit sa première gorgée lui brûler l'œsophage. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû avaler quelque chose avant ça.

\- Et elle ? questionna Laïa en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête l'hôtesse endormie, avachie sur le fauteuil.

\- Elle ne tient pas l'alcool.

Ils se sourirent et burent en silence, Deadpool surveillait d'un œil distrait le paysage urbain qui se rapprochait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

[Là.]

[Non c'est bien trop tôt !]

[La dernière fois on s'est planté, et pas qu'un peu. Je veux dire, tu as saigné. Beaucoup.]

Brusquement, le mercenaire se leva de son fauteuil en bousculant Laïa qui le regarda d'un offusqué.

\- À quoi tu joues ?

\- Mike, je compte sur toi !

\- Pas de soucis Mr. Pool, entendit-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- Toi Poppy, tu viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il en la poussant vers la chambre.

\- Euh, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Deadpool ?

\- Celui de récupérer ton sac à dos ? Oui.

Il l'aida à l'enfiler sans qu'elle ne comprenne.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas 4 ans. J'allais pas oublier mes affaires.

\- Bien.

De son côté il ouvrit un placard et en tira un parachute de sa main libre. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien à quoi je pense ? Tu vas … ?

\- Et toi aussi.

Elle eût un haut le cœur et une peur panique se répandit dans ses veines à une vitesse folle.

\- Non, non ! Je ne fais pas ça !

\- C'est bien plus rapide, on va pas s'emmerder à prendre à taxi.

\- Non, non, non !

Laïa n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche, elle s'était éloignée le plus possible du mercenaire en reculant dans la pièce. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, il était posté devant la porte.

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte.

Sans prendre compte de son avis, il la saisit et la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule. Elle se débattait et le frappait comme elle pouvait.

\- Lâche-moi salop ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui !

\- Je te dis qu'on rentre au bercail. Je suis un professionnel tu as oublié ? Et le meilleur dans ma catégorie.

\- Parce que tu t'en tires toujours ? Mais bordel, tu es immortel Deadpool, c'est normal que tu arrives à tes fins !

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et le vent qui s'engouffrait lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Elle criait, l'insultait de tous les noms.

\- Putain d'enfoiré de sa m…

\- C'est bien, extérioriser soulage toujours comme dit mon psy.

Deadpool but un dernier trait de champagne au goulot et jeta la bouteille au sol.

\- Mazel Tov !

Et il sauta.

Ils chutaient à pique. Laïa avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle n'entendait plus que son propre cri contre ce sombre connard. Il avait raffermi sa prise autour d'elle. Ne manquait plus qu'il la lâche pour de vrai et ça aurait été le pompon.

Les buildings de Chicago se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle sentit le parachute se tendre et ralentir leur chute. Elle le gifla.

\- Je te déteste.

Des larmes avaient perlées dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait eu peur et un saut en parachute était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait aujourd'hui. Ils passèrent au-dessus d'une large Avenue et au bout se trouvait une grande place avec quelques espaces verts. Évidemment, Deadpool préféra le toit Ô grandement confortable d'une voiture sur laquelle il la lâcha sans ménagement. Une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Hmmpf !

\- Bienvenue à Chicago poupée.

Cet arrêt brutal lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle était gelée. Ah oui, elle n'avait pas de costume, ni des cellules qui se régénèrent seules… Elle roula du capot au sol et se mit à vomir. Un mélange d'alcool et de bile.

[Ugh, dégueu !]

Tous les regards environnants s'étaient focalisés sur eux. Ils devaient filer avant d'attirer l'attention.

\- Lève-toi, j'habite pas loin.

Il passa un bras sous son épaule et l'aida à se relever. Elle s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de main.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à me ménager ?

\- Estime-toi heureuse, j'ai pris un parachute seulement parce ce que tu étais avec moi.

\- Ah…

En fait si, elle avait beaucoup de chance. . Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour trouver ce vieil immeuble reculé qui n'aspirait pas confiance. Deadpool avait changé d'apparence pour adopter celle d'un jeune homme quelconque en survêtement.

\- Saloperie de serrure.

\- Tu stresses ? ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait rentrer une femme chez toi ? lui susurra-t-elle en lui pinçant la fesse.

\- Et puis merde.

D'un coup d'épaule il enfonça la porte en bois.

\- Home sweet home.

A première vue, la mâchoire de Laïa tomba. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé… ça. Abandonnant son sac sur le sol, elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur.

\- Je pensais être bordélique mais toi…

L'endroit était juste insalubre. L'odeur lui attaquait le nez à cause d'un trop plein d'humidité. Les murs en placo recouverts de papier peint déchiré tombaient en miettes. Et le sol n'était pas en meilleur état. Des restes de parquet subsistaient à certains endroits mais surtout, on percevait le béton nu. Au milieu de la pièce principale trônaient un canapé en cuir et un unique fauteuil défoncé par des armes blanches, devant une énorme télévision. Le mobilier reposait sur un vieux tapis persan dont on avait du mal à voir les motifs tellement il était abimé. Sur une petite table, on trouvait un téléphone fixe avec une lampe de chevet. Le pire fut quand elle leva les yeux. Le plafond pourrissait et était bourré d'insectes. Le chien qui lui sauta dessus et la fit tomber fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus ici.

\- Red rocket, assis ! Reste tranquille. Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller, on vient juste d'arriver.

\- Les normes d'hygiène tu connais ? Je vais chopper une infection en restant ici.

Sans demander son reste, elle remit son sac à dos et sortit de l'appartement.

[Pourquoi elles ne restent jamais ?]

[Parce qu'un balai sert à balayer et non à rentrer dans un cul ?]

\- Laïa, attends !

Il fouilla rapidement dans une pile d'armes et de munitions avant d'essayer de refermer la porte derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il l'avait cassée.

\- Quelle chieuse.

Deadpool la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Mademoiselle –la Princesse-, exigeait un logement de luxe.

\- Je ne suis pas difficile mais t'as vu la gueule de ton appart quand même. Il est pire que ta propre gueule.

[Oh bien lancé !]

\- Aucune femme de ménage ne daigne venir jusqu'ici, et tu sais je suis souvent en déplacement.

\- Je ne te demandais pas de justification. Je dormirai juste ailleurs.

\- Bon… Comme je suis une âme charitable aujourd'hui, je te propose le Waldorf Astoria. Mieux ?

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder.

\- Pour de vrai ?! demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin. Mais c'est genre, minimum 700$ la nuit non ? C'est un peu comme passer du simple hot dog au repas gastronomique tu ne trouves pas ?

\- L'effet de surprise ça me connait.

Le mercenaire l'observa sautiller devant lui, surexcitée. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose. Une vraie nana vénale bien comme il faut.

\- Si on fêtait ça avec un verre ? lui proposa-t-elle. Je t'invite.

\- Et je connais le parfait endroit pour ça.

Un taxi les mena directement au lieu qu'il avait en tête. Le Sister Margaret's. Le pôle emploi de toutes les raclures. L'antre de tous les mercenaires à la recherche d'un contrat et d'une choppe à remplir. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, elle fut frappée par l'ambiance : que des gros bras, de la musique lourde, une salle sombre éclairée par quelques néons. Tous semblaient s'amuser, discussions, billard...

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, il régnait une certaine tension, comme si tout pouvait péter à n'importe quel moment.

\- Hey Weasel, un black russian et une fellation pour ma copine.

\- Et elle s'appelle comment ta copine ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la concernée.

\- Moi c'est Poppy, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur, la tête posée nonchalamment sur sa main.

* * *

* Sweet Home Chicago des Blues Brothers

Et c'est terminé pour aujourd'huiiiiii !

Ils sont enfin à Chicago ! Quels sont les projets de Laïa ? Comment va se passer la cohabitation ? Deadpool va-t-il enfin l'embrocher façon Kebab ? Je vous laisse ça pour la suite !

Sunshine & Grêlons de la mort.

A tout bientôt !

TishaX

(Review, Review, Review, oui j'essaye de faire une formule d'incantation, on sait jamais.)


	12. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite après un bon mois (je crois)

Pas mal de changement côté perso mais je persévère pour terminer ! J'ai essayé de réorganiser la suite de mes idées. Théoriquement cela tiendra sur encore 3 chapitres et dans la pratique... je ne sais pas du tout. Donc bref, la fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. :)

Le compteur de vus est en hausse, comme les températures ! Encore merci, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela m'encourage et me donne la foi d'enfin finir un de mes écrits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

11

\- J'espère que tu ne crains pas le trop plein de crème Poppy, prévint Weasel en levant un sourcil entendu.

L'avertissement donné, il remplit le shot avec tellement de chantilly qu'il en déborda. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, encore moins lorsqu'elle l'avala d'une traite en prenant tout son temps, la mousse blanche se déposant délicatement sur sa lèvre supérieure et le bout de ses doigts. Il resta carrément bouche bée lorsqu'elle se mit à sortir sa langue pour retirer le surplus.

\- Waouh, Wade, j'sais pas d'où elle vient mais elle me fait franchement bander.

\- Hey, un peu de respect pour la dame tu veux ?

\- Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec toi ptite pourriture ? Et quand je dis pourri, je le pense littéralement.

\- Merci pour cet agréable compliment, répondit-il ironique.

\- Donc comme ça, c'est ici le bar habituel du fameux Deadpool ? reprit Laïa.

\- Yep, il est là depuis le début, avant même que ce lieu se transforme en bar. À cette époque, il n'avait pas encore sa face de rat.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça ? s'étonna Laïa.

\- Ola non.

En fait, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, elle ne savait rien du passé de Deadpool ; simplement qu'il avait des capacités hors normes et qu'il était extrêmement riche. Ce Weasel venait d'attiser sa curiosité. Elle se tourna vers le mercenaire.

\- On n'a rien à me dire ? Allez, raconte-moi tout, à quoi tu ressemblais avant… hum de devenir celui que tu es maintenant.

\- Une bombe sexuelle évidemment, du sex appeal en barre. Tout le monde se jetait nu sur moi. J'étais la perfection incarnée.

Laïa vit le barman mimer un « non » muet en remuant la tête.

\- Bah montrez-moi alors !

Weasel se retourna pour fouiller dans une boite en métal.

\- Et j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut sous la main !

\- Je t'interdis de lui montrer cette photo ! menaça Deadpool en le pointant du doigt.

\- Du calme, j'en montrerai pas plus qu'il n'en faut.

Il courba la photo pour ne montrer que le visage heureux de Wade, le Wade en bonne santé. Laïa ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admirateur.

\- Je suis sur le cul. Gueule de mannequin, et si tu avais à l'époque le corps que tu as maintenant. Hummm.

Ce fut un soupir rêveur à moitié entrecoupé de fantasmes.

[Elle t'imagine dans son lit.]

\- Tu vois, je ne mentais pas. T'es carrément en chaleur là. Admets-le, lui glissa le mercenaire.

\- Tu aurais presque un air de Ryan Reynolds, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- C'est arrivé.

[Le seul à être capable de nous jouer à l'écran si on avait un film.]

[Ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.]

[Quel cul !]

\- Et cette main féminine elle est à qui ? demanda Laïa en arrachant promptement la photo des mains de Weasel.

Elle déplia la photo entre ses pouces et index, elle représentait en fait Wade en couple avec une jolie jeune femme. De longs cheveux noirs ondulés, la peau mate comme elle. En fait, elles avaient un petit air de ressemblance. Cependant, il fallait reconnaitre que cette fille était un sacré canon. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble.

\- C'est ta nana Deadpool ?

\- Lâche-ça !

Il lui tira le morceau de papier pour le ranger dans une de ses pochettes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était toujours autant énervé lorsqu'on en venait à parler d'elle.

\- Je vous interdis, -tous les deux-, de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur Vanessa. Dans le cas contraire, je vous TUE. Okay ? et je fous votre tête sur un pique façon Games of Thrones !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de MAIS Poppy, elle est MORTE, je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Il avait crié. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère à ce point ou peut-être en colère tout court. Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer son verre entre ses doigts, elle se sentait un peu honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée.

Les excuses sincères semblèrent un peu apaiser l'humeur de Deadpool. Il se rassit sur son tabouret et regarda Weasel en essayant de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air convenu et récupéra le verre vide du mercenaire.

\- Ressers-moi.

\- Bon, et tu ne m'as pas raconté, comment ça s'est passé à Compton ?

\- Fingers in the nose, comme d'habitude. Il n'y a rien de très intéressant comme contrat en ce moment dit-il en faisant glisser la carte dorée de Tavio Lanero sur le comptoir.

Le barman la récupéra et se retourna pour pianoter sur un ordinateur à une vitesse folle. Il avait l'air de s'y connaitre… Deadpool remarqua l'expression surprise de la jeune femme et lui expliqua.

\- La fouine est spécialisé dans le renseignement et la fabrication d'armes. Il s'occupe aussi de ce bar à temps perdu.

\- Je comprends, un intello alors ? Vous vous complétez bien.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce bord là Poppy, la coupa Weasel.

\- Et moi je n'ai fait aucune allusion.

\- Wade, le virement a bien été fait sur ton compte.

\- 'kay. Ce soir c'est fête alors… TOURNEE GENERALE ! cria-t-il en s'adressant à toute la foule.

Son élan de générosité fut acclamé par de nombreux cris et quelques tapes dans le dos.

\- Ne les habitue pas trop souvent aux bonnes choses veux-tu ? J'préfère quand ils n'oublient pas de payer leurs conso'. Ah, et pour l'autre contrat ? interrogea le barman. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore perdu la carte. Tu sais qu'on me facture ces conneries ?

\- J'ai perdu la nana. Elle a dû s'enfuir pendant que je saignais toute la mafia locale.

\- Ouuuh est-ce que tu serais en train de te relâcher Deadpool ? Avant tu ne serais pas rentré avant d'avoir fini le job.

\- J'ai tué un tas de gars pour lesquels je ne serai pas payé. Pas envie de courir après une gamine pour tout juste 5000$, ce n'est même pas un aller en jet privé.

[15000$ exactement. Mike a envoyé la facture.]

[Tu n'as pas compté l'aller-retour en elle.]

Laïa lui donna un coup de pied discret dans la jambe. Il n'allait pas la dénigrer sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse se défendre !

\- Jte laisse sur l'affaire ? Le client a fait une relance car il trouvait ça long et a augmenté la prime.

\- Ouais évidemment, je finirai bien par la retrouver. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se cacher éternellement.

\- Bien, vous êtes 3 sur elle. Je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance mais Chad est déjà parti sur les lieux pour lui faire sa fête donc on va dire que tu as une longueur de retard.

L'expression de la jeune femme changea imperceptiblement en les écoutant parler. Pourquoi son père tenait tellement à la voir morte ? Un assassinat pas assez rapide ? Etait-il si pressé que ça de la pousser dans sa tombe ? De plus, elle devait être complètement dingue pour venir ici alors qu'elle avait 3 psychopathes au cul. Heureusement qu'elle avait au moins changé de coiffure et qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien dans cette tenue.

Soudain, un pouce bien mouillé s'étala sur sa joue et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle grimaça et repoussa l'avant-bras brutalement avant de se tourner. Deadpool. Qui d'autre cela aurait pu être ? Il se pencha à son oreille, le masque relevé.

\- Tu avais toujours cette tâche de sang sur le visage. A ta place, j'essayerai de me faire discrète ici.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée gros malin. Et je me serais bien passée de la saveur vodka-café sur mon visage dit-elle en essuyant la salive avec sa main.

\- Hey, les tourtereaux, dégagez de là, c'est pas un endroit pour l'étalage d'amour et les messes basses sensuelles. Prenez-vous un hôtel. Les toilettes d'ici ne sont pas un hôtel, juste pour info.

\- Ferme-là Weasel. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt du taff pour moi dans la région ?

\- Des petits calibres, rien qui ne dépasse 10000.

\- Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment.

Les laissant dans leur coin pendant qu'ils discutaient business. Laïa s'avança vers le billard. Les deux hommes présents la jaugèrent du regard. Pour une écumeuse de soirée comme elle, c'était bien un jeu qui n'avait aucun secret pour elle. La jeune femme sentait qu'on observait son corps, ses courbes, comme un bout de viande sur un étal. Si ça les excitait de mater une nana en pyjama…

\- Tu veux jouer gamine ?

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai 23 ans.

\- Donc tu es une gamine.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, rire gras, lourd, insupportable et insultant. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle écrasa une liasse de billets sur le rebord de la table.

\- Il se pourrait que j'arrive à rendre le jeu intéressant, lança-t-elle sûre d'elle.

D'un seul coup, le sérieux refit son apparition et plomba l'ambiance autour de la table.

\- Combien t'as là ?

\- 500.

\- …Je te suis.

Le gros barbu sortit une liasse de billets de son veston et se mit à compter avant de jeter 500$ sur la table.

\- Tu es bien prétentieuse pour jouer ton argent de poche ici. Pas question que je te le rende, même si tu chiales toutes les larmes de ton corps à la fin.

\- Pareil pour toi.

L'ancien adversaire du barbu se recula en plaçant la somme auprès de Weasel. C'était devenu une habitude pour tous afin d'éviter les bagarres et les accusations de vol. Ensuite il constitua le triangle de 15 pendant que Laïa saisissait une queue pour en vérifier l'état. Le bout était dur, elle aurait préféré qu'il le soit moins mais soit, cela fait, elle passa minutieusement le bleu sur le procédé et profita des résidus de craie sur ses doigts pour faire 2-3 allers retours sur la flèche. Cette partie elle se devait de la gagner. Ne serait-ce que pour faire un relooking express.

Dans un élan de fausse galanterie, barbe blanche lui proposa de commencer et de casser, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il lui en fallait peu pour lui rabattre son caquet. Elle essuya ses doigts sur son pantalon et choppa sa canne. Son corps prit la posture typique, souple, stable, légèrement inclinée sur la table. Des tremblements légers provoqués par un mélange de fatigue, stress et excitation vinrent la gêner dans sa précision mais un moment de concentration lui permit de reprendre le dessus.

Deadpool qui l'observait d'un œil trouva tout d'un coup le show très distrayant. Accoudé au comptoir, il posa la tête sur son poing tout en continuant à siroter son verre de la main gauche. Malgré la largeur du pantalon, le tissu fluide moulait bien ses formes dans cette position et il devina les courbes agréables de ses fesses.

\- Merde Wade, j'espère que tu la sautes, intervint Weasel.

\- Et comment. Elle s'est carrément jetée sur moi comme une sauvage la dernière fois que je suis entré dans son appartement.

[Pas faux.]

En vrai, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette nuit, il avait seulement comblé un besoin. Bon endroit ou moment…tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était d'être là. Et maintenant, Deadpool avait l'impression de la voir différemment. Pleine d'assurance, gracieuse, femme. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle le faisait bien. Bizarrement, il lui vint l'envie soudaine d'apprendre à la connaître. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit simplement une cible, des actes, il voulait réellement savoir qui elle était, avec ses goûts, son comportement, elle. L'entendre rire à nouveau.

Laïa faisait le tour de la table, la mine concentrée. Machinalement elle passa le bleu sur le bout de sa queue. Groupe des boules pleines. Ça aurait sûrement fait marrer Deadpool de jouer avec elle, il s'en serait donné à cœur joie sur les allusions au sexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ! Elle se surprit à sourire. Quel crétin.

Sa 7ème boule fut empochée sans mal. Un rictus qu'elle eût des difficultés à retenir étira ses lèvres. Barbe blanche n'avait pas encore bougé de sa chaise car elle avait mis toutes les boules de son groupe dans le trou. Toutes à la suite, dans un rythme lent, implacable. Sa silhouette s'étirant à chaque fois contre la table. Il fulminait. Il allait perdre et elle aimait cette sensation de domination.

\- Alors mon gros, on la ramène moins maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être dépouillé par une « gamine » ?

Son adversaire serra sa canne plus fermement dans sa main, elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Il comprenait enfin à qui il avait à faire. Elle s'étonna même de son sang-froid.

La boule 8 lui faisait face, la séparant du barbu. Pour la dernière fois, elle se pencha, devant lui, comme une révérence en cette fin de partie. Elle plaça ses bras, estima son tir en faisant quelques faux mouvements et frappa…

\- Hmm !

La jeune femme fit volte-face et s'empêcha de lâcher un juron. La boule blanche avait bien frappé la noire mais cette dernière avait stoppé sa course à quelques centimètres du trou. A deux doigts de la victoire écrasante et parfaite ! La frustration monta, elle était énervée contre elle.

Aussitôt, Barbe blanche se leva et roula des épaules. Elle n'avait peut-être pas casé la 8 mais était-il assez bon pour enchainer les 7 boules ? Elle observa attentivement son jeu. Malgré une carrure plutôt imposante avec ses 2 mètres et ses muscles, il avait une certaine délicatesse dans ses mouvements.

1…

2…

3…

Elle commença à douter. Il savait jouer, son placement, ses actions rapides traduisaient une expérience non négligeable.

4… la série s'arrêta enfin et elle reprit sa respiration. La boule avait touché la bande et s'était arrêtée.

Pas de doute maintenant, elle ne raterait pas deux fois. Elle s'approcha de la table, évalua et prit position en imaginant sans interruption le trajet des boules dans sa tête. Rien ne la gênait. Oui, elle allait le faire.

Inspiration… Expiration…

Son corps se contracta dans un geste sec et précis. Le son grisant des boules qui s'entrechoquent parvint à ses oreilles. La 8 roula lentement… et tomba dans la poche. Soulagement… Elle éclata de joie en sautant sur place.

\- Merci pour les 500$ ! Oh et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront trèèèès bien utilisés précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ce ne fut qu'après sa réplique qu'elle remarqua être la seule dans un état euphorique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Des mines surprises, neutres voire des petits sourires mesquins.

\- Oy, y'a un problème ? On ne t'a jamais humilié en public, t'es timide ? T'as un ego gros comme ton c… ?

[Aïe, ça va mal finir !]

Deadpool secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas décidé d'insulter le bon type aujourd'hui.

Laïa ne vit pas le géant arriver car il avala la distance qui les séparait en 2 enjambées. Il avait jeté sa queue sur le côté et avait saisi son débardeur.

\- Jpeux pas piffer les nanas comme toi. Tu vas me rendre mon fric !

Il arma son poing et Laïa ferma les yeux par réflexe en détournant la tête. Quand soudain un bruit de fracas la fit réagir. Un homme du bar venait de casser un tabouret sur le dos du barbu. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'endroit se transforme en baston générale. Profitant de l'occasion pour se mettre à l'abris, elle sentit Deadpool la saisir par le bras fermement et la tirer.

\- On file !

Il avait les billets en main ce qui la rassura. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui fit croiser le regard de Weasel, complètement dépité. Elle haussa les épaules, était-ce vraiment sa faute si ces mercenaires avaient le sang chaud ?

Une fois bien éloignés du bar, ils ralentirent et Deadpool lui lâcha le bras. Il monta ses deux paumes en l'air sans un mot. Laïa vint frapper dedans avec hésitation, sans en comprendre la raison.

\- Excellent Poppy, je vois que tu as un don pour remuer la merde.

\- Ah ? Je n'ai fait que… jouer ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est censé faire dans un bar ?

\- Sauf que parmi tous les gens de ce bar, il fallait que tu fasses une partie avec Rudy. Tu sais, personne n'a battu ce vieux Rudy au billard. Du moins, pas quelqu'un qui peut encore en parler. Tu vois le topo ? M'enfin tu m'en dois une, celui qui a balancé le tabouret je l'ai payé avec ton fric. Et heureusement car sinon tu ne serais pas là.

[Sûrement dans une chambre toute blanche.]

\- Quoi ?! cria-t-elle en arrachant le reste des billets dans la main du mercenaire.

Elle se hâta de compter. 500. Il se moquait d'elle ?

\- Donc j'ai fait ça pour rien ?!

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit-il amusé.

Il l'entendit soupirer à côté de lui. A force de côtoyer le mercenaire, Laïa n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver. Le chaos, la déception, elle commençait à bien connaitre, que des émotions fortes. Et comme dans tout manège à sensations, il fallait s'accrocher.

\- TU payeras la chambre ce soir alors. Et est-ce que je pourrais me balader avec autre chose qu'un ninja armé jusqu'aux dents ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas attirer l'attention.

\- Oui, oui, Dame Organa, souveraine d'Alderaan.

\- Je déteste Star Wars.

\- Oh là, tu me déçois chérie.

[Tue-la.]

Son apparence changea lorsqu'il appuya sur son inducteur holographique. Il ressemblait maintenant à une belle blonde pulpeuse avec une énorme poitrine. Laïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de zieuter le décolleté.

[Elle te mate.]

[Normal vu la taille des obus.]

\- Jalouse.

\- Pff, même pas.

Si un peu tout compte fait. Encore un coup d'œil… elle se demandait vraiment ce que ce gros bonnet donnerait sur elle.

\- Waouh.

Laïa s'arrêta devant le bâtiment imposant que représentait le Waldorf Astoria. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté un établissement aussi luxueux et chic que celui-ci. Soudainement, elle ne se sentit plus tellement à sa place, surtout avec sa tenue on ne peut plus inappropriée. Deadpool qui avait continué son chemin sur la petite place pavée se retourna vers elle pour l'attendre. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble par les portes tournantes en bois.

L'intérieur était encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Tout était si différent du miteux Compton. Cela justifiait presque le prix exorbitant des chambres. Tout était d'un blanc pur et reposant, du marbre soigneusement taillé des murs au lustre imposant qui surmontait la pièce. D'un sourire doux, l'hôtesse les attendait, Laïa ne se sentit pas jugée par son regard. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir, au côté de la version féminine de Deadpool.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau Madame. La Tower Suite que vous avez demandée est bien disponible. Souhaitez-vous que nous vous trouvions une suite avec 2 chambres ? demanda-t-elle en adressant un regard furtif à Laïa.

\- Non, une suffira amplement répondit-il.

\- Très bien, voici tout le nécessaire. Vos effets personnels ont été pris en charge et ils arriveront en fin de journée. Je ferai aussi approvisionner la chambre selon vos demandes.

\- Merci Natacha.

Le mercenaire fit discrètement glisser un pourboire sur le comptoir. Cette femme était d'une efficacité déconcertante. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'occuper des détails. Des affaires à récupérer, un numéro de téléphone suffisait. En ce qui concernait ses goûts, il n'avait suffi que d'une seule commande et maintenant elle ne se trompait jamais.

Seuls dans l'ascenseur, Laïa retrouva enfin la parole. D'abord soufflée par la finesse des lieux, elle redescendit enfin sur terre.

\- Et tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Occasionnellement, j'aime beaucoup le côté kitsch de leur chambre. Vieillot à souhait. On s'attendrait à tout moment à boire le thé avec Audrey Hepburn.

\- A ce point ?

\- Je te laisse constater par toi-même.

Il déverrouilla la porte de la suite et l'ouvrit en grand. En effet, le style victorien apportait une certaine lourdeur à la décoration mais il donnait aussi cette impression cosy qui fait que l'on se sent rapidement chez soi. Des rideaux aux multiples drapés, des franges ornant le bas des fauteuils, une prédominance de bleu, même pour la moquette au sol… Elle gloussa. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Du Too Much. Cela correspondait affreusement bien à Deadpool.

\- Est-ce que c'est le genre d'hôtel où comme dans les films, tu téléphones au concierge et il se décarcasse pour satisfaire tes moindres désirs ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir lui suggéra-t-il amusé en lui tendant le téléphone. Tu verras que Natacha ne rigole pas avec la satisfaction du client.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Laïa appela la réception pour exiger tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, se disant tout de même que ces gens riches n'avaient pas du tout des priorités semblables aux siennes. Du futile, du gain de temps, faire croire qu'on est important… Sa bonne conscience l'abandonna lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait demander des vêtements avec seulement 2-3 adjectifs et sa taille. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait avoir une fin d'après-midi chargée. Coiffeuse, soins du corps puis essayage… elle avait enfin du temps pour elle. La jeune femme ne put cacher son sourire béat.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- On ne peut plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Prendre enfin une douche, je me sens absolument dégueulasse après tout ce voyage.

\- Non pas ça, ne me prends pas pour un con. A quoi tu pensais en me suivant à Chicago ?

Son ton sérieux l'étonna.

\- Je ne t'ai pas suivi. C'est toi qui es d'abord venu à ma rencontre après que j'aie refroidi Cristobal je te rappelle.

[Elle n'a pas tort.]

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots, je ne t'ai jamais obligé à venir avec moi.

\- J'avais simplement besoin d'un moyen de sortir de la ville en vie pour recommencer ailleurs. Et puis, on s'amuse bien tous les deux, non ?

Elle caressa sa joue, le bout de ses doigts effleurant les mèches blondes. Par réflexe, il attrapa sa main pour la retirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait irrité. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il ne le supportait pas. Ou est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait appris pour Vanessa ? Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement mais cette chevelure noire, ce visage mutin, la peau hâlée, la carrure fine, tout lui faisait penser à elle et pourtant elles ne se ressemblaient pas ! Putain… et s'il l'abattait maintenant, tout serait terminé, bien avant qu'il commence à s'attacher à elle. Il se sentait tiraillé dans tous les sens, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Deadpool ?

Le son de sa voix l'interpella. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore sa main et que de l'autre, il la menaçait avec son pistolet. L'expression de son visage ne traduisait aucune peur, juste un mélange de surprise teinté d'incompréhension. Il la relâcha et la vit frotter son poignet.

[Réflexe de tueur.]

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Rien, je vais prendre l'air.

Voilà qu'il craquait, la ramener ici n'avait sûrement pas été un bon choix. Rien de bon ne ressortait lorsqu'on confondait boulot et vie personnelle. Quoiqu'il en pensait, il aurait dû exécuter son contrat dès le premier jour, au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de reporter et … voilà où il en était. Dans une saloperie de chambre d'hôtel au prix exorbitant, à Chicago, chez lui, après des dizaines d'heures collé à elle. Cette pause allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Il reprit son apparence normale et quitta la suite sans lui adresser la parole. La situation lui en avait même fait perdre ses mots, c'était rare.

Il était parti par la fenêtre, comme une sorte de super héros. Laïa se sentit un peu démunie face au comportement du mercenaire. Lui qui d'habitude ne pouvait pas rester deux secondes sans rien dire … là il en devenait carrément effrayant. Seule au milieu du living room, elle décida de s'affairer. Il allait sûrement revenir, il revenait toujours. N'était-ce pas lui qui la retrouvait partout où elle allait, qui l'avait déshabillée, embrassée, sauvée ?!

L'eau coula à ses pieds, la débarrassant de sa sueur, du sang et aussi du maquillage qui recouvrait ses blessures. Elle regardait l'eau remplir l'énorme baignoire en marbre pendant qu'elle flânait sous la douche adjacente. Au moins cette salle de bain était bien éclairée comparée à la sienne. Il lui en fallait peu pour la réjouir… Complètement propre, elle plongea son corps dans l'eau brulante de la baignoire, une épaisse mousse parfumée lui chatouilla le nez et elle soupira d'aise. Elle transforma une serviette en coussin de tête improvisé et ferma les yeux. Si elle profitait de tout ça à présent c'était grâce à lui… Où était-il parti ? …

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte la réveilla, cela faisait déjà 40 minutes ? Elle se hâta de sortir de l'eau et enfila un peignoir de bain. C'était la coiffeuse, pile à l'heure.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle, chouchoutée par une multitude de petits soins, Laïa tentait de se concentrer sur l'élaboration de son plan mais malgré elle, elle était préoccupée par Deadpool. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'appeler, elle finissait sur son répondeur. Elle lui laissa un message. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Peut-être avait-elle peur d'être seule au final… Sortant du SPA de l'hôtel, elle se contempla dans le grand miroir du couloir. Les filles avaient fait du bon boulot. Sa coupe était nettement plus travaillée, la coiffeuse avait arrangé ses cheveux courts pour les transformer en un carré ondulé ombré châtain-blond et sa peau était bien plus bronzée après qu'elle soit sortie un instant pour faire une séance d'UV. Il ne manquait plus qu'un maquillage adéquat et il serait difficile de la reconnaitre.

\- Mademoiselle ! l'interpella Natacha. Le styliste vient tout juste de se rendre à votre suite. Les tenues sont prêtes.

\- Merci, je vais monter.

L'homme avait amené avec lui un long porte-cintre bien garni. Il y avait quelques styles qui ne lui correspondaient pas mais les conseils avisés du styliste finirent par la convaincre.

\- Croyez-moi Poppy, je suis sûr et certain, c'est la robe qu'il vous faut pour compléter votre dressing. Vous êtes parfaite dans celle-ci.

La robe blanche drapée ne recouvrait qu'une seule épaule, mettant en valeur la peau ambrée de son décolleté. Le placement des perles brodées soulignait la courbe de sa taille fine, sans parler de la fente latérale qui dévoilait sa cuisse.

\- Bien, je vous la prends aussi, ajoutez les escarpins correspondant. Ce sera tout.

Après qu'il eût remplit le dressing de la chambre avec les tenues de son choix, il sortit de la suite discrètement. Dès qu'il fut parti, Laïa en profita pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Soulagée que la partie « relooking » soit maintenant finie. Elle aperçut des paquets sur la table basse, ça devait être ses lentilles et autres petits achats. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce genre de vie était génial. Tout désir était satisfait dans l'instant, il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

D'une main elle fouilla dans son sac à dos au pied du canapé et en ressortit son couteau à cran. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle allait le fourrer celui-ci. Dans l'abdomen de son père.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Charles Badinter…

Elle ne savait pas comment, ni où, ni quand mais elle y arriverait. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir fait disparaitre sa mère, il avait gâché sa vie ! Il allait payer ! Glissant l'arme dans sa poche, elle descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel, seule. Elle hésita à s'arrêter au bar pour se saouler comme il faut au vu de sa situation puis se ravisa et attendit qu'on l'installe. Elle demanda une table près de la fenêtre pour au moins contempler la vue nocturne. Ses pensées vagabondèrent en observant les lumières de la ville, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour nostalgique de sa petite routine à Compton. Ils lui manquaient, tous.

Seulement, ici elle ne connaissait personne et évidemment, personne ne vint vers elle puisqu'il fallait respecter l'espace et l'intimité d'autrui. La nourriture qu'on lui apporta lui sembla outrageusement délicieuse et elle fut triste de n'avoir personne avec qui la partager. Cela lui coupa l'appétit. Un autre homme seul un peu plus loin lui adressa un sourire, elle aurait pu jouer à un petit jeu de séduction pour s'occuper mais l'envie n'y était pas non plus. Elle soupira…

Autant dormir, au moins elle arrêterait de se prendre la tête. Elle regagna sa chambre d'un pas lent et la douceur des draps de soie accueillit sa fatigue comme une reine. Elle s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Au milieu de la nuit, Deadpool pénétra dans la suite. Il jeta un sachet en plastique sur la table et se débarrassa de tout son attirail, y compris sa combinaison sale.

\- Laïa ?

Aucune réponse. 2h et déjà couchée ? Il vérifia sa présence dans la chambre et vit une silhouette sous la couette. Il allait refermer la porte quand la chevelure châtain-blond l'obligea à confirmer l'identité de la fille. Il souleva un bout de la couverture et fut rassuré quand il reconnut son visage. Le geste la réveilla brusquement et elle écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur le mercenaire en caleçon et démasqué.

\- Deadpool ?! Tu …

\- Oui c'est moi et non ce n'est pas un rêve.

\- Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels !

[Elle s'inquiète pour nous.]

[C'est chou.]

\- J'étais parti en mission, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de checker mon téléphone. Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai ramené des chimichangas aussi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avaler ça en tant que casse-dalle nocturne.

\- Désolée, pas faim. Je crois que je vais me rendormir plutôt.

\- Ok. Et sympa la nouvelle coupe... Allez, rendors-toi avant que je ne te réveille pour de bon avec une blague sur les handicapés.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans les oreillers. Ils auraient une discussion sérieuse tôt ou tard. Pour le moment, il était revenu et elle était soulagée. Pas besoin de plus.

De son côté, Deadpool n'avait pas un grand besoin de dormir, il profita du silence de la nuit pour prendre une douche et nettoyer ses armes. Il ne savait pas ce que Laïa pourrait bien faire à Chicago, surtout s'il devait la cacher mais au diable le raisonnement. Il verrait au jour le jour ! Il l'emmènerait voir un match de basket, il la trainerait dans un festival déjanté…

Il croqua dans son chimichanga en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il voulait réellement qu'elle s'en sorte et il allait faire tout son possible pour.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre tranquille où la cohabitation n'est pas d'emblée facile. Laïa veut mettre la main sur son père mais comment va-t-elle s'y prendre ? Est-ce que les autres mercenaires à ses trousses l'arrêteront avant ? Deadpool va devoir choisir son camp.

(Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je ferai les corrections dès que je pourrai car pour le moment elles ne me sautent pas aux yeux.)

A la prochaine, et bonne nuit !

TishaX


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à tous !

Je sais bien que je ne suis plus régulière mais j'avoue être tout de même contente de pouvoir vous fournir un chapitre avant de partir en vacances ! Sinon cela aurait reporté oulaaaa, à au moins octobre. Je crois que je ne vais rien garantir sauf qu'il y aura bien une fin à cette histoire. Cela m'évitera certaines promesses en l'air. Les imprévus sont trop fréquents. (nouveau boulot \o/)

Merci, merci, j'ai halluciné devant le compteur qui a fait un bond depuis la dernière fois O_O tellement dingue de trouver des personnes pour me lire *tombe dans son lit de contentement*

AmyPond14 : Ahhh ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue lire la suite ^^ Je me demandais si tu t'étais lassée. C'est vrai que lire chapitre par chapitre fait perdre un peu de dynamique. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cette partie te plaira quand meme !

Et sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

12

Les lourds rideaux de la chambre masquaient le jour, sans repère, Laïa tâtonna le lit et son environnement proche pour se lever sans encombre. C'était la meilleure nuit qu'elle avait passé depuis longtemps. Un bon lit, une climatisation à la hauteur, des draps plus soyeux que les fesses d'un bébé ainsi que sa présence… D'ailleurs, quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle le découvrit, ce fameux Deadpool, assoupit sur un fauteuil du living room, toujours en caleçon, au milieu de son bazar personnel. Dans un sens elle comprenait pourquoi son appartement était dans un si piteux état. Il restait son café sur la table, il était encore tiède, elle emporta la tasse avec elle dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se préparait.

Elle choisit soigneusement son maquillage pour rendre ses pommettes un peu plus saillantes, ses yeux plus étirés, sa peau immaculée… le noir encre de ses iris était maintenant remplacé par un bleu clair, presque gris. Le mascara étira ses cils, les colorant d'un noir intense, une touche de pourpre habilla ses lèvres… Elle revoyait sa mère effectuer les mêmes gestes devant le miroir. Parfaite.

Aujourd'hui elle comptait bien flâner et s'approprier un peu plus la ville, une tenue simple suffirait. Elle enfila un short en jean et y enfonça un t-shirt noir délavé sans manche. D'une pensée elle remercia le styliste d'avoir pensé à une paire de tennis confortable, ne manquait plus qu'un sac puis elle se faufila à l'extérieur de la suite. Dans le hall, Natacha lui donna un peu de documentation sur la ville, il y avait de quoi faire.

Il était encore tôt quand elle arriva à Lincoln Park, beaucoup de gens profitaient de la fraicheur du matin pour réaliser leur footing. Laïa aussi profitait de cette atmosphère. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour contempler la belle étendue d'eau devant elle et toute cette verdure… Ce calme lui faisait doucement oublier son objectif et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Enfonçant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle se laissa entrainer par un rock endiablé qui lui redonna vigueur. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la journée à visiter la ville, sans Deadpool encore. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir croisé de la journée. Sa main ouvrit son sac à la recherche de son téléphone mais ne trouva pas l'objet convoité, sûrement oublié plus tôt dans la suite… Tant pis, il avait généralement du flair et au pire ils se retrouveraient à l'hôtel ce soir. Au fond d'elle, elle était contente qu'il ne soit pas fâché après la scène d'hier. Il avait pointé son arme sur elle sans explication, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Pourquoi poser la question maintenant ? Après tant d'heures de route, elle l'avait suivi parce que partir avec lui était une aubaine. Pas de réelle inquiétude sur sa sécurité, quoique…Bon, il lui faisait profiter d'un moyen de transport rapide et gratuit puis par-dessus tout, parce qu'elle l'appréciait !

Secouant, la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les jambes lourdes. Elle trainait depuis quelques temps dans cette rue animée dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où boire un coup et se reposer. Elle allait jeter son dévolu sur un bar quand son pas ralenti devant ce club. Un club de billard. Elle sourit. C'était le moyen parfait pour se refaire, et qui sait, elle arriverait peut-être à refiler un peu de sa came.

Une satisfaction énorme l'envahit quand elle enfonça la liasse de billets fraichement gagnée dans sa poche. Son adversaire lui jeta un regard noir. Elle le méritait, elle avait un peu fait la naïve en début de partie. Le vrai jeu commençait maintenant : les spectateurs étaient avertis, on la jaugea, elle chercha un adversaire du regard. Personne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Autant prendre un verre s'ils avaient du mal à se décider. On parlait dans son dos et elle tendit l'oreille pour chopper des bribes de conversation pendant que le barman apportait sa boisson. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle mange quelque chose avant de se mettre à boire… Soudain elle sentit une présence dans son dos et un chuchotement au creux de son oreille.

\- Joue avec moi.

Le souffle de l'homme la chatouilla et la fit frissonner. Elle fit tourner son tabouret et s'accouda sur le comptoir en croisant les jambes dans un même mouvement. Elle ne se gêna pour l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

\- Combien tu as sur toi ? lui lança-t-elle l'air espiègle.

\- La question serait plutôt combien en veux-tu ?

Son sourire confiant le rendait charmant, il était joueur. Il emporta le verre qu'elle venait de commander, ce qui l'obligea à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une table à l'écart, séparée des autres par une salve de marches, comme un entre-deux avant de rejoindre le petit escalier qui menait aux balcons servant à observer les joueurs.

Après la casse, le premier coup de queue qu'il donna lui fit hausser les sourcils. Il venait de rater une action vraiment simple.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? le stoppa-t-elle.

\- Je fais comme toi tout à l'heure.

Elle rit franchement face à l'exagération. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais utiliser mes autres atouts.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Délibérément elle le bouscula, et se plaça devant lui en se cambrant plus qu'il n'en faut. Clairement, elle savait qu'il ne regardait plus la table, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'empocher deux boules. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur de désir s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Il avala sa salive avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Eh bien, Mademoiselle, je n'ai aucun problème à vous suivre sur ce terrain…

Il déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise, ce qui laissa apparaitre ses clavicules et il se remonta les manches. Ensuite il s'installa sur le rebord de la table et manipula habilement la queue pour la placer dans son dos. Dans cette position, il tira et empocha facilement avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. La bouche de Laïa en tomba d'étonnement. Putain, elle pouvait carrément tomber amoureuse d'un type comme ça ! Sur le coup, elle hésita entre terminer la partie ou lui arracher sa foutue chemise là tout de suite.

Se faisant la réflexion de calmer ses hormones, elle le vit consulter son portable. Son expression changea radicalement et il afficha une mine désolée.

\- Je dois m'absenter juste un moment. J'ai vraiment envie de terminer cette partie avec toi, est-ce que tu peux m'attendre disons, 30 minutes maxi ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté le temps de sa réflexion, toujours la queue entre les mains. Oui elle pouvait, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Pas question de lui laisser le contrôle et d'admettre qu'il lui plaisait. Comme un soufflet qui retombe, elle préféra le laisser filer.

\- Pas la peine, je vais y aller aussi. Merci pour ce début de partie. Et si le destin le veut bien, on se recroisera.

Un clin d'œil accompagna ses propos. Elle vida son verre d'une traite avant de redescendre, elle souhaitait quitter les lieux avant lui. Fierté à la con.

Il était déjà 21h30, la nuit commençait à tomber. La compagnie du mercenaire ne lui aurait pas déplu ce soir. Elle accéléra le pas pour rentrer à l'hôtel à défaut d'un téléphone. Apparemment ce soir tout le monde était de sorti, elle évita les passants, les groupes d'amis, c'était déprimant. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter l'offre de l'homme au club, au moins elle se serait amusée elle aussi…

Non, elle n'était pas là pour ça !

Elle rebroussa chemin en jetant un œil à la carte touristique qu'elle avait dans le sac. Ce n'était pas loin, elle pouvait au moins faire un détour avant de rentrer. Laïa le reconnut dès qu'elle le vit, cet énorme building de l'entreprise Badinter. Aussi grand que dans ses lointains souvenirs. Deux hommes surveillaient l'entrée, même à cette heure, il devait y avoir encore du monde à l'intérieur. Et justement, était-il à l'intérieur ? Malgré son air innocent, sa contemplation ne passa pas inaperçue pour les gardes qui s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- Impressionnant hin ?

\- Oui, je ne faisais que regarder fit-elle comme pour se justifier. Quel est ce bâtiment ?

\- Il s'agit du siège social de l'entreprise Badinter.

\- Ow. C'est à vous qu'on doit tous ses nouveaux immeubles qui poussent comme des champignons ?

\- En partie. Maintenant circulez s'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

\- Bien, bien, j'y vais.

Laïa partit tranquillement, elle essayait de mémoriser le visage des deux hommes, après tout, ils gardaient la porte d'entrée... Un dernier regard vers le haut de la tour lui redonna confiance. Elle était sûre de trouver un moyen, tôt ou tard. Elle allait lui faire sa fête, dans son bureau, là où tout avait commencé.

Merde, rien que la pensée lui donna envie d'un verre. Son ventre manifesta son mécontentement en gargouillant de faim, elle l'ignora. Manger n'avait jamais été une priorité, sauf peut-être pour une pâtisserie. Où pouvait-elle bien trouver ça à cette heure ?... Elle retourna dans la rue du club de billard, elle était certaine d'avoir vu pas loin un de ces magasins aux donuts bien gras et bien fournis. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il soit ouvert. Sa recherche s'arrêta brusquement quand elle l'aperçut sur une terrasse, l'homme de tout à l'heure ! Finalement, un verre serait parfait.

La jeune femme ne l'aborda pas de suite, elle voulait voir s'il allait la remarquer, elle aimait se faire désirer. D'un pas assuré elle alla passer commande au comptoir. Whiskey sec, il fallait qu'elle se sente mieux, rapidement. Maintenant, il lui fallait une position stratégique, pour pouvoir observer la foule ainsi que les mouvements de l'homme. Elle trouva une petite table reculée pour commencer sa petite affaire tout en buvant sa boisson. Le public était jeune, déchainé au centre de la pièce, parfait pour faire passer un peu d'ecstasy. Avec l'expérience, elle connaissait bien le genre de profil de ses clients : Un groupe de jolies filles en fond, ces deux types qui hésitaient à se lancer, d'autres qui laissaient une odeur de hash derrière eux... Un repérage concluant, de quoi faire passer son sachet et se mettre deux gros billets dans la poche. Pour certains, il n'y avait pas besoin de tergiverser, il fallait simplement aller droit au but en proposant la marchandise mais pour les deux garçons… Ils avaient l'air tellement timides… Elle s'assit à leur table, d'assez bonne humeur pour se lancer un petit défi personnel en les convainquant.

\- Salut les gars, je vous dérange ?

\- En pleine discussion, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, surpris qu'une femme s'incrustent ainsi à leur table.

\- Euh…non.

Laïa fit mine de replacer sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, comme si elle était gênée. Leur attitude était adorable, ils ne savaient clairement pas comment se comporter avec elle.

\- Désolée de m'imposer comme ça, mon rencard vient de me poser un lapin et je crois que j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie…bafouilla-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Leur posture se relâcha, ils semblaient compréhensifs.

\- Pas de soucis, on peut t'offrir un verre pour te changer les idées ? hasarda le plus jeune.

\- Avec plaisir ! Ah, et je m'appelle Poppy !

Les verres s'enchainèrent, les deux hommes devenaient de plus en plus bavards et expressifs. La musique faisait vibrer ses tympans et c'est tout normalement qu'elle les invita à danser. A croire qu'ils faisaient tout pour la faire rire, ils gesticulaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient. Elle éclata de rire. C'était le moment. Elle se colla au brun pour lui proposer ses derniers cachetons. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, simplement plus « d'amour », plus d'énergie... Ils passeraient une super soirée. Mince, il hésitait…

\- T'inquiète, tu ne crains rien si c'est exceptionnel…

A peine convaincu, il lui glissa un billet au creux de la main et elle tira le reste de sa pochette en plastique pour lui donner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pose de questions avant la prise sinon il n'allait jamais le prendre. Pour l'aider, elle attrapa un comprimé en forme d'étoile et le posa sur le bout de sa propre langue. Le baiser court et langoureux qui s'ensuivit lui arracha un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Tu vas te sentir encore mieux après ça lui susurra-t-elle.

Ne restait plus que son pote qui n'avait sûrement rien compris à la scène. Oh… elle n'était pas là pour faire des jaloux ce soir... Et c'est en voulant se tourner vers lui qu'elle percuta son crush… Il portait toujours sa chemise bleu clair indécemment ouverte. Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus tout juste au moment où elle retirait sa langue de la bouche d'un autre. Bordel, elle l'avait à l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, il était encore sur la terrasse !

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Au moins, il avait l'air amusé et elle… non, elle, elle était légèrement pétée.

\- Hum, excusez-moi les gars, je crois que mon rencard vient finalement d'arriver.

Laissant les deux amis sur la piste, elle poussa l'homme dans un coin vide du bar.

\- Alors comme ça on avait rencard ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oh désolée, c'est en quelque sorte le bobard que je leur ai sorti pour les aborder…

\- Le destin ne m'avait pas dit que je te recroiserai en train de rouler une galoche à des étudiants au beau milieu d'un bar.

\- Moi non plus…

\- J'espérais que ce talent se limiterait à la table de billards.

\- Il faut bien que je l'exerce sinon il ne serait pas assez performant pour que je puisse compter dessus.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de devoir se justifier ? Elle embrassait qui elle voulait. Une certaine tension commença à emplir l'air.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, reprit-il en lui caressant la joue. Te revoir me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu as d'autres talents que la séduction… parce que je comptais bien te montrer à quel point je suis doué pour gober les cacahuètes.

La blague la fit doucement rire, elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment. Son attitude familière la rassurait.

\- Montre-moi plutôt comment tu bouges ce mignon petit cul.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses lui résister bien longtemps.

Il recula en moon walk tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, Laïa ne sut dire si c'était de bon augure ou non. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom… En fait, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste passer du bon temps. Le rythme de la musique assourdissante la faisait se déhancher contre lui, elle aimait sentir ses mains sur son bassin, son visage près de cou. Complètement en sueur, elle s'accouda au bar pour commander une paire de Teq' paf. Dans cet état, elle n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel sans un petit coup de main. Elle poussa le shot en direction de l'homme, étrangement il se gratta le visage en détournant le regard. Est-ce qu'il hésitait ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas la tequila ?

\- Hmm, je réfléchissais à un endroit approprié pour y mettre mon grain de sel.

\- Et quelle est ta conclusion ?

\- Si vous me le permettez…

L'homme lui prit la main, presque avec tendresse et elle le regarda passer sa langue sur la jointure entre son index et son majeur. Peut-être avec trop d'application. Et ce regard coquin. Oh. God. Elle avait trouvé pire qu'elle. S'il n'existait pas il aurait fallu l'inventer. Ne perdant pas le nord, elle versa du sel sur sa peau maintenant humide et il s'empressa de le récupérer, avant d'enchainer sur le shot de tequila et le morceau de citron qu'elle lui enfonça sans merci dans la bouche. Son visage était à mourir de rire. Pour le suivre, elle s'enfila rapidement le sien. Sa tête tourna… sûrement le verre de trop… quoique cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait dépassé le verre de trop. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de pouffer à la moindre blague. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Soudain un spasme douloureux la fit s'arrêter.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Faut que je sorte…

En titubant et se faufilant maladroitement dans la foule, elle réussit à atteindre l'extérieur du bar. Le mur lui offrit un bon appui pour l'empêcher de se recroqueviller au sol. Plusieurs respirations et l'air frais de la nuit ne furent pas de trop pour éviter qu'elle vide ses tripes au sol… Maintenant que le mal était passé, elle se sentait moite et peu à l'aise dans la situation où elle se trouvait. Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque rapide dans sa poitrine, si seulement il pouvait se mettre en pause des fois.

Une main lui empoigna le bras durement, la forçant à se retourner.

\- Lâche-moi putain !

Elle se débattit bien avant de reconnaitre le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure.

\- Poppy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? Il est complètement en sueur et il a du mal à respirer. Il me sort que des conneries ! Tu lui as donné quoi ?!

\- Hmm, apparemment il y en a qui passent une meilleure soirée que moi ici…

Il la plaqua durement contre le mur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa prise même en essayant de retirer ses doigts… Clairement, elle n'avait pas franchement les yeux en face des trous.

\- Il s'en remettra ton pote, m'emmerde pas, reprit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ?!

\- Blablabla, jaloux car il n'a pas partagé ?

D'où pouvait bien lui venir toute cette insolence ? Mince, il était en train de la menacer là ! Malheureusement pour le garçon, sa carrure ne l'effrayait pas du tout par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours. Elle explosa de rire, un rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me casser la gueule ? Vas-y, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?! Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui arriver quand tu n'es pas là…

Le regard arrogant qu'elle lui lança finit d'énerver l'étudiant qui ne réussit pas à se contenir et leva la main sur elle. Laïa ne fit pas mine de se défendre, elle l'attendait presque, toujours en souriant. Aussitôt un poing s'abattit non pas sur la jeune femme mais sur le garçon qui atterrit au sol.

\- Hey ! Tout va bien ? Il te voulait quoi celui-là ?

Son flirt arriva à point nommé. Son héros. Toujours là au bon moment.

\- Rien de bien important. Juste de la jalousie. Son pote était carrément plus cool.

\- Y'a-t-il un rapport avec la langue que t'as fourré dans sa bouche ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter, elle s'accrocha spontanément à son bras pour éviter de tituber et enchaina :

\- Pourquoi on ne terminerait pas cette partie qu'on a commencé quelques heures plus tôt ? lui glissa-t-elle, séductrice.

\- Je doute que dans ton état tu arrives à faire quoique ce soit.

\- Tu pourrais être surpris…

Curieux, il accepta sa proposition et ensemble ils longèrent une portion de la rue pour retourner au club de billards. Là ils prirent une table dans un salon privé pour bénéficier du calme et d'un cadre plus intime. Il referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un canapé en cuir vieillissant. Laïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer sans retenue, complètement désinhibée.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que cela faisait un moment que je voulais t'arracher cette chemise ?

Elle voulait sentir son torse sous ses mains, ses doigts pétrir sa chair. Quelque chose la poussait vers lui. Tant de choses qu'elle voulait oublier et enterrer… Ressentir du plaisir à en perdre la tête…

Il ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de composer le paquet au milieu de la table et lui tendit une queue pour qu'elle fasse ses preuves.

\- À ton tour, montre-moi comment tu bouges ce mignon petit cul.

Laïa se leva et tangua. Connerie de mal de tête. Elle se rattrapa en posant le bout de la queue à terre.

\- Un coup de main peut-être ?

\- Nan, je vais me débrouiller. Mon talent ne découle pas d'un entrainement sobre si tu veux mon avis.

Etirant ses bras bien au-dessus de sa tête pour se réveiller, elle se pencha sur la table et prit son temps pour se concentrer. Pendant une demi-seconde sa vue se brouilla mais elle frappa au moment où tout lui parut net. La boule tapa précisément la pointe du triangle.

L'homme eut un petit sifflement impressionné. Encore maintenant elle calculait bien les trajectoires et se positionnait quasi correctement.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas. Remets-toi en position, ça aurait été plus intéressant si tu y avais mis un peu plus de force.

S'approchant dans son dos, il la laissa allonger sa posture devant lui. Il avait une vue plutôt intéressante, même excitante.

\- Là, recule encore un peu ton pied droit.

Elle suivait parfaitement ses directives, son corps était penché de telle sorte qu'il lui permettait une meilleure allonge.

\- Voilà, ensuite, place ta main un peu plus loin sur le fût. Parfait.

Ses fesses rondes effleurèrent partiellement sa cuisse, il n'en fallu pas plus pour commencer à lui faire de l'effet.

\- Hmmm, c'est vrai que j'ai bien plus d'amplitude dans cette position, admit-elle en se retournant. Si on m'avait dit qu'un mec lambda me ferait écarter les jambes pour mieux jouer, je ne l'aurais…

Le regard de la jeune femme se bloqua sur l'érection devant ses yeux, elle eût du mal à récupérer le fil de la conversation. Oh et puis merde.

\- Je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de passer par le fameux « c'est ta queue que je sens ou tu es juste content de me voir ? ». Tant mieux, c'est terriblement démodé.

Elle commença soudainement à avoir chaud, il n'y avait pas de ventilation dans cette pièce ?! Son cerveau marchait au ralenti, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que lui et cette bosse faisant tendre le tissu de son pantalon. Allons, un peu de subtilité ma pauvre pensa-t-elle. Une goutte de sueur perla dans son dos. Sérieusement, elle en avait envie depuis la précédente partie. Quand allait-il enfin poser ses mains sur elle ?

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes, une désagréable sensation lui fit admettre que c'était lui qui avait les cartes en mains. Il se décida finalement à bouger, peut-être après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Chaque pas qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher augmentait la fréquence de son rythme cardiaque. Elle entrouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle désirer un inconnu à ce point.

\- Il me semble qu'on était là pour terminer une certaine partie.

À la grande déception de Laïa, il lui recolla la queue dans la main et la saisit par les hanches pour la retourner vers la table. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et s'éteint tout aussi vite. Non elle n'avait pas -du tout- envie de jouer au billard là. Pourquoi il l'y obligeait ? Se remettant à contre cœur en position, elle visualisa la trajectoire pour empocher une boule à l'autre bout de la table. Subitement, un élément absorba toute son attention. Des mains. Des mains sortant son t-shirt enfoncé son short.

\- Concentre-toi.

Reportant de nouveau son attention sur la table, elle lima quelques fois et envoya la blanche faire son œuvre, ce qui ne manqua pas. Des doigts effleurèrent la peau nue de sa taille alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de l'homme pour cerner ses attentions mais il ne laissait rien paraitre, la mine sérieuse. Elle allait la lui terminer sa partie, vite fait bien fait. Il n'imaginait pas l'étendue de son potentiel.

Certes elle devait observer un peu plus temps la table mais le reste elle maitrisait parfaitement. Suivant ses mouvements il était comme une ombre derrière elle.

Deuxième tir. Il l'invita à se placer en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son pouce effleura son sexe à travers son vêtement, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

\- Rappelle-moi, c'est toi qui joue ou moi ?...

\- Dépêche-toi de terminer et je te jure que j'te fais jouir.

La remarque la laisse pantoise. Que venait-il de dire ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris.

L'enjeu était alléchant, cela valait le coup de faire un effort. Surtout lorsqu'il enfonça sa main dans son short pour empoigner sa culotte quand elle empocha sa 5ème boule. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impatiente… Heureusement, la délivrance arriva bien vite. La 8 tomba dans le trou et elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus. Elle balança la queue sur la table, s'assit dessus et tira sur les pans de sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle. La protubérance de son pantalon vint appuyer sur son entrejambe et elle entreprit avec hâte de lui retirer son pantalon. N'entendant pas la chose de la même oreille, l'homme la descendit de la table pour la remettre debout et la retourna.

\- Je t'observe dans cette position depuis 20 minutes, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas m'empêcher de te prendre comme ça.

\- Ferme-là et grouille toi.

Elle brûlait d'envie, elle voulait le sentir en elle tout de suite. Remontant les mains sous son t-shirt, il écarta son soutien-gorge et ses doigts vinrent titiller les pointes tendues. Laïa ne fit aucun effort pour retenir ses gémissements. S'il continuait à la torturer dans cette position debout, ses jambes ne tarderaient pas à flancher. Pour contrer cela, elle appuya ses deux coudes sur la table, le corps cambré et joliment offert.

Il enchaina sans interruption en introduisant sa main dans son short et plus précisément dans son sous-vêtement. Ses doigts caressèrent rapidement son clitoris avant de s'enfoncer profondément en elle. Doigts durs, fermes et rugueux, la sensation lui arracha un cri, elle en avait tellement eu envie. Sa tête se posa sur le revêtement vert de la table, elle ondulait le bassin pour qu'il aille encore plus loin.

\- Putain d'impatiente, comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça… Tu es tellement mouillée.

D'un geste sûr du pied il dégagea les chaussures de Laïa avant d'envoyer valser son short et sa culotte. Il ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner fermement ses fesses à pleine main.

\- Je vais te prendre fort, ça t'apprendra à jouer la ptite garce dans les bars.

Sans plus attendre, il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde et accéléra ses vas et viens pour s'enfoncer encore plus loin à chaque fois. Elle criait à chaque à-coup, ses ongles griffaient la table, elle ne parvenait même plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Encore…

Et elle en redemandait.

L'esprit plus que brouillé, Laïa se perdait dans ses sensations de plaisir, elle ne sentait plus que ses hanches frappant rudement ses fesses et sa queue la limant interminablement. Elle s'imaginait presque s'évanouir de plaisir si cela continuait encore à ce rythme.

Son corps brûlant commençait à se tendre, elle se redressa sur ses coudes sentant l'orgasme arriver. Seulement, il le comprit et il se retira tout aussi brutalement qu'il était entré. Elle manifesta son mécontentement mais cela fut de courte durée. Il l'avait installée sur le dos, allongée sur la table. Des mains baladeuses vinrent soulever son haut, révélant sa poitrine nue, échappée de sa lingerie. Il vint la titiller avec ses doigts, mordre la peau fragile. À son tour elle se mordit la lèvre, quelle affreuse torture. Baisers sur le ventre, nez entre ses jambes, elle aurait pu venir plusieurs fois s'il l'avait laissé jouir. Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater. Elle se sentait presque prête à le supplier s'il ne la soulageait pas. De quoi devenir folle.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Oui, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Fais-moi jouir.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas la satisfaire, elle serait raisonnablement plus docile ensuite. L'homme lui attrapa les chevilles et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Dans cette position, il reprit place en elle, chaude et humide et se hâta de lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait. De toute sa hauteur, il pouvait voir la moindre de ses réactions. Ses yeux bleus l'imploraient presque, sa bouche entrouverte invitait à n'importe quelle débauche et les gémissements en sortant le rendait encore plus dur si cela était encore possible. De légers spasmes parcouraient son corps de temps en temps, elle devait être proche. Il utilisa son pouce pour exécuter quelques mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris. Tout son corps se cambra. Pour finir, il maintint les fins poignets de la jeune femme dans ses mains pour les tirer à lui et la pénétrer encore plus fortement. L'orgasme qui parcouru son corps tendu fut tellement déchirant que son cri s'éteignit dans sa propre gorge. Il se libéra en elle à son tour. Ne resta plus que le bruit de leur respiration saccadée entremêlées.

Laïa sentait le sang battre dans tout son corps, un léger film de sueur la recouvrait. Elle n'avait pas joui de cette façon depuis sa nuit avec le mercenaire. Si les hommes de Chicago étaient tous gâtés pas la nature comme eux deux, elle allait peut-être réellement s'installer dans le coin. Devant elle, il lui adressa un léger sourire pendant qu'il commençait à se rhabiller tranquillement en remontant son pantalon. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de se rapprocher de lui. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle s'approcha pour agripper chaque côté de son visage et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

…Cette sensation, elle la connaissait... du lycra… Sa rage ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Deadpool ! Si c'est vraiment toi je vais te massacrer !

[Merde, pris en flagr'.]

[On ferait mieux de partir en courant.]

\- Chérie, c'est toi qui m'a tenté ! Au début je voulais juste te rendre ton téléphone portable. Tu l'avais oublié à l'hôtel ! Ce n'était pas très prudent ! J'ai passé un sacré bout de temps à te chercher.

\- Et tu n'aurais juste pas pu me le rendre comme n'importe qui ? ! Bordel.

Laïa enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle pensait vraiment avoir rencontré un gars sympa et il s'avérait que c'était ce guignol de Deadpool.

\- Pour ma défense, je l'ai glissé dans ton sac au moment où je t'ai proposé notre 1ère partie. Et pour le reste, avoue que tu t'es montrée plutôt entreprenante.

[Une vraie sauvage.]

\- Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire ? Et avec cette apparence surtout.

\- La curiosité est une qualité chez moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu continuerais ton activité de dealeuse ici. À moins que tu ne tiennes réellement à crever.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

\- Malheureusement si jeune fille. C'est mon contrat, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me passe sous le nez. Donc s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire l'ado bornée. Je fais ce que je veux nianiania. Montre-toi prudente à minima ! Tu faisais passer ta came dans un lieu public et ridiculement minuscule !

\- Et tu crois faire quoi ? Du baby-sitting ? Deadpool, franchement, tu as pris l'apparence d'un autre pour me surveiller et me baiser ?!

\- TU as tout fait pour, ne nie pas... Et t'as aimé ça !

…L'envie de le tuer ne manquait pas, pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Je veux rentrer.

\- On va prendre un taxi.

Sortant son portable, Deadpool fit venir un taxi pour les ramener. Le trajet se fit globalement dans le silence puisque chaque initiative se terminait en discussion unilatérale. Oui elle lui faisait complètement la gueule : jambes et bras croisés, regard perdu en direction de la fenêtre. Il soupira. Tout ne pouvait pas être partie de plaisir… Quelle plaie cette fille !

Arrivés dans la suite, Laïa se débarrassa de son sac à main avec fureur et commença à faire les 100 pas. D'accord elle avait tout fait pour se retrouver seule avec lui mais ce n'était pas elle la fautive ! Elle ne changeait pas complètement d'apparence à sa guise.

Un bruit brusque la fit se retourner. Deadpool venait de jeter quelque chose sur la table.

\- Vas-y, sois encore plus discret tant que tu y es !

\- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, n'est pas Mariah Carey qui veut.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai juste l'im-mense impression que je viens de me faire baiser dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Ce qui est le cas.

Le mercenaire retira la chemise et le pantalon qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus son uniforme. Il s'arrêta devant elle dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de faire la paix, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

\- Allez, frappe-moi si ça peut te faire du bien. Une seule fois et après j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te montrer.

Perplexe et encore énervée, elle le scruta en réfléchissant à une façon de lui faire mal. Un bon coup bien placé dans l'entrejambe allait lui rafraichir les idées… Elle se ravisa.

\- T'as de la chance d'être bon au plumard sinon tu aurais pu dire adieu à Popol.

Il sourit, qu'elle se montre indulgente signifiait peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si énervée contre lui. D'ailleurs il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait. La douceur de ses jambes excusait tout. Elle arma son poing, apparemment elle visait son visage. Il haussa les épaules. À sa guise, 2 secondes de douleur et tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.

[Elle nous réconfortera si on hurle de douleur ?]

[Ça lui ferait trop plaisir.]

\- Ferme les yeux Deadpool, je ne serai pas longue.

[Mon pauvre, elle ne va pas te rater à cette distance.]

Le mercenaire s'exécuta, il s'attendait à un bon coup en plein dans le nez mais il n'en fut rien, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis ce truc qui s'écrasa violemment contre sa face.

\- PUTAIN !

Il ouvrit les yeux en gueulant, elle tenait la lampe de table avec son pied en marbre. Sérieusement ? Elle venait de la frapper avec cet objet ? Il retira son masque pour laisser le sang faire son chemin, elle lui avait massacré le nez et son petit sourire narquois l'énerva au plus haut point. Il était temps de lui rappeler qui était le patron.

Agrippant sa gorge, il la plaqua brutalement contre la table au milieu des papiers. Elle réagit à peine malgré le bruit sourd de sa tête qui frappa contre le bois précieux.

\- Laïa, Laïa, Laïa… Je crois que tu oublies parfois pourquoi tu es encore en vie. Ne me fais pas trop perdre patience où il se pourrait que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler la prochaine fois…

Le sourire ne s'était pas effacé sur son visage d'ange. Il ne lui faisait pas peur et ce petit détail pourrait lui porter préjudice.

\- Tu veux dire comme tout à l'heure quand tu avais ton pantalon sur les chevilles ? Tu m'avais dit UN coup, tu ne peux t'en prendra qu'à toi-même, il fallait préciser.

[1 point pour la dame !]

Son expression amusée finit par faire redescendre la pression, il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard. Il relâcha sa prise et la laissa se remettre debout. Il la connaissait téméraire, au fil des jours cela ne semblait pas s'arranger.

\- Regarde plutôt les dossiers sur la table.

\- Hmmm qui sont ces vilains messieurs muscles ?

\- Weasel me les a fait passer. Ce sont les autres gars sur ton contrat. Je te conseille de bien mémoriser leur visage. Ton petit stratagème ne risque peut-être pas de marcher sur eux… Ah et prends ça.

Il lui tendit une arme avec un holster. D'un côté elle comprenait pourquoi il lui fournissait une arme mais elle ne savait pas bien si elle devait l'accepter.

\- Je veux au moins que tu gardes une arme pour te défendre, je ne serai pas toujours là sauf le jour où je l'utiliserai contre toi mais c'est une autre histoire. Bref, il s'agit d'un beretta auto à 15 coups.

\- Mais…

\- Mange un truc et va dormir maintenant, demain je te montre comment on l'utilise. Si tu te débrouilles aussi bien avec qu'au billard on ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

\- Heuuu… oui patron ?

\- J'aime quand tu dis ça.

Le mercenaire s'installa avec elle dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau, il lui raconta sa journée, comment il avait fait pour la trouver ou le petit contrat qu'il avait terminé au moment où il s'était absenté. L'ambiance était étrange, Laïa commençait vraiment à s'habituer à la présence de cet énergumène.

Après une douche, elle se coucha sur le canapé, la tête sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il regardait la TV. Le sommeil la gagna dès qu'elle ferma les paupières.

Le lendemain, on la tira du lit de manière expéditive. A quelle moment s'était-elle couchée ? Perdue, elle observa Deadpool s'activer autour d'elle.

\- Allez Poppy, remballe tes affaires, on décolle.

\- Hmmm où va-t-on ?

\- Je nous ai trouvé un nouveau logement après mon contrat de l'autre soir. La police est passée, on sera tranquille un moment.

\- Hinnn ?

Tout arriva trop vite, le sac sur le dos, elle monta à l'arrière de la moto que Deadpool conduisait et une demi-heure plus tard il stoppa la bécane devant une imposante villa isolée au bout d'un chemin.

\- Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Absolument pas, on va dormir là quelques temps.

Intriguée, elle le suivit sur le chemin pavé et entra à sa suite dans la villa.

\- Merde, que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Ils étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la maison, on a un peu joué au chat et à la souris…

L'intérieur de la maison était saccagé, des impacts de mitraillette sur les murs, la moitié des objets cassés ou renversés, du sang en train de sécher à certains endroits…

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi le responsable ?

\- Hey sois gentille un peu, je ne suis venu qu'avec des armes blanches. C'est eux qui ont sorti les gros calibres.

\- Mafia aussi ?

\- Traffic de femmes et d'enfants.

Laïa n'osa pas lui poser plus de questions, après tout elle s'en fichait un peu, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si on oubliait ce carnage, la villa était plutôt jolie. Elle s'avança sur la terrasse et courra devant la piscine devant laquelle elle s'extasia. De forme carrée, des larges et hauts escaliers tout autour permettait de rentrer progressivement dans l'eau. Au centre, une profondeur tellement importante qu'il lui était difficile d'estimer la profondeur. Un bassin de plongée dans son propre jardin ? Qui pouvait bien se permettre ça ?

\- Laisse tes affaires sur les côtés, le divertissement c'est pour plus tard. Enfile quelque chose de confortable. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour toi aujourd'hui chérie.

Sans broncher, elle se déshabilla sur la terrasse et enfila un pantalon de sport.

\- Suis-moi.

Il aurait été facile de se perdre dans la maison mais Deadpool se dirigeait comme chez lui. Evidemment il avait étudié les plans de la maison avant son attaque. Il tapa un code sur un clavier caché sous la planche d'une étagère et une entrée s'ouvrit au fond du couloir.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films.

\- Ce n'était pas des Mickey ici si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils gardaient tout bien caché comme des chiens.

Ils dépassèrent une pièce remplie d'armes à feu et d'autres en tout genre avant de se rendre dans une salle d'entrainement, vide, avec un seul sac de frappe sur le côté. Elle se fit la réflexion que si le mercenaire n'avait rien dit, elle aurait pu penser que c'était sa propre maison. Clinquante et bien garnie. Deadpool se débarrassa de ses armes et de son masque qu'il jeta sur le côté. Il ne garda que son poignard qu'il prit en main.

\- Bien petit chaton, aujourd'hui tu vas devoir de défendre contre ça.

Surprise elle leva les sourcils. Là, tout de suite, d'entrée de jeu ? Il fit tourner la lame sur son index tel un basketteur avec son ballon, en plus glauque.

\- Je vois qu'à ton expression tu n'as aucune idée de comment…

Sans plus d'explications il se jeta sur elle et elle recula le visage d'un geste rapide. C'est qu'il ne rigolait pas en plus.

\- Première erreur. Maintenant tu ne vas pas reculer mais avancer vers moi, avec ton bras gauche tu pousses et avec le droit tu vises le menton. Si tu arrives déjà à faire ça, tu auras le droit de me massacrer les parties au genou comme une belle hystérique.

\- Hmmm ne tente pas.

Exigent, Deadpool la fit recommencer encore et encore. Différentes prises de poignards, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Parer, contre-attaquer. Laïa s'effondra au sol après une longue heure. Souffle erratique, corps entièrement trempé et lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir fourni le moindre effort.

\- Tu cherches à me tuer ?!

\- Pas pour le moment mais d'autres oui. Bien que ce genre de parade ne te servira à rien contre les deux gars qui te cherchent.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Si dans tous les cas je vais me faire rouler dessus.

\- On ne sait jamais… hier un gamin a bien failli te mettre une praline dans la gueule et tu n'as pas réagi ! Il serait temps de te bouger un peu !

Il n'avait pas tort. Un petit cours de self défense avec un psychopathe ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il la releva par le bras avant de lui mettre un beretta dans les mains.

\- Ce sera moins fatiguant, imagine que c'est une pause.

… Le salaud, il avait encore menti. Il était dur avec elle et elle aurait préféré parler de son érection mais non. « Tiens le plus fort, place tes pouces plus bas, stabilise, recharge ! ». Elle était naturellement douée pour le tir à l'arrêt, il avait donc décidé de lui choisir du multi-cibles et du tir en mouvement. Il l'avait vidée.

Deux longs mois passèrent, ce genre d'entrainement fut quotidien, chaque jour, il prenait un moment pour répéter, corriger ses mouvements. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la fesser à chaque fois qu'elle se remettait debout. Par contre il fallait avouer que le travail portait ses fruits. Elle se sentait mieux et plus à l'aise dans son corps. Elle pouvait au moins s'imaginer se sortir de quelques situations difficiles seules.

Le plus souvent, le reste de la journée Deadpool partait en mission. Elle en profitait pour faire avancer son plan discrètement. Enfilant une robe moulante lui arrivant juste au bas du genou, elle fila à son rendez-vous galant.

\- Wayne, désolée pour le retard s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Il y avait du monde sur la route.

L'homme en question l'attendait dans ce restaurant supra chic, il avait dû dépenser une bonne partie de son salaire pour obtenir une table en si peu de temps. Wayne était le portier et l'un des hommes de sécu des entreprises Badinter. Elle l'avait suivi un certain temps pour connaitre ses habitudes puis avait fini par l'aborder en l'approchant à la salle de sport. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. Il la considérait comme une escorte. Pas que cela ne la dérange mais la baise était bien ennuyeuse en comparaison…

Au milieu du repas, son téléphone vibra, un sms de Deadpool :

« Besoin de toi topless ce soir ;) job bien rémunéré. »

* * *

Un chapitre d'une longueur correcte pour une fois, j'ai failli monter plus haut avant de me dire que ce serait peut-être imbuvable.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si le tout reste cohérent après cette coupure. j'ai l'impression que Laïa commence à avoir une petite tendance à se mettre en danger. Elle doit sûrement avoir un pet au casque depuis le soir où elle s'est fait enlevée...  
Bref merci à tous d'en être arrivé là, vous êtes au top !

Pour la prochaine, il s'agira de voir comment Laïa va se débrouiller pour atteindre son enc**é de père et quelle sera l'influence de Deadpool sur son projet... "Pendons le par les co**lles !" mwahaha

Allez les gens, bonne rentrée ou bonnes vacances à moi ! A bientôt !

TishaX

[Et comme d'hab, je ferai la lecture à froid dans quelques jours, désolée pour les fautes!]


	14. Chapter 14

Hellooooo

Quelle absence dis donc ! J'ai vraiment fait fort cette fois ! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi les aventures de Laïa jusqu'ici. Le compteur a eu le temps de doubler pendant tout ce temps... J'en suis très contente ^^ ! C'est juste FOU !

Je reviens et je persévère toujours, j'attaque une partie qui est plutôt compliquée pour moi, une transition dans la psychologie du perso qui m'interroge, que j'ai écrit puis effacée, modifiée...J'espère que cette suite saura tout autant vous plaire.  
Bonne lecture :D ! N'hésitez pas à attirer mon regard sur quelque chose qui aurait pu m'échapper. Les reviews sont toujours très enrichissantes.

A bientôt !

TishaX

* * *

13

\- Poppy ? … Tu m'écoutes ?

La concernée cligna des yeux de surprise avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

\- Heu oui, excuse-moi Wayne, je devais vraiment répondre à ce sms. J'ai quelques plans ce soir lui répondit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu disais que l'effectif de sécu se voyait augmenté et que tu devais former de nouveaux gars pour une seule soirée ?

\- Ouais il y a ce foutu gala de bienfaisance dans quelques semaines et forcément M. Badinter veut que cela se déroule dans nos locaux. Personnalités influentes, hommes d'affaires, ce sera un beau petit gratin.

Elle frissonna à l'énonciation du nom de son père tandis que Wayne soupira en enfonçant son visage dans sa main passer responsable des équipes le fatiguait énormément. Compatissante, elle posa la main sur la sienne qui se trouvait à côté de son assiette.

\- Tout ira parfaitement Wayne, tu es organisé et méticuleux, je sais que tu vas y arriver.

Le sourire adorable de Laïa fut contagieux, il se remit à manger l'air soulagé.

\- Merci pour cette invitation continua-t-elle, c'est assez rare qu'on m'invite dans de tels endroits. En général cela se limite à un passage au bar.

Elle mentait comme elle respirait et n'en ressentait vraiment aucune culpabilité. Il pouvait bien croire qu'elle était une escorte tant qu'il lui donnait des infos et la laisser rentrer dans les bâtiments de l'entreprise…

\- Ne te tracasse pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'emmener ici. On passe chez moi après ?

\- Bien sûr.

Une main sur sa jambe, sa bouche dans son cou, tout était devenu mécanique, presque ritualisé entre eux. Il jouissait rapidement et égoïstement, mais il la rappelait toujours. Une touche de fraicheur dans son quotidien, une confidente, elle lui permettait d'évacuer tout le stress qu'il accumulait au travail. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son appartement, elle réajusta son maquillage dans le miroir de l'ascenseur et rangea son billet dans son sac à main. Sans attendre, elle récupéra son téléphone pour joindre le mercenaire. De nombreuses fois elle avait voulu l'accompagner en mission et il refusait à chaque fois. Est-ce parce qu'il la trouvait trop faible voire gênante ? Elle secoua la tête. Dans tous les cas, il avait besoin de son aide ce soir, elle se sentait vraiment excitée. Un message sans contexte lui donna l'adresse où elle devait se rendre.

L'endroit ne payait pas de mine. De lourdes portes noires en métal gardées par d'imposants videurs empêchaient l'entrée libre. Malgré cela on pouvait entendre la musique résonner dans le club. On l'arrêta dès qu'elle s'approcha.

\- Vous avez une invitation ?

\- Je m'appelle Poppy, j'ai…

\- Ah oui, on m'a prévenu. Entre et passe tout de suite à droite derrière l'accueil.

Il tira la porte massive pour la laisser passer. L'intérieur ne la surprit pas tellement avec ses danseuses quasiment nues, les scènes surélevées. Classique. Elle s'attarda plutôt sur la horde d'hommes dans la salle. Ils étaient étrangement calmes par rapport à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Ceux autour des tables, buvant leur verre tranquillement et les autres autour des scènes, quémandant un petit geste rien que pour eux en tendant un billet.

L'hôtesse d'accueil lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer et lui indiqua une porte derrière elle.

\- Le patron vous attend.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de son rôle ce soir. Peu importe, elle ferait le taff de toute manière. Ces mois passés avec Deadpool lui avaient montré que le meurtre de ses cibles était toujours plus ou moins justifié et au pire des cas c'était simplement des pourritures qui se tiraient dans les pattes, alors le mercenaire en profitait pour s'en mettre plein les poches au passage. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle voulut poser la main sur la poignée.

\- Ah tu es là. Entre Poppy.

Celui qu'elle considéra comme le patron la fit pénétrer dans une pièce qui devait apparemment servir au maquillage des danseuses. Il reprit le fil d'une conversation en refermant la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis Wade, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu bosses proprement. M. Chomsky est très discret, un chauffeur l'emmène ici une fois par semaine, toujours aux mêmes horaires puis il repart. S'il te plait, n'associe pas mon club à tes emmerdes, termina-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Laïa aperçu Deadpool allongé sur un canapé, jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir.

\- Coucou beauté, glissa-t-il en la saluant des doigts de la main avant de répondre à l'homme. T'inquiète pas, mon plan va marcher. Tu m'as déjà vu rater quelque chose ? ! As-tu déjà assisté à mon lancer d'olive dans le décolleté de Jenny ?

[C'était incroyable !]

[Hmmm Jenny…]

\- Non mais…

\- Jack, sérieusement, mon taux d'échec est aussi bas que ta capacité à bander devant un reportage sur la migration des pingouins. Si le plan A ne marche pas on passera au plan Q. On s'en débarrassera ni vu ni connu. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait un faible pour les petites nouvelles, Poppy fera l'affaire.

[Un plan X me plairait bien à moi.]

[X ? Comme les X-Men ?]

[Les X-Babes oui. Malicia a un très beau nouveau costume d'ailleurs.]

\- Tu me briefes un peu avant de dire que je fais l'affaire ? le coupa Laïa.

\- Histoire de famille. Notre homme est un financier discret et efficace. Sans intérêt s'il n'avait pas un goût prononcé pour les moins de 16 et je ne parle pas des films…

\- Un pédophile tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais. Sur sa nièce apparemment et suspicion pour d'autres aussi. La mère a craqué, a porté plainte mais à cause de la réputation de notre type, tout a été étouffé pour éviter le scandale. Ce soir ma grande, à nous de jouer les éboueurs.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ce coup Wade, ne me déçois pas reprit Jack. Au cas contraire je trouverai comment m'occuper de ton cas. Weasel sera sûrement de mon côté.

\- Ce pervers passe plus de temps à ton bar que dans le sien. Il se demande où passe toute sa thune, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Mais ouais j'ai compris.

\- Poppy, je t'ai laissé une tenue sur le dossier, je vous laisse vous arranger. Chomsky ne va pas tarder à arriver, je chargerai un peu plus son premier verre.

Le patron sortit, les laissant débattre du déroulement de l'opération.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, encore allée rouler des galoches à des étudiants ?

\- Arrête avec ça ! … Je les préfère plus âgés tu sais bien, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme saisit la tenue : un body en dentelle aux fines bretelles avec dos nu et un décolleté plongeant jusqu'à la limite de son pubis. Ce n'était pas particulièrement vulgaire, cette lingerie était d'une qualité irréprochable. Tellement qu'elle comptait bien la garder pour elle…

\- Fais au moins semblant de fermer les yeux pendant que je me change.

\- Je les ferme, c'est mon masque qui ne les ferme pas.

[Et ta bouche.]

[Menteur.]

La robe pull moulante glissa sur ses courbes révélant son corps fin et musclé par leurs heures d'entrainement. Par quel genre de miracle tenait-elle encore debout ? Cette gamine ne bouffait rien ! Un jour le mercenaire lui avait fait la remarque et tout ce qu'il s'était ramassé était une série de coups. Elle était hargneuse et rancunière. Son facteur régénérateur était une bénédiction quand il la poussait un peu trop dans ses retranchements car elle se transformait littéralement en furie. Ce n'est pas l'envie de la frapper qui lui manquait cependant il aurait pu la casser en deux s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Une fois qu'elle fut changée, il la laissa terminer d'attacher les sangles de cuir à ses chevilles et décroisa ses jambes pour se lever. Elle était mignonne, si ce n'est sexy. La poussant d'une main dans le dos vers la vitre sans tain, il commença à lui expliquer le plan. Chomsky arrivait tout juste, une hôtesse le conduisait au bar. Cheveux gris tirés en arrière, regard sombre aux petits yeux surmontés d'épais sourcils, nez imposant et lèvres fines au sourire imperceptible. Il avait l'air dans son élément ici.

[Il doit être du genre à lever la jupe de la femme de ménage après le pourboire !]

\- Laïa, tu te rappelles quand on a maté Zombie strippers la nuit dernière ? C'est un peu la même ce soir. On t'a réservé une place de choix. Tu passes juste après cette fille en bas à droite à côté de la barre de pole. Tu seras près de notre cible. Pas besoin de mettre le paquet, apparemment il repère rapidement les nouvelles et veut les avoir pour lui tout seul pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Et ? Donc tu m'appelles juste pour que je me pavane devant un vieux pervers en attendant qu'il me mette la main dessus ?

\- En résumé oui…

\- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus excitant.

\- Tu veux lui grimper dessus ?! s'étonna-t-il.

[La cochoooonne.]

\- Non mais j'aurais pu me charger de lui, seule.

\- Non. Occupe-le simplement, je te rejoindrai après dans le salon privé. N'aggrave pas ton cas, ce n'est pas le moment de t'exposer. Fais comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver où il résidait en ce moment. Je me ferai passer pour lui et je rentrerai grâce à son chauffeur, ça rapporte plus si cela passe pour une mort naturelle. Et toi tu te chargeras du corps.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Ma pomme d'amour, écoute. J'ai des dépenses que tu n'imagines même pas. L'argent n'achète peut-être pas le bonheur mais il me paye ma nouvelle bécane et mon abonnement Netflix.

Laïa soupira, elle ne comprenait pas ses priorités. Il croulait déjà sous les billets, il aurait pu s'en faire un matelas s'il le voulait. Et par-dessus tout, il la reléguait à de la figuration ! La prochaine fois il se payerait une nana lambda pour faire son sale boulot. Résignée, elle corrigea son maquillage pour se rajeunir : yeux plus grands, teint plus frais… Le claquement de ses talons brisa le silence de la pièce lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle tira sur le tissu du body pour le réajuster sur ses fesses et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en fouillant dans son sac. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Discrètement elle glissa l'objet convoité à la jointure de son index et son majeur puis suivit Deadpool qui avait changé d'apparence, à l'extérieur du salon de maquillage. Dès qu'il fut tourné, à l'abris de son regard, elle glissa l'objet dans sa tenue, là où le tissu était opaque.

C'était à elle de jouer maintenant, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de regards posés sur elle, ce n'était pas désagréable, pas du tout même. Le projecteur lui masqua une partie des spectateurs, elle ne les entendait pas non plus à cause de la musique. D'une démarche exagérément marquée, elle s'avança à travers la légère fumée, laissant le temps à chacun le temps de la détailler et fit volte-face en s'accrochant à la barre pour se cambrer. Des exclamations, des messes basses. Elle sourit intérieurement, s'élança et croisa les jambes sur la barre pour se retrouver à l'envers. Quitte à jouer le jeu, autant leur donner un spectacle mémorable.

Il l'observait tourner, multiplier les figures, danser lascivement. Il la voulait rien que pour lui ce soir. Pendant une fraction de seconde il accrocha son regard. Oui, peu importe le prix. Chomsky fit signe à Jack qui s'occupait de tout ce qui se passait à l'arrière du club et lui fit comprendre que la jeune fille devait atterrir dans son salon privé, sans tenir compte de tout autre engagement avec qui que ce soit.

Deadpool surveilla d'un œil la scène, tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Un bel enfoiré sans aucun doute. Il changea de place pour se rapprocher de la partie privée. Au moment venu, il les rejoindrait et plumerait le poulet pour amasser le cash. Quand soudain un homme de bonne carrure attira son attention. Que faisait-il ici ? Sa présence sema le doute dans son esprit. Valait mieux l'éloigner tout de suite.

[On s'en débarrasse ?]

\- On improvise.

Il saisit une bière derrière le comptoir, la décapsula avec le pouce et prit la direction de l'homme.

Du côté de Laïa, la transition de la musique commença, ce qui lui indiqua le moment de quitter la scène comme les autres filles. Une pause qui permettait à chacun de se rafraichir, de se changer les idées, d'effectuer le roulement adéquat au niveau des hôtesses. Jack vint la rejoindre en bas des escaliers.

\- Chomsky est dans le salon rouge. Il t'a offert le verre de ton choix, le sien est déjà sur le plateau derrière. Amène-lui. Préviens-moi quand ce sera terminé, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour assurer la porte de service.

\- Ok.

Son cœur commençait à battre, un mélange de stress, d'excitation. Elle ne croisa pas Deadpool sur son chemin, il devait s'être faufilé quelque part. Sa capacité de concentration n'était jamais très longue, ce qui allait de pair avec sa réactivité. Au bar, la barmaid semblait très pro, elle répondait aux commandes de manière calme et efficace. Dès que Laïa entra dans champ de vision, elle lui proposa un remontant puis se hâta de déposer un cosmopolitan sur son plateau. Après un clin d'œil reconnaissant, la jeune femme emporta les boissons et gagna le couloir qui menait à l'arrière du club dans lequel il régnait une toute autre atmosphère. Ambiance feutrée, presque silencieuse grâce aux portes acoustiques, on pouvait y observer des scènes surélevées et protégées par des vitres, sûrement des vitres sans tain. Comme enfermés dans des cages, des personnes, parfois des couples, s'adonnaient à des plaisirs sexuels variés. Et autour de ses cages, des tables hautes où les spectateurs pouvaient s'accouder et observer à loisir. Tout cela représentait bien un vrai business, bien plus qu'un club de striptease, des personnalités venaient en toute discrétion. Jack se chargeait avec soin de tout ce beau monde.

En s'enfonçant encore plus loin dans le bâtiment, Laïa atteignit les salons privés. Là où les clients les plus aisés pouvaient s'offrir un temps privé avec l'hôtesse de leur choix. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte noire et rouge. C'était là. Elle inspira et expira profondément avant de frapper et entrer. Chomsky était là, devant elle. Il avait enlevé sa veste et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

\- Bonsoir Poppy, merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix… Il lui demanda de poser le plateau sur la table pour lui libérer les mains et au moment de s'asseoir, il lui ordonna de rester debout. Sans un mot de plus, il leva un index pour signifier qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse un tour sur elle-même. Alors lentement elle s'exécuta. Elle ne ressentait rien, comme si tout son être s'était vidé d'émotion. Elle n'éprouvait plus qu'un certain dégoût pour cet homme. Sa manière de dominer, de parler.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Ferme-là. Tu parleras seulement quand je te le dirai.

Le souvenir de la douleur que Guillermo lui avait infligée la parcourra comme un éclair. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela arrivait à cet instant précis. Son corps frissonna, se tendit. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle allait le faire et dans quelques instants, elle marcherait sur son cadavre.

\- Assieds-toi. C'est la première fois que je t'aperçois. Tu as l'air jeune, quelle âge as-tu ?

\- C'est mon premier soir aujourd'hui, j'ai 19 ans.

\- Tu n'es même pas majeure, pourquoi es-tu ici, tu n'as pas de parents ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de parents et ici au moins on me paye cash.

Chomsky sourit, la réponse semblait lui convenir.

\- Sers-toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

« Pas maintenant en tout cas. » pensa Laïa. Cet homme était plein de contradictions : un moment gentil, un autre dur. Elle ne savait pas encore sur quel pied danser, contenant comme elle pouvait les remarques acerbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. D'un geste élégant, elle attrapa son cocktail et en avala une première gorgée pour l'accompagner. Elle avait chargé le verre du financier. Tout n'était plus question que d'une dizaine de minutes, restait à voir ce dont il était encore capable pendant ce laps de temps.

\- Détache-toi les cheveux et approche-toi, commanda-t-il en ajoutant un geste du menton à ses paroles.

Laïa ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire provocateur. Elle tira les épingles de sa chevelure et laissa les mèches tomber sur ses épaules. La meilleure façon d'amadouer un type comme lui était de le faire languir. Elle prit donc son temps pour réajuster sa coiffure, le regarder droit dans les yeux.

2 minutes.

Il semblait se décontracter, se prendre à son jeu. Quand elle vint près de lui, il l'attira encore plus près en la tirant par les hanches. Il colla son front tout contre son bas-ventre, comme s'il était pensif, il murmurait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La pression de ses mains sur ses hanches la fit venir sur ses genoux. Elle le surmontait de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui suffit presque pour le voir d'un nouvel œil, tout vice à nu. Il semblait profondément absorbé par la contemplation du corps de la jeune femme, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les courbes de sa peau lisse, sur sa poitrine.

5 minutes.

Sa respiration s'accélérait, il en était presque haletant. Ses actions devinrent plus maladroites comme s'il n'était plus complètement maître de lui-même. Chomsky comprit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal ce soir. Il se passa la main sur le visage, la proximité de cette fille devenait soudainement désagréable. Pour récupérer un peu d'espace personnel, il la repoussa au sol et se laissa un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Pourquoi se sentait-il si différent ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Oui oui, la coupa-t-il. Ce n'est rien.

La journée de travail avait été longue, peut-être n'en ressentait-il les répercussions que maintenant. L'homme d'affaire prit appui sur le canapé pour se lever. Un petit vertige n'allait pas l'empêcher de prendre du bon temps. Il vida sa coupe d'un trait dans l'espoir vain de se redonner de l'énergie. Le voyant se mettre debout difficilement, Laïa se mordit lentement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'était mise à genou, docilement devant lui, attendant son heure. Il défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture avidement. Ces hommes, tous les mêmes. Il la regardait avec un regard de contentement malsain. Sa grande main caressa sa joue avant de l'attraper par le menton.

\- Tu devais être magnifique il y a quelques années…

12 minutes.

Trop concentré sur lui-même, à essayer de sortir son sexe de sa main libre, il ne fit pas attention à la mimique de dégout de Laïa. Il avait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. Son clignement d'yeux à l'instant lui parut extrêmement long, sa vue se brouilla. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, comme si toute coordination était devenue impossible. Sans s'en rendre compte ses jambes le lâchèrent, sa conscience n'en était pas loin non plus.

\- Que…

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut une paire d'escarpins en cuir se rapprochant de lui.

Ses yeux fermés faisaient penser à un profond sommeil, mais même ainsi il ne ressemblait pas à un homme de confiance. Avec lenteur, Laïa tira sur la ceinture en cuir qu'il portait pour la dégager de ses attaches. L'accessoire fut enroulé avec soin autour du cou de leur propriétaire. La suite était évidente et pourtant elle ne ressentait toujours pas de culpabilité. Des gestes méthodiques et consciencieux, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas un accident, pas comme Cristobal. Il s'agissait d'un acte volontaire pour lequel elle était calme. Oui calme ! Bon sang, elle n'allait pas arrêter maintenant ! Si ?! Il le méritait, point. Pourquoi hésiter ? Elle se remémora sa façon d'être avec elle, ses propos dégradants puis elle l'imagina faire de même avec d'autres jeunes filles… Qu'il aille en enfer ! Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle tira sur la sangle, étranglant le pauvre homme inconscient. Le reste de la scène lui sembla quasiment irréel. Elle n'en revoyait que des fractions de seconde. Des spasmes, des vaisseaux plus apparents, des changements de couleur, pourquoi avait-elle cette impression qu'il l'avait regardée ?... La vie ne tenait à rien. Contemplant son œuvre, légèrement essoufflée, son absence d'émotion l'étonna presque. Vidée, plus légère. Que faire maintenant ? Où était Deadpool quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il rayonnait par son absence !

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle sentit le besoin de rhabiller Chomsky. Chemise, veste, pantalon… Le claquement de la porte la fit se retourner brusquement. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le sosie de Chomsky.

\- Deadpool…

\- Laïa, putain, je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! Regarde-moi ça ! Est-ce que ça ressemble à une mort naturelle ? ! cria-t-il en saisissant la tête du financier par les cheveux. T'as vu cette marque autour de son cou ?! Personne ne t'a jamais expliqué que le jeu du foulard devait rester dans les cours de récré ?

Le mercenaire se saisit l'arête du nez une seconde pour se laisser le temps d'analyser la situation. Pourquoi ses plans ne se déroulaient jamais comme il l'avait prévu avec elle. Bon sang, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il fouilla le cadavre pour trouver son téléphone et appela une compagnie de taxi.

\- Je voulais te laisser t'occuper du corps pendant que je rentrais avec son chauffeur mais on va faire autrement avant que tu ne me l'égares malencontreusement… n'est-ce pas ? !

Elle lui tira la langue sans avoir rien d'autre à redire. Elle avait merdé.

\- Poupée, je n'ai rien contre toi, j'essaye juste d'être un peu professionnel. Aide-moi à rentrer Barbie dans sa caravane.

D'un coup de pied, il poussa une valise et laissa Laïa l'ouvrir pour lui.

\- Et hop !

Il balança le corps en travers du bagage sans ménagement. La voir en difficulté pour contorsionner le cadavre n'était qu'une trop maigre consolation par rapport à l'argent qu'il venait de perdre.

[Tout déborde.]

[On dirait Hulk qui qui essaye de passer dans les toilettes du SHIELD.]

\- Dieu tout puissant, ne m'obligez pas à le dépecer maintenant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gerber tout cet alcool durement payé.

\- Dégueu.

\- Chut toi, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Tu vas voir à la maison.

\- Tu m'engueules comme une ado ?

\- Oui je t'engueule comme une ado ! Tu fais toujours tout le contraire de ce que je te dis ! Respecte un peu ton aîné ! Et rentre-moi cette putain de jambe !

Agacé, il frappa dans le dernier membre qui ne rentrait pas dans la valise, ce qui fit émit un craquement qui hérissa le poil de la jeune femme.

\- Ooooh biennnnn Deadpool ! se complimenta-t-il.

L'articulation brisée, le membre put être placé de sorte que le bagage se ferme.

\- Et ça se dit professionnel.

\- La ferme.

Dès que le taxi arrive, viens me chercher ici dans 56 minutes. Gare-toi et laisse les phares éteints.

Il lui montra un point précis sur le plan de son propre téléphone.

\- Avec ton gros index ce n'est pas bien précis.

\- À l'angle, bécasse, tu fais exprès ?

Laïa ne fit pas attention à l'insulte, elle se concentra plutôt sur le fond d'écran. Toujours elle, cet énorme chimichanga et la bouche de Deadpool.

\- Je rêve, tu n'as toujours pas enlevé cette photo ?

\- Elle ne te plait pas ? Tu préfères celle-là ? ou… celle-ci ?

Une image d'elle en train de dormir et de baver affalée sur le canapé apparue, vite suivie d'une autre où elle était plaquée au sol après s'être confrontée à lui.

\- Efface-moi ça tout de suite !

D'un geste prompt elle tenta de saisir l'appareil mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et le rangea dans une de ses pochettes avant de surveiller sa montre Flik Flak. Le craquement des muscles de sa nuque résonna jusqu'à elle.

\- Tente ta chance, je dois bien avoir au moins 2 minutes à t'accorder avant que le taxi n'arrive.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus dans l'espoir de l'entrainer avec son élan sauf qu'il esquiva et la laissa s'effondrer sur le canapé. La manœuvre ne la découragea pas car elle avait gardé assez d'équilibre pour enfoncer le talon de sa chaussure dans sa cuisse. Il se plia en réaction à la douleur et elle en profita pour l'attirer à elle. Mauvaise décision, il pesait bien plus lourd avec sa masse musculaire. Il l'écrasait complètement. Tant pis, elle allait devoir partir à la pêche. Passant le bras entre leurs deux corps, elle chercha la bonne pochette.

\- Ah non, ça c'est…

Le téléphone de Chomsky se mit à vibrer sur la moquette, sûrement le taxi. Il se redressa et le ramassa.

\- Ow ! Ma voiture est avancée. On reporte à ce soir si tu crois encore pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi.

« 267ème défaite… looseuse. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il adorait ça. Il envoya un clin d'œil tout en prenant l'apparence de Chomsky, puis quitta la pièce après avoir lissé son costume.

Deadpool lutta contre lui-même pour garder un minimum de sérieux dans le taxi. Pour décharger sa frustration, il envahissait la messagerie de Laïa pour lui parler de sa minable tentative quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire que je te manquais au lieu de trouver une raison débile pour me caresser le service trois pièce ). »

« Je déteste les paparazzis. »

« À ta façon de te mettre en avant, je suis sûr du contraire. Peut-être que je pourrai être ta barre de pole tout à l'heure ? »

« Crève. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. »

Le trajet lui parut presque trop court. Il sortit sa valise du coffre et la fit rouler jusqu'à la chambre de Chomsky qu'il ouvrit grâce à un pass trouvé dans les vêtements du financier. Deadpool fit craquer ses phalanges, maintenant il allait devoir exercer ses talents de metteur en scène.

Laïa se rhabilla, enfilant directement sa robe par-dessus le body du club, c'était sa petite récompense personnelle. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait en quittant les lieux. L'hôtesse d'accueil l'interpella avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Déjà fini ton service ?

\- Oui, je crois que finalement ce n'est pas mon truc !

\- Les clients présents ont pourtant bien apprécié, pense à nous si tu as besoin de cash.

\- Ça ne risque pas mais merci pour l'invitation, salue le reste des filles pour moi.

Au volant de leur voiture du moment, Laïa se gara à l'emplacement indiqué par Deadpool. Il ne lui restait que 5 minutes avant d'atteindre les 56 qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que la situation ne se soit pas aggravée…

Contemplant son vernis, elle attendit patiemment, pianotant sur le volant. Chaque minute de retard lui paraissait être une éternité. Elle soupira. Impossible qu'elle reste une seconde de plus dans cet engin. Le pire restait sûrement à venir. Prudente, elle réajusta son arme sous son vêtement et sortit de la voiture pour s'approcher de l'hôtel. S'il ne venait pas à elle, elle irait à lui.

Le mercenaire ne répondait pas à son téléphone évidemment. Restant dans une rue perpendiculaire, elle observait l'extérieur de l'hôtel qui n'indiquait aucun signe de la présence du tueur. Encore disparu. Décidément ce soir il cherchait à se faire désirer.

Il faisait encore nuit, les prémices de l'automne la rafraichirent. Que faire maintenant ? Attendre ? Entrer dans l'hôtel ? Soudain un coup de feu la fit sursauter. Au moins elle pouvait être sûre qu'il était encore sur place. Une ombre rouge tomba d'une des fenêtres tandis que des agents de sécurité sortaient par l'entrée principale pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Deadpool courrait en direction de la voiture, hélas, lui comme Laïa s'en trouvaient encore loin. Une montée d'adrénaline la fit agir sans réfléchir. Elle le surveilla remonter la rue et elle le tira à elle de toutes ses forces quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Par reflexe il tenta de la frapper avec l'élan qui lui restait mais utilisa tout son self control pour s'arrêter à temps.

\- Tu es folle ou quoi ? ! J'aurais pu réduire ton visage en bouillie !

\- Ta gueule ! le menaça-t-elle alors qu'elle appuyait sur son inducteur holographique.

Dans un premier temps il redevint Chomsky mais lorsqu'elle appuya de nouveau, il était devenu un homme lambda ce qui convenait parfaitement.

\- Plaque-moi contre le mur !

Une chance qu'il était plutôt du genre à agir sans réfléchir. Il s'exécuta sans prendre le temps de se demander où elle voulait veut en venir. Il souleva donc ses cuisses et se colla violemment à elle tandis qu'elle saisit son visage pour coller ses lèvres contre son masque. Des pas précipités se firent entendre, ralentirent, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention afin de rendre leur petit jeu plus crédible. Puis le calme revint et les entoura. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ce genre de situation était… excitante. Il n'y avait plus que son corps contre le sien. Le grésillement d'un vieux néon au-dessus d'eux… et cette vibration trop très de son entre-jambe qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Oh un roucool, il me le faut ! Jamais de petit profit !

[À nous le level 30 sur Pokemon Go.]

\- Tu joues encore à ça ? Has been, déclara Laïa dépitée.

[On va se le faire ce gamin de l'arène qui a défoncé notre Miaouss !]

\- Et toi tu peux retirer tes mains de mes fesses, perverse.

[Elle nous veut.]

\- Je n'y arrive pas, je suis jalouse. Ton fessier est à tomber.

Un sourire franc déforma le masque du mercenaire.

\- Tu vois, tu sais faire des compliments quand tu veux ! Je devrais te donner un ptit chocolat pour te récompenser.

\- Essaye pour voir…

\- Je vous dérange les amoureux ? demanda une voix grave inconnue.

Une démarche lente et lourde… Deadpool lâcha Laïa pour la reposer au sol et tous deux se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur.

\- Hello Deadpool, je savais bien qu'en te suivant je finirais par tomber sur elle. À ce stade ce n'est même pas des indices que tu laisses derrière toi, ce sont des panneaux lumineux. J'avoue avoir perdu du temps à Compton mais tout à l'heure, au club, tu crois vraiment que je ne t'avais pas reconnu ? Tu as toujours eu ce très mauvais jeu d'acteur Wade, tout comme tu ne sais absolument pas mentir. Si tu me laisses la tuer maintenant, je veux bien partager un bout du pactole avec toi.

Les connexions se firent dans l'esprit de du mercenaire. Cela devait être lui qui avait attiré les vigiles dans l'hôtel, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur.

\- Pas ce soir Petru, je suis sur le point de conclure.

\- Allez Wade, ne joue pas au con. Tôt ou tard elle y passera tu le sais aussi bien que moi donc autant que cela soit maintenant.

\- Heu, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? hasarda Laïa.

[Non.]

Le dénommé Petru pointa son arme sur la jeune femme tandis que Deadpool s'était reconcentré sur la capture d'un Grotadmorv.

\- Cette fille est ma garantie. Un bon placement qui prend de plus en plus de valeur avec le temps, comme un grand cru. Désolé je ne partagerai pas, déclara Deadpool en rangeant son téléphone.

Il lança soudainement un poignard qui fit lâcher son arme à Petru et shoota dans un sac poubelle qui vola dans sa direction.

\- Pas de coup de feu, pas de public. Et pas d'applaudissements pour encenser mon coup franc…

Le mercenaire fit semblant de renifler comme s'il était affecté et dans les mêmes secondes se jeta sur Petru pour un duel à mains nues. Laïa admira la scène, amusée. Une bagarre surréaliste au point que cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée de la voir dans un film. Elle se souvint de la photo de Petru sur les dossiers que Deadpool lui avait donnés. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi … balèze. Plus grand et plus musclé que le mercenaire et pourtant cela ne changeait rien, il ne faisait pas le poids et c'était flagrant. Autant abréger ses souffrances le plus rapidement possible. Discrètement elle fit sortir la lame de son couteau à cran et attendit sa chance. Se déplaçant souplement, les opportunités étaient nombreuses. Elle remarqua soudain une perte d'équilibre… Là ! Elle fondit derrière Petru et lui enfonça profondément le couteau dans la nuque. En réaction, l'homme s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et s'effondra, sous l'expression agacée de Deadpool. Il était à la fois fier que son enseignement porte ses fruits et en même temps, ce n'était pas en l'exposant et en la transformant en tueuse qu'il allait la sauver. De son côté, Laïa peinait à interpréter ses émotions. Pouls rapide, elle se sentait différente, puissante. Deux meurtres en une soirée et ça y'est, elle avait l'impression d'être une reine…

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne le tues pas, j'ai déjà bossé avec lui. M'enfin, on dira que ce sont les risques du métier.

Ensemble ils tirèrent le cadavre et le firent tomber dans une benne. Par réflexe elle s'épousseta les mains et le regarda avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

\- On rentre ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- On rentre poulette. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui faisant une accolade pendant qu'ils marchaient. Cette robe, elle est bleue ou dorée ?

* * *

Terminé pour aujourd'hui, la suite est assez bien avancée car j'ai coupé le chapitre en 2. :)  
Même si cela ressemble un peu à un chapitre filler, je voulais prendre le temps d'expliquer correctement ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce ptit bout de femme.

A très vite !


End file.
